Destiny
by Conzi
Summary: Nachdem sie ihre leeren Teller auf den Geschirrwagen gestellt hatten, erhob sich Tezuka und sah den Kleineren an. „Wenn du möchtest zeige ich dir die Klinik und die nähere Umgebung. Vielleicht bringt dich das auf andere Gedanken.“
1. Chapter 1

**Autorin:** Conzi (zusammen mit einer Freundin)

**Titel der Story:** Destiny

**Titel des Kapitels: **Erstes Treffen

**Kapitel:** 1/18

**Charaktere: **Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, andere Charaktere werden erwähnt.

**Warnung:** OoCness bei den Charas, vor allem im späteren Verlauf der Story, irgendwie übertrieben, shonen-ai, teilweise dark, romantik, Zucker, lemon, lime (die ganze FF hindurch)

**Rating:** T (teilweise MA)

**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht uns, sondern Takeshi Konomi und wir verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.

**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD Ach und soviel ich weiß sind wir die ersten, die dieses Pairing schreiben

**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art sind wir immer offen, schließlich wollen wir besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 1: Erstes Treffen**

Die Busfahrt war lang, beschwerlich und vor allem ziemlich ermüdend. Als der Bus endlich vor einem Gebäude, nahe einem Berghang anhielt, war Yukimura einfach froh, dass er da war. Mehr interessiert ihn im Moment auch nicht. Langsam nahm er seine Tasche und schlurfte müde zum Haupteingang des Rehazentrums, in dem er die nächsten vier bis sechs Wochen verbringen würde.  
Er betrat das Gebäude und zur folgte den Hinweisschildern bis zur Rezeption. Dort würde er erfahren welches Zimmer er bekommen würde. Nachdem er seine Namen genannt hatte, hatte der Junge einen Moment um sich umzusehen während die Frau seine Unterlagen, den Schlüssel für sein Zimmer und alle anderen wichtigen Dinge zusammen suchte. Neugierig ließ er seinen Blick durch den gläsernen Eingangsbereich gleiten, erblickte in der Ferne eines Ganges eine Person, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam.

Darüber konnte er sich im Moment jedoch keine Gedanken machen, war er doch noch viel zu sehr bei den Ereignissen der letzten Tage: bei seiner Operation und dem verlorenen Match gegen Seigaku. Doch auch wenn sie verloren hatten, einige Spieler seines Teams hatten es in das Auswahlcamp geschafft: ihr Ace aus dem zweiten Jahr Kirihara Akaya, ihr Datenspezialist Yanagi Renji und sein verlässlicher Vize Sanada Genichirou.

Yukimura war gespannt ob es einer von ihnen in die Auswahlmannschaft gegen das amerikanische Team schaffen würde.

Schließlich wurde er von seinen Gedanken über Tennis abgelenkt, als die Dame an der Rezeption ihm einen Schlüssel und diverse Papiere reichte. Sie teilte ihm noch mit, dass der Arzt ihn am nächsten Morgen gleich untersuchen würde und alle weiteren Dinge mit ihm durchgehen würde. Dann durfte er gehen.

Nachdem er sich mit einem freundlichen, wenn auch müden Lächeln bedankt und verabschiedet hatte, wandte er sich ab und prallte genau gegen eine Person, die hinter ihm stand.

Tezuka wollte eigentlich nur etwas an der Rezeption erfragen als jemand, kaum dass er um die Ecke gekommen war in ihn hinein lief. Von dieser plötzlichen „Attacke" überrascht konnte er sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten, hielt vorsichtshalber die andere Person fest, die zwar nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als er selber war, dafür aber um einiges zierlicher.  
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er den anderen Jungen höflich und besah ihn sich genauer. Kurz blinzelte er einen Moment überrascht ehe er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Yukimura-san, oder?" Der Kleinere, der ihn gerade angerempelt hatte war doch der Captain von Rikkaidai, oder irrte er sich da?

Der Angesprochene schaute hoch und blickte in zwei braune Augen. Das war doch die Person, die ihm grade vor wenigen Minuten noch so vage bekannt vorgekommen war und nun wusste er auch wieso. Vor ihm stand Tezuka Kunimitsu, der Captain von Seigaku. Sein Team hatte für ihn gespielt, genau wie Sanada und seine Jungs für Yukimura gespielt hatten. Langsam löste er sich. „Entschuldige, ich habe nicht aufgepasst", sagte Yukimura sanft. „Und ja richtig, ich bin Yukimura Seiichi und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann bist du Tezuka-san."

Dieser nickte und verneigte sich leicht zu Begrüßung. „Ja, Tezuka Kunimitsu." Es war eine Ehre für ihn den berühmten Captain von Rikkaidai zu treffen. Das konnte noch interessant werden. „Verzeih die Frage, aber wieso bist du hier Yukimura-san?" Der Blauhaarige erklärte kurz die Lage und erst dann fiel Tezuka auf wie mitgenommen er eigentlich aussah. „Ich verstehe..." Wahrscheinlich brauchte er nach der langen Fahrt erst einmal Ruhe.  
„Soll ich dir den Weg zu deinem Zimmer zeigen?" bot er höflich an.

Dankend nahm Yukimura das Angebot an und hob seine Tasche wieder auf, die er bei dem Zusammenstoß mit Tezuka hatte fallen lassen. Doch kaum hielt er sie in den Händen, nahm Tezuka sie ihm bereits wieder ab und führte Yukimura durch die Gänge der Klinik.

„Ich muss für die Nationals unbedingt wieder fit sein. Deswegen bin ich hier. Mein Team muss jetzt zwar schon eine Weile ohne mich auskommen, trotzdem wurde ich erst vor kurzer Zeit operiert, genau am Tag des Finales", erzählte Yukimura mit seiner melodischen Stimme, erntete dafür von Tezuka ein leichtes Nicken.

„Ich verstehe. Aber mein Team muss ebenfalls seit geraumer Zeit auf mich verzichten. Ich bin bereits kurz nach unserem Match gegen Hyotei hierher gekommen."

Yukimura nickte. Er hatte von dem Match gegen Hyotei gehört und auch davon, dass Tezuka danach wegen seines Armes in die Klinik gekommen war.

Schnell hatten sie die Zimmer erreicht. „Hier ist es. Du kannst dich bis zum Abendessen ausruhen. Wenn du willst hole ich dich zeitig ab und zeige dir nach dem Essen die Klinik."

„Gerne", sagte Yukimura lächelnd und schloss die Tür auf, trat ins Zimmer. Die Klinikzimmer waren wirklich ansehnlich und sicherlich würde er die Zeit hier überleben, auch wenn er von solchen Orten eigentlich die Nase vol hatte. Aber um Gesund zu werden musste er diese hoffentlich letzte Reha über sich ergehen lassen und es war ja nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für sein Team. Sie brauchten ihn schließlich und erwarteten, dass er bald zurück war.

„Dann komm nachher einfach hierher, wenn du zum Essen gehst. Bis dahin habe ich Zeit zu dusche und schlafe vielleicht noch eine Stunde."

Tezuka nickte leicht, versprach gegen 18:30h da zu sein und erklärte noch, dass der Arzt wohl in der nächsten Stunde zu einem kurzen Gespräch vorbeikommen würde und dass Yukimura deswegen im Zimmer bleiben sollte.

Nachdem er die Tasche des Kleineren abgestellt hatte, verabschiedete er sich und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Müde packte Yukimura seine Sachen aus, duschte und wollte sich grade hinlegen als der Arzt kam, um mit ihm ein paar wichtige Dinge zu besprechen. Obwohl das Rehaprogramm streng war, würde er noch genug Zeit haben, um seinen eigenen Dingen nachzugehen. Als der Mann wieder ging, war es kurz nach 5 und der blauhaarige captain von Rikkaidai beschloss, sich trotzdem noch hinzulegen, schlief auch ein, kaum dass er sich zugedeckt hatte.

Pünktlich um 18:30h erwachte er jedoch durch ein Klopften an der Tür. Noch reichlich verschlafen schälte er sich aus der Decke, stand auf und öffnete die Tür. „Tezuka… komm doch kurz rein, ich bin gleich soweit." Nachdem Tezuka eingetreten war und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging Yukimura ins Bad, machte sich kurz frisch und kam kurz darauf zurück ins Zimmer. „Danke, dass du gewartet hast. Ich bin fertig und wir können los."

„Du hättest dich nicht hetzen müssen, schließlich bist du hier um dich auszuruhen und von der Operation zu erholen." Doch ändern konnte er es nun auch nicht mehr und sie gingen gemeinsam hinunter in den Speisesaal.

Nachdem sie sich etwas zu Essen vom Buffet genommen hatten und gemeinsam an einem Tisch an einer lang gezogenen Fensterfront saßen, ergriff Yukimura das Wort. „Eigentlich wollte ich nicht hierher kommen. Viel lieber wäre ich in Tokio bei meinem Team geblieben, aber die Ärzte sagten, dass es besser für mich wäre Abstand von Zuhause zu haben und mich in Ruhe erholen zu können."

„Ich verstehe was du meinst, aber so ungern wir unsere Teams alleine lassen, wir müssen wieder gesund werden um bei den Nationals antreten zu können und dafür ist hier der beste Ort." Auch Tezuka hatte damals lange überlegt bis er sich entschieden hatte in die Klinik zu gehen. In der Hoffnung dem Neuankömmling etwas Mut machen zu können, legte der Captain von Seigaku ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Dann herrschte eine Weile Schweigen. Tezuka aß während Yukimura nachdenklich aus dem Fenster schaute.

„Wie geht es Fuji? Ich habe gehört, dass Kirihara ihn ziemlich hart dran genommen haben soll. Ich verstehe nicht wieso Sanada dem keinen Einhalt geboten hat. Aber ich hoffe, er wurde nicht ernsthaft verletzt." Yukimuras Blick war ehrlich betroffen und entschuldigend.

„Tut mir Leid, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nur sehr begrenzte Informationen, aber ich nehme an wenn es schlimm wäre, hätte Oishi es mir gesagt. " Er sah den blauhaarigen Jungen an. „Aber danke für deine Sorge. Ich werde mich informieren und dir die Tage hoffentlich eine bessere Antwort geben können."

Yukimura nickte. Eine Weile musterte er Tezuka aus ruhigen, blau-violetten Augen und lächelte dann leicht. „Du bist genau so, wie man dich mir beschrieben hat, zurückhaltend, stoisch. Immer wenn ich nach den anderen Mannschaften fragte, kam bei dir die Antwort, dass Tezuka eben Tezuka sei."

Ein wenig überrascht, sah dieser seinen Gegenüber an. Er selber hatte nie viel darauf gegeben was andere über ihn sagten oder dachten, hatte immer nur so gehandelt wie er es für richtig erachtet hatte, trotzdem war es doch eine interessante Antwort.  
„So? Nun, dann denke ich, dass ich mit dieser Antwort recht zufrieden bin. Schließlich sollte man als eigenständige Person gesehen und nicht mit anderen verglichen werden", meinte Tezuka und schob seine Brille zurecht.

Wieder musste der hübsche Junge lächeln. „Ja, aber findest du es nicht schade, dass man dich als den stoischen Buchou bezeichnet, der nie lächelt und sich gar nicht so benimmt wie andere Vierzehnjährige?" Dann jedoch sah er ihn leicht erschrocken an. „Entschuldige, es geht mich nichts an. Ich sollte das nicht sagen."

Tezuka jedoch winkte ab. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Um auf deine Frage zu antworten... nein, wieso sollte ich es schade finden? Ich verhalte mich so weil ich es möchte, nicht weil mich jemand dazu zwingt. Jeder Mensch sollte so leben, dass er mich sich selber zu Recht kommt. Wenn ich mich verstellen würde, nur um mich meinem Alter "entsprechend" zu verhalten, wäre ich dann noch Ich? Wohl kaum..." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Schweigend nickte der Blauhaarige und aß dann, doch schon nach wenigen Bissen schob er den Teller zurück und seufzte. Seine größte Sorge war es, dass er niemals wieder würde spielen können. Was wenn man ihm hier nicht würde helfen können? Was wenn er sich nicht so weit erholen konnte wie er es gerne wollte? Was würde sein Team in den Nationals ohne ihn machen?  
Yukimura schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er würde nicht aufgeben, doch so sehr er sich das auch einredete, sich damit Mut machen wollten, die Angst blieb.

Nachdenklich schaute er auf die Berge, die man vom Fenster aus gut sehen konnte.

„Du solltest dich selber nicht so unter Druck setzen. Es wird schon werden. Gibt dein Bestes und lass es auf dich zukommen." Tezukas ruhige Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Seine Sorgen waren offenbar klar zu erkennen, vielleicht hatte Tezuka anfangs auch einfach nur ähnliche Gedanken gehabt. Ein sanftes Lächelnd legte sich auf seine Züge, als er seinen Blick vom Fenster abwandte und auf Tezuka richtete. „Das ist aber nicht so leicht", meinte er ruhig, wirkte jetzt jedoch selbstbewusster als noch vor wenigen Minuten, als er in seinen Gedanken gefangen war. „Aber ja, zur Not mache ich weiter bis ich umfalle. Dann habe ich es wenigstens versucht und kann mir nichts vorwerfen."

Das war die richtige Einstellung. Tezuka nickte zustimmen und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Essen zu.

Nachdem sie ihre leeren Teller auf den Geschirrwagen gestellt hatten, erhob sich Tezuka und sah den Kleineren an. „Wenn du möchtest zeige ich dir die Klinik und die nähere Umgebung. Vielleicht bringt dich das auf andere Gedanken."

Yukimura fand den Vorschlag zwar sehr nett, wusste aber auch aus Erzählungen, dass Tezuka nicht oft, vielleicht sogar ungern unter Menschen war und seine Ruhe und Privatsphäre schätzte, also winkte er ab. Er wollte dem Anderen nicht auf die Nerven gehen, auch wenn er selber ein herzlicher Mensch war, der immer gerne andere um sich hatte. Sicher würde er bald andere Leute kennen lernen. Daher meinte er lächelnd: „Danke, aber ich denke ich komme schon zurecht. Mach du ruhig was du möchtest."

„Nun… wenn ich es nicht wollte, hätte ich es nicht angeboten, aber ganz wie du möchtest. Dann noch einen schönen Abend und eine gute Nacht." Er nickte Yukimura zu und machte Anstalten zu gehen, wurde jedoch von dem Blauhaarigen sanft am Handgelenk zurückgehalten.

„Verzeih, ich würde mich freuen wenn du mich begleitest, aber will ich auch nicht, dass du es nur machst, weil du eben höflich bist", meinte er und schaute Tezuka ziemlich direkt in die braunen Augen.

Tezuka sagte dazu nichts mehr, erwiderte den Blick nur einen Moment und schenkte Yukimura eines seiner selten Lächeln. Dann nickte er ihm zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Der Größere führte Yukimura durch das Klinikgebäude, das nicht all zu groß war, zeigte ihm das Schwimmbad, die Behandlungsräume der Ärzte, das Schwesternzimmer, den Wellnessbereich usw. Anschließend verließen sie das Gebäude und machten noch einen Spaziergang durch den nahe gelegenen Park bis zu einem gemütlichen kleinen Café.

„Sollen wir vor dem Rückweg eine Pause machen und einen Tee trinken?" fragte Tezuka und musterte Yukimura einen Moment. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass der Andere sich überanstrengte.

Ohne es direkt zu merken, hatte sich Yukimura gegen Tezuka gelehnt, um einen besseren Halt zu haben und nickte. Seine Beine fühlten sich ein bisschen wie Pudding an und eine Pause kam ihm da wirklich gelegen. „Ich gestehe es ja ungern ein, aber wahrscheinlich bin ich wirklich nicht so fit, wie ich es gerne hätte. Ich würde gerne eine Pause machen", sagte er sanft und lächelte entschuldigend zu dem Größeren hoch.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." Yukimura konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass sein Körper noch geschwächt war, ausgesucht hatte er es sich sicher nicht.

Sie setzten sich in das kleine Café an einen gemütlichen Tisch und Tezuka war stets an Seiichis Seite, immer bereit ihn zu stützen sollte es notwendig werden. Der wackelige Gang entging ihm nämlich nicht.

Doch auch wenn Tezuka es nur gut meinte, Yukimura war in sich selber stark und wollte nicht, dass jemand sich zu sehr um ihn sorgte und ihn bemutterte. Wie sollte er denn sonst wieder auf die Beine kommen, wenn immer jemand um ihn war, der ihm alles abnahm.

Als sie jedoch an dem Tisch saßen, trank der Blauhaarige lächelnd den Tee, den er sich bestellt hatte und schaute sich zufrieden um. „Eine schöne Gegend ist das hier. Eigentlich traurig, dass man herkommt wenn man krank ist."

„Man kann die Gegend doch auch so genießen und sich entspannen. Gerade das ist doch wichtig wenn man Erholung braucht."  
Auch Tezuka trank einen Schluck Tee und betrachtete Yukimura einen Moment. Der Blauhaarige hatte fast schon feminine Gesichtszüge und obwohl er nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als Tezuka selber war, wirkte er neben ihm wesentlich fragiler. Trotzdem würde er ihn niemals unterschätzen, denn er hatte sicher nicht umsonst eine solch hohe Position in einem der besten Teams Japans, wenn nicht sogar in DEM besten Team.

„Ich bin mir sicher, bald wirst du dich besser fühlen und die Gegend genießen können." Fügte Tezuka schließlich hinzu und leerte seinen Becher, lehnte sich dann zurück.   
„Unsere Teams warten auf uns. Schon allein deswegen werden wir unser Bestes geben um bald wieder auf den Beinen und bei ihnen zu sein."

Yukimura sah ihn an und nickte. „Du hast Recht. Wir haben beide das gleiche Schicksal und sind hier, um für die Menschen, die an uns glauben, alles zu geben. Ich hoffe, dass ich eines Tages gegen dich spielen kann." Er lächelte. „Und ICH werde gewinnen." Es klang aus Yukimuras Mund nicht einmal überheblich, sondern eher wie eine Tatsache, die nur schwer zu widerlegen war.

Durch den letzten Satz musste Tezuka lächeln. „Aber du solltest dir nicht zu sicher sein, ich werde es dir sicher nicht leicht machen."  
Aber der Gedanke gegen Yukimura spielen zu können versetzte ihn in Erregung. Der Blauhaarige war unglaublich gut, keine Frage und Tezuka war sich nicht sicher ob er ihn würde schlagen können, auch wenn er in jedem Fall sein Bestes geben würde, so wie immer.

Yukimura bildete sich auf sein Können nichts ein. Er war gut, ja, aber es würden immer wieder Leute folgen, die besser waren. Trotzdem konnte er mit seinem Status ziemlich gut umgehen. „Keine Sorge Tezuka, ich mache es dir auch nicht leicht, deswegen will ich erst ganz gesund sein bevor ich wieder auf den Platz gehe, denn ich weiß, dass du gut bist."

„Ich wäre nicht hier wenn ich nicht auch wieder ganz gesund werden wollte."

Nach ihrer Pause machten sie sich gemütlich auf den Weg zurück zur Klinik

„Gute Nacht..." Sie standen im Gang. Tezuka musste nun noch eine Etage höher, Yukimuras Zimmer lag in diesem Stockwerk.

Doch als sie stehen geblieben waren, hatte Yukimura die Augen geschlossen und sich an der Wand abgestützt. Er fühlte sich schwach und er hasste das Gefühl so sehr. Langsam nickte er. „Ja, gute Nacht Tezuka", sagte er leise.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich vorsichtshalber einen Arzt holen?" Der Größere stützte Yukimura und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer, ließ ihn sich auf das Bett setzen, schenkte ihm ein Glas Wasser ein, das er ihm reichte.

Der Kleinere nahm das Glas an und trank einen Schluck. „Nein, nein… es geht schon… es ist schon wieder gut", meinte er sanft lächelnd. „"Danke, dass du dich so lieb um mich kümmerst."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich", widersprach Tezuka und stand auf. „Ruh dich aus. Schlaf gut… bis morgen…" Er nickte ihm noch einmal zu, verließ dann das Zimmer und ging in sein eigenes.

Noch eine Weile sah Yukimura ihm nach, dann legte er sich ins Bett und brauchte nicht lange, bis er erschöpft eingeschlafen war. Die lange Fahrt war doch anstrengender gewesen, als er gedacht hatte.

Tezuka machte sich in seinem Zimmer bettfertig, las noch eine Weile in einem Krimi, den seine Mutter ihm vor zwei Tagen geschickt hatte und legte sich schlussendlich auch schlafen.

So

Das war auch schon das erste Kapitel. Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen. Die Story ist bereits abgeschlossen, jedoch noch nicht komplett überarbeitet. Sicher ist jedoch, dass es 18 Kapitel werden.

Wir hoffen, dass die FF gut ankommt.

Danke für's Lesen und liebe Grüße

Conzi & Keigo


	2. Chapter 2

**Autorin:** Conzi & YukimuraSeiichi

**Titel der Story:** Destiny

**Titel des Kapitels:** Gemeinsame Zeit

**Kapitel:** 2/18

**Charaktere:** Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, andere Charaktere werden erwähnt.

**Warnung:** OoCness bei den Charas, vor allem im späteren Verlauf der Story, irgendwie übertrieben, shonen-ai, teilweise dark, romantik, Zucker, lemon, lime (die ganze FF hindurch)

**Rating:** T (teilweise MA)

**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht uns, sondern Takeshi Konomi und wir verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.

Anmerkungen: Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD Ach und soviel ich weiß sind wir die ersten, die dieses Pairing schreiben

Sonstiges: Für Kritik jeder Art sind wir immer offen, schließlich wollen wir besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Kapitel 2: Gemeinsame Zeit

Am Morgen war erwachte Tezuka pünktlich wie immer. Nicht, dass er ein Frühaufsteher war, eigentlich schlief er sogar gerne einmal länger, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte, nur lag sein Zimmer in der Klinik so, dass einige vorwitzige Sonnenstrahlen durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen stets um etwa 6:45 Uhr direkt in sein Gesicht schienen und ihn weckten.

So wie jeden Morgen auch ging Seigakus Captain in aller Ruhe duschen, zog sich an und ging schließlich zum Frühstück. Zwar hatte er zuerst überlegt Yukimura mitzunehmen, aber da er diesen auch nicht stören wollte, hatten sie sich doch nicht verabredet, ließ er es bleiben.

Tezuka konnte ja nicht wissen, dass der andere Junge jedoch bereits eine Weile auf den Beinen war und sogar schon einen Morgenspaziergang im Park gemacht hatte. Eigentlich hatte er joggen wollen, aber sein Körper war dagegen gewesen und so war es eben ein Spaziergang geworden. Aber wer fit werden wollte, musste eben jede Gelegenheit zum Training nutzen. So saß Yukimura bereits am Tisch als der Ältere eintrat. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte er ihn freundlich und strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Guten Morgen...", erwiderte Tezuka den Gruß ehe er sich etwas zu Essen holte und dann zum Tisch, an dem der Blauhaarige saß zurückzukehren. Seiichi bat ihn doch Platz zu nehmen, also setzte sich Tezuka neben ihn. „Wie fühlst du dich heute Morgen?" erkundigte er sich sogleich.

„Wie ein alter Mann mit 80 sich fühlen muss", kam sogleich die Antwort, allerdings gefolgt von einem leisen Lachen. In Tezukas Ohren klang es unheimlich melodisch wenn der Kleinere lachte oder sprach.

„Nein, es geht mir heute morgen besser. Und dir? Hast du gut geschlafen, Tezuka?" gab Seiichi die Frage an seinen Gegenüber zurück.

„Ja…" Eine sehr kurze Antwort. Es war nicht seine Art viel zu reden, da er aber nicht unhöflich wirken wollte, schließlich war er es, der sich zu dem Blauhaarigen dazu gesetzt hatte, fügte er hinzu: „Wie immer eigentlich." Ein leichtes Nicken folgte seiner Aussage, gefolgt von einem angedeuteten Lächeln. Das war in Anwesenheit des anderen Captains gar nicht so schwer. Yukimura strahlte eine unglaubliche Wärme und Freundlichkeit aus, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte, als ein Teil davon zurückzugeben.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du auch Schwimmtraining hast, gleich nach dem Frühstück. Ich befürchte, dann siehst du mich schon wieder", meinte Yukimura gespielt betroffen, konnte jedoch einen fröhlichen Unterton und ein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Ihm gefiel es Zeit mit Tezuka zu verbringen. Wieso auch nicht. Wenn er die nächsten Wochen hier schon festsaß, machte er eben das Beste daraus und jemanden zu haben, den man wenigstens ein bisschen kannte und mit dem man reden konnte war nun wirklich nicht schlecht.

„Ja, habe ich… wobei ich lieber Tennis spielen würde, aber die Ärzte meinen, dass Schwimmen einen leichteren Muskelaufbau für meine Schulter bedeutet und die Gefahr sie zu überanstrengend wesentlich geringer ist als beim Tennis." Er zuckte leicht die Schultern und trank seinen Tee. Schwimmen war nämlich wirklich nicht unbedingt seine Lieblingssportart. Er war doch kein Fisch.

Nun strahlte ihn Yukimura ihn geradezu an. „Du siehst doch gut aus, da schauen die jungen Frauen bestimmt gerne mal auf dich und die Therapeutinnen sind sicher froh einen knackigen jungen Mann zu sehen, statt eines alten, schwammigen Mannes", meinte er und nahm noch einen Bissen von seinem Toast.

Tezuka wusste nicht ob Yukimura diese Aussage ernst meinte oder ob er sie lediglich dazu benutzte ihn ein wenig aufzuziehen. Schließlich entschied er sich dazu nur auf den Kommentar mit seinem Aussehen einzugehen.

„Danke, aber irgendwie... nun... es interessiert mich nicht ob mich jemand gerne anschaut oder nicht."

Yukimura ignorierte diese Aussage. Es war schließlich Tezukas Entscheidung ob er etwas auf sein Aussehen geben wollte oder nicht. Also wartete er ab, bis der Größere fertig war, nahm ihn dann einfach bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Schwimmbad. Er hatte so eine typische jugendliche Energie und das trotz seiner Krankheit oder vielleicht auch grade deswegen. Auf ihrem Weg, grüßte der Blauhaarige jeden Mitarbeiter der Rehaklinik, der ihnen begegnete fröhlich. Dann standen sie vor dem Schwimmbad. „Ich hoffe du hast deine Schwimmsachen dabei, Tezuka Buchou." Jetzt war sich Tezuka sicher, dass der Kleinere ihn definitiv ausziehen wollte, aber anmerken ließ er sich das nicht.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Wir haben aber auch noch ein paar Minuten." Er sah ihn ruhig an. „Aber du kannst dich schon umziehen. Ich bin gleich zurück." Tezuka versprach sich zu beeilen und lief dann los, kehrte wie versprochen kurze Zeit später wieder, zog sich um und ließ sich anschließend ins Wasser gleiten. Die Brille hatte er abgenommen, fühlte sich daher ein wenig unsicher. Zwar konnte er alles halbwegs erkennen, dich nicht so klar wie mit seiner Brille.

So entging ihm nicht, dass Yukimura langsam auf ihn zu kam und ihn dann sanft am Handgelenk griff. „Keine Sorge, du ertrinkst nicht, ich bin da und passe auf", versprach er leicht lachend. Sie standen beide am Rand. Was der Blauhaarige aber nicht wusste war, dass es hier eine Wellenmaschine gab, deren Start durch einen Klingelton angekündigt wurde. Irritiert schaut sich Yukimura um, konnte mit dem Ton nichts anfangen. Gerade wollte er Tezuka danach fragen, als er auch schon durch eine Welle an den Größeren gedrückt wieder. Das Wellenbad war hauptsächlich für Kinder, die hier auch in der Reha waren und meistens am frühen Morgen vor den ersten Therapien herum planschten.

Überrascht hielt Tezuka ihn fest. „Das ist die Wellenmaschine, normalerweise sollte sie um diese Zeit längst ausgestellt sein."  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt, hörte es auch wieder auf. Offenbar war jemandem der Fehler aufgefallen. Der Größere sah den Jungen in seinen Armen fragend an. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Noch etwas verwirrt schaute Yukimura zu Tezuka hoch. „Uhm… ja… ja, es geht schon. Ich war nur ziemlich überrascht. Ich kannte so etwas gar nicht", stellte er fest, machte aber noch keine Anstalten sich von Tezuka zu lösen. Stattdessen schaute er ihn weiter an, hatte nasse Strähnen im Gesicht hängen und lächelte leicht.

Tezuka strich ihm die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „"Die Kinder mögen es, kommen morgens vor dem Frühstück schon her um ein bisschen zu toben." Dass sie im Grunde selber noch Kinder waren ignorierte Tezuka gekonnt.

„An sich könnte mir das schon gefallen, ich war bloß nicht darauf vorbereitet." Erst jetzt realisierte Seiichi, dass er ja noch immer in Tezukas Armen lag, wurde rot und löste sich hastig von ihm. "T-tut mir Leid..."

Doch der Andere winkte ab. Es war doch nichts dabei.

Nach und nach kamen andere Patienten ins Schwimmbad, zogen sich um und kletterten ins Wasser. Wie immer kam als Letztes schließlich auch der Therapeut.

Sie begannen mit leichten Aufwärmübungen und bekamen dann verschiedene Geräte die sie zu den diversen Muskelaufbauübungen benutzen sollten. Yukimura hatte zwar immer eine fantastische Kondition gehabt und hielt auch jetzt schon länger durch als andere in seinem Zustand wohl geschafft hätten, doch irgendwann lehnte er sich gegen den Beckenrand und schloss die Augen. Zum Glück waren sie ganz hinten und er fiel nicht sofort auf. Yukimura wollte keine sorgenvollen Blicke mehr sehen.

Tezuka war jedoch sofort neben ihm und sah ihn an. „Geht es? Willst du dich lieber setzen?"

„Nein Tezuka, bitte nicht. Sonst werden die noch auf mich aufmerksam und bewachen mich bei jedem Training als würde ich gleich zusammenbrechen", meinte er bittend. „Ich brauche nur einen Moment Luft und dann geht es wieder." Trotzdem lehnte er seine Stirn gegen Tezukas Schulter. Die Nähe einer bekannten Person tat einfach gut.

Behutsam legte Tezuka ihm daraufhin einen Arm um die Taille, stützte ihn ein wenig. Er würde dem Kleineren so gut er konnte zur Seite stehen und helfen.  
Nach dem Schwimmen brachte Tezuka Seiichi in sein Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihm, wartete ab ob dieser ihn noch brauchte.

„Ich hasse es", sagte der Blauhaarige leise. „Ich hasse es so schwach zu sein und nichts dagegen machen zu können außer abzuwarten."

„Yukimura...", begann Tezuka vorsichtig. „Es mag jetzt eine schwere Zeit sein, aber solltest du dich nicht freuen, dass du wieder gesund wirst? Es gibt viele Menschen, die krank sind und niemals wieder gesund werden." Er sah den Kleineren fast schon sanft an, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sei jetzt stark und bald ist es dann vorbei. Dann wird diese Zeit zu einer kleinen Erinnerung zusammenschrumpfen und du wirst merken, dass dich all das stärker gemacht hat."

„Seiichi", sagte er einfach nur. Er schätzte zwar Höflichkeiten fand sie aber grade in ihrem Alter nicht unbedingt bis aufs äußerste angebracht und sprach auch die Leute in seinem Team häufiger mit dem Vornamen an. „Du hast ja Recht, ich sollte mich zusammenreißen. Aber wenn man nie krank war, dann ist so etwas einfach furchtbar."

Tezuka nannte eigentlich niemanden beim Vornamen, nicht einmal Kikumaru und den nannten sonst alle beim Vornamen. Trotzdem nahm er das höfliche Angebot mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis.  
„Kunimitsu...", bot er dem Anderen also auch seinen Vornamen an. Außer seinen Eltern und seinem Großvater nannte ihn eigentlich niemand so.  
Dann strich er Yukimura eine der noch feuchten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Du wirst es schaffen. Du bist stark."

„Schon gut… ich weiß, dass es bei euch nicht so üblich ist, kein Problem", meinte er und schmiegte sich fast ein bisschen an die Hand. Tezuka sollte ihm irgendwann den Vornamen anbieten wenn er es für den richtigen Zeitpunkt hielt.

„Schlaf einfach ein wenig. Ich habe jetzt medizinische Trainingstherapie und dann eine Interferenzstromtherapie für die Schulter. Soll ich dich zum Mittagessen abholen?"

Yukimura nickte. „Ja, dass wäre nett", murmelte er und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. „Danke für alles."

„Nichts zu danken..." Tezuka deckte den Blauhaarigen zu und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Die folgenden Tage trafen sich die beiden zu den Mahlzeiten, bei einigen Therapien und verbrachten auch einen Großteil ihrer Freizeit zusammen. Am Wochenende waren keine Therapien und Yukimura war nun schon fünf Tage da, fühlte sich bereits besser als bei seiner Ankunft, hatte ein wenig Farbe bekommen und hielt bei den Übungen besser durch. Langsam bauten sich seine Muskeln wieder auf und sein Körper erholte sich zusehends. Noch dazu freute er sich immer, wenn er etwas mit Tezuka unternahm, denn so konnte man sich gut von trüben Gedanken ablenken und in der Nähe des Anderen fühlte er sich einfach besser.

Tezuka holte ihn an diesem Samstag wie jeden Morgen zum Frühstück ab. „Bekommst du am Wochenende Besuch?" erkundigte er sich.

„Nein." Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe extra gesagt, dass mich hier niemand besuchen soll. Zum einen ist es eine weite Fahrt, zum anderen sollen sie mich nicht so erleben."

„Wirklich? Meine Familie kommt mich gelegentlich besuchen, aber dieses Wochenende nicht. Was machen wir dann die ganze Zeit? Am Wochenende ist ja keine Therapie und sonst... viel kann man nicht tun."

„Die Stadt ist doch nicht so weit weg und von der Klinik fährt stündlich ein Shuttlebus. Vielleicht bummeln wir einfach ein bisschen. Das kann doch nicht schaden", schlug Seiichi vor.

„Ja sicher, wenn du willst und dich kräftig genug fühlst." Tezuka achtete stets darauf, dass der Kleinere sich nicht überanstrengte. Im Speisesaal angekommen holten sie sich etwas zu Essen und setzten sich dann an ihren Stammplatz in der Nähe der Fenster.

„Tezuka es geht mir gut, keine Sorge", sagte er lächelnd nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Es ist wirklich lieb wie sehr du dich um mich kümmerst, aber man kann es auch übertreiben." Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, streifte dabei eher zufällig und unbewusst mit den Fingerspitzen Tezukas Hals.

Der Größere ließ sich die leichte Gänsehaut nicht weiter anmerken und nickte dann ergeben. „Aber ich glaube der ganze Tag wird dann doch zu viel." Er trank einen Schluck Tee und biss von seinem Toast ab.

Daraufhin beugte sich Yukimura zu ihm und meinte grinsend: „Ich habe ja dich. Zur Not trägst du mich."

Dann stand er auf und ging einfach zum Buffet, holte sich ein Brötchen und etwas Aufschnitt.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Tezuka ihm nach, zuckte dann leicht die Schultern und frühstückte weiter.

Yukimura hatte in den letzten Tagen angefangen wieder normal zu essen und einen gesunden Appetit entwickelt, den auch die Ärzte sehr positiv fanden. Nach dem Essen lächelte er Tezuka wieder an. „Dann lass uns in die Zimmer gehen und in zwanzig Minuten treffen wir uns am Haupteingang, okay?"

Tezuka war einverstanden, also trennten sie sich und gingen auf ihre Zimmer. Nachdem Kunimitsu sich für ihren Ausflug umgezogen und alles nötige wie Geld und Handy eingepackt hatte, stand er pünktlich am Haupteingang und wartete auf Yukimura, der kurz darauf kam. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem kleinen Shuttlebus, der sie in die nahe gelegene Stadt brachte.

Ohne Ortskenntnis und Straßenplan, wanderten sie durch die Innenstadt, kamen schließlich in Bahnhofsnähe und wurden fast von einer Gruppe Demonstranten mitgezogen, wenn Yukimura sie nicht geistesgegenwärtig in eine Seitengasse drängte.

„Ich hasse Jugendliche, die gegen sonst was demonstrieren."

Tezuka nickte zustimmend und führte sie die Gassen entlang zur anderen Seite der Hauptstraße. Von dort gingen sie den Weg weiter, besahen sich die Schaufenster.  
Das Wetter war schön und um sie herum gab es viele Paare. Einige Gesichter kamen ihnen bekannt vor. Es waren andere Patienten aus ihrer Klinik, die ihre Liebste oder ihren Liebsten zu besuch da hatten.

Lächelnd wandte sich Yukimura irgendwann seinem Begleiter zu. „Sag mal, möchtest du nicht auch mal Teil eines solchen Paares sein. Glücklich, verliebt, auf Wolke sieben?"

„Hmm? Keine Ahnung... ich denke schon." Tezuka zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Und du?"

„Na sicher!" Für Seiichi war das klar. „Ich glaube es gibt auch niemanden der sich nicht verlieben will. Manchmal hoffe ich, dass es bald passiert, weißt du. Ich glaube in unserem Alter ist es einfach am Schönsten."

„Glaubst du?" Der Größere war da eher skeptisch. „Ich glaube eher, dass wir zu jung für eine ernsthafte Beziehung sind. Ich meine, wir haben doch kaum Erfahrung und irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass es Beziehungen gibt, die unserem Alter geschlossen werden und ewig halten."

"Ob's ewig hält weiß ich nicht, aber das kannst du nie wissen. Und was die Erfahrungen angeht, die muss man eben noch machen, aber das musst du sowieso, egal ob mit vierzehn, achtzehn oder fünfundzwanzig. Ich hätte kein Problem damit eine Beziehung auch in unserem Alter schon ernsthaft einzugehen." Den letzten Satz sprach er nachdenklicher, leiser. Dann schaute er Tezuka ernst an.

„Wenn ich eine Beziehung eingehen würde, wäre es mir jedem Fall ernst... was hätte das denn sonst für einen Sinn? Aber ich bezweifle ein wenig, dass ich der Typ für eine Beziehung bin." Er war eben nicht der gefühlvolle, gesprächige Typ.

Sanft legte Yukimura ihm nun plötzlich eine Hand auf die Wange. „Kommt das nicht immer auf den Partner an? Wenn du jemanden hast, der dich wärmt, und der dir alles gibt, bei dem du dich fallen lassen kannst und dem du vertraust, dann würdest auch du es wollen. Und dann könntest auch du dich fallen lassen."

„Ich weiß nicht..." Das war ein Thema, mit dem Tezuka nichts anzufangen wusste. Er sah Yukimura ein unsicher an, spürte die warme Hand an seiner Wange und lächelte dann leicht.

„Sollen wir ein Eis essen? Ich lade dich ein."

Als Antwort erntete er ein leichtes Nickten des Kleineren, doch wandte sich dieser nicht ab, versank fast in den schönen braunen Augen seines Gegenübers, und nahm auch die Hand nicht weg, die zwanglos auf Tezukas Wange ruhte.

Der Größere sah ihm ruhig in die strahlend blauen Augen. Er mochte blau, es war seine Lieblingsfarbe. Fuji hatte auch blaue Augen, zeigte sie jedoch nicht oft, aber Yukimura, er war so anders als alle anderen Leute, die er kannte.  
„Dann komm, lass uns ein Eis essen." Tezuka lächelte ein wenig verlegen und entzog sich schließlich dieser Nähe.

Ein wenig enttäuscht nickte Yukimura, machte einen Schritt von ihm weg. Er wollte seinen Begleiter nicht in Verlegenheit bringen und scheinbar schätzte Tezuka Nähe wirklich nicht, egal wie sie gemeint war. So folgte er ihm schweigend zu einem kleinen, gemütlichen Eiscafe, setzte sich neben ihn an den Tisch. Bei dem Gedanken an ein leckeres Eis hob sich seine Laune wieder und freundlich lächelnd sah er Tezuka an.

Sie bestellten sich jeder einen Eisbecher und redeten über dies und das. Tezuka verbrachte gerne Zeit mit dem Captain von Rikkaidai. Er war anders als seine Teammitglieder, war in seinen Augen überhaupt etwas ganz besonderes und er ertappte sich dabei, dass er in Yukimuras Anwesenheit häufiger lächelte und mehr redete.

Als sie am Abend wieder in der Rehaklinik waren, hatten sie bis zum Abendessen noch eine Stunde Zeit. Yukimura verabschiedete sich von Tezuka mit der Begründung, dass er sich noch hinlegen wolle, stattdessen zog er sich jedoch um und ging zu den Courts. Eigentlich durfte er das noch nicht, aber irgendwann musste er ja mal wieder anfangen, sonst würde er es am Ende nie rechtzeitig zu den Nationals fit sein. Diese ganzen Therapien machten ihn wahnsinnig mit ihrer langsamen und vorsichtigen Vorgehensweise.

So stellte er die Ballmaschine an nachdem er sich warm gemacht hatte und begann die Bälle voller Wucht, aber doch auch mit viel Eleganz zurückzuschlagen.

Doch bereits nach dem fünften Ball stoppte die Maschine. Neben ihr stand Tezuka, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah Yukimura streng an. Er hatte eine ähnliche Idee gehabt und war froh, dass es so gewesen war, denn sonst hätte der andere sich vermutlich überanstrengt.

Yukimura atmete schnell, schaute Tezuka aber direkt an.

„Was soll das?" fragte er ihn ruhig. „Mach die Maschine wieder an, Tezuka." Seine Stimme war nicht unfreundlich, zeigte aber deutlich, dass er keine Widerworte duldete, doch war Tezuka keiner seiner Teamkameraden, der sofort kuschte.

„Ich werde diese Maschine nicht wieder anmachen. Du sollst dich noch schonen und wenn du dich überanstrengst, kannst du vielleicht nie wieder Tennis spielen."

Er trat auf Yukimura zu und nahm ihm den Schläger aus der Hand.

„Tezuka", sagte er nun schärfer und hielt den Schläger fest. „Ich entscheide selbst was gut für mich ist! Wenn ich jetzt nicht wieder anfange, dann kann ich irgendwann gar nicht mehr spielen!" Er schaute zu dem Anderen hoch.

„Seiichi!" Tezuka sah ihn streng an. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dir selber schadest."

Die Hand, die den Schläger immer noch festhielt, zitterte leicht, dann ließ Yukimura los und senkte den Kopf, schaute auf den Boden und seufzte.

Tezuka stellte den Schläger weg und nahm Seiichi dann einen Moment sanft in den Arm. „Hab Geduld, so schwer es auch ist", flüsterte er mit für ihn überraschend sanfter Stimme.

Im ersten Moment war der Blauhaarige überrascht grade von Tezuka umarmt zu werden, doch da es einfach gut tat, dass so weit weg von zu Hause jemand für ihn da war, ihm einen kleinen Funken Wärme und Nähe schenkte, legte er schließlich ganz vorsichtig seine Arme um Tezukas Körper und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Hab Geduld...es mag schwer sein, aber am Ende wird es sich bezahlt machen. Glaub mir."

„Ja, ich glaube dir Tezuka. Irgendwann wird alles gut." Lächelnd sah der Kleinere zu ihm hoch, lächelte und strich ihm zärtlich ein paar Strähnen aus den Augen.

„Bestimmt... und jetzt komm. Lass uns zum Abendessen gehen."

Das war's

So langsam erkennt man doch schon, dass die zwei sich ganz gut leiden können. Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen. Danke für's Lesen und liebe Grüße

Conzi & Seiichi


	3. Chapter 3

**Autorin:** Conzi & YukimuraSeiichi

**Titel der Story:** Destiny

**Titel des Kapitels:** Unerwarteter Besuch

**Kapitel:** 3/18

**Charaktere:** Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syusuke andere Charaktere werden erwähnt.

**Warnung:** OoCness bei den Charas, vor allem im späteren Verlauf der Story, irgendwie übertrieben, shonen-ai, teilweise dark, romantik, Zucker, lemon, lime (die ganze FF hindurch)

**Rating:** T (teilweise MA)

**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht uns, sondern Takeshi Konomi und wir verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.

Anmerkungen: Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD Ach und soviel ich weiß sind wir die ersten, die dieses Pairing schreiben

**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art sind wir immer offen, schließlich wollen wir besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Kapitel 3: Unerwarteter Besuch

Schweigend folgte Yukimura Tezuka zum Abendessen. Im Speisesaal sah er jedoch die meiste Zeit einfach nur aus dem Fenster, beobachtete die Sonne, wie sie über den Bergen langsam unterging. Hunger hatte er keinen.

„Du solltest etwas essen... Wenigstens etwas Salat, Obst oder etwas Ähnliches", bat Tezuka seinen Gegenüber nun bereits zum dritten Mal und weil er keine Lust hatte es noch öfter zu sagen, nahm er kurzerhand seine Gabel, piekste eine Gurke aus seinem Salat auf und hielt sie Yukimura vor die Nase.

Diese Art brachte den Blauhaarigen wieder zum Lächeln und er schnappte sich die Gurke von der Gabel. „Du sorgst besser für mich als eine Mutter", sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen. Wie willst du denn zu Kräften kommen, wenn du nichts isst?" Der Größere sah ihn einen Moment ruhig an und fügte dann hinzu: „Los, jetzt hol dir etwas."

Yukimura schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Nein, ich... ich werde ein bisschen ins Schwimmbad gehen. Da ist jetzt sicher niemand." Er stand auf. „Komm doch nach wenn du willst und mich noch nicht satt hast", flüsterte er dem Größeren leise ins Ohr und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

„Warte...ich komme gleich mit." Tezuka wollte Yukimura jetzt ungern alleine lassen.

Kurzerhand holten sie ihre Sachen und gingen in das klinikinterne Schwimmbad, das jetzt fast verlassen dalag. Nur drei Kinder, die die letzten Einsätze der Wellenmaschine noch erleben wollten waren noch da.

„Komm", meinte Yukimura lachend, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten. „Jetzt wo ich darauf vorbereitet bin, möchte ich auch mal einen solchen Wellengang erleben." Er war eben doch erst vierzehn und damit noch ein Kind.

„Geh ruhig..." Auch wenn er nicht viel älter war, Tezuka hatte an solchen Dingen nicht so einen Spaß. Er setzte sich über Seiichis Art lächelnd an den Beckenrand und ließ die Beine ins Wasser baumeln.

„Warum kommst du nicht mit?" fragte der Kleinere etwas überrascht, ließ Tezuka aber natürlich gewähren und ging das Wasser. Er wirkte in den Wellen wie ein ganz normaler Teenager, keine Spur von der Krankheit, die noch vor kurzem an ihm genagt hatte. Ein angenehmes Strahlen lag in seinen Augen, während Yukimura einfach für sich selbst herumalberte. „Los Tezuka... komm zu mir...", rief er irgendwann lachend und winkte dem anderen Jungen zu.

Um ihm den Gefallen zu tun, ließ sich der Captain von Seigaku ins Wasser gleiten und schwamm zu Yukimura, sah ihn an. „Schön, dass du mal lachst." In den letzten Tagen war er immer eher mit sich und der ganzen Situation unzufrieden.

„Ich lache öfter als du. Also bist du jetzt einmal dran… mit Lachen meine ich", schlug Yukimura vor und begann Tezuka mit Wasser voll zu spritzen.

Dieser wehrte das Wasser ab und spritzte zurück, wenn auch weniger enthusiastisch. „Kindskopf..."

Lächelnd schaute Yukimura zu ihm auf. „Ja, manchmal bin ich das. So ist man halt mit vierzehn: Am liebstem erwachsen, aber letztlich doch noch ein Kind."

„Hmm..." Der Größere zuckte leicht die Schultern und tauchte unter, strich sich dann die nassen Haare zurück. Er war nicht gerne ohne Brille, aber im Schwimmbad ging es nicht anders.

„Wahrscheinlich schickt es sich nicht so etwas zu einem Jungen zu sagen, aber du bist süß ohne Brille", gestand Yukimura ganz leise. Er stand direkt vor Tezuka und strich ihm durch die nassen Haare.

Auf seine Aussage erntete er einen überraschten Blick, dann ein verlegendes Räuspern. „Danke... nur leider sehe ich ohne Brille nicht viel und fühle mich eher unsicher", meinte er schließlich. Yukimura war ihm im Moment jedoch so nah, dass er keine Probleme damit hatte den Kleineren sehen zu können.

„Aber solange du nicht alleine bist geht es doch", wisperte Seiichi ihm ins Ohr und lächelte leicht. „Und im Moment bin ich wohl das einzig interessante hier, wenn man von der zauberhaften Wandkachelung absieht." Die Kinder waren mittlerweile verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich war ihnen aufgefallen wie spät es war und dass sie sich beeilen sollten um zum Abendessen zu kommen.

Als Yukimura so nah an seinem Ohr sprach, lief dem Größeren ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Na solange du mir Bescheid sagst bevor ich irgendwo gegen laufe."

„Ich pass schon auf. Deinem hübschen Gesicht stehen keine Narben, was sollen die Mädchen da denken." Nun lachte Yukimura wieder.

„Du redest so viel von Mädchen. Wieso hast du keine Freundin?" bemerkte Tezuka Stirn runzelnd.

„Hmm…" Der Kleinere trat einen Schritt zurück. „Gute Frage, ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht will ich einfach keine."

„Ich dachte du wünschst dir eine Beziehung."

„Tja, und wieso hast du keine Freundin wo du doch vorhin gesagt hast, du könntest dir durchaus vorstellen, Teil eines verliebten Paares zu sein?"

„Nur weil ich es mir vorstellen könnte, heißt es nicht, dass ich es jetzt unbedingt brauche. Man kann Liebe nun einmal nicht erzwingen."

Yukimura nickte. „Das ist wahr." Er kam wieder einen Schritt näher zu Tezuka. „Entschuldige bitte, ich werde das Thema nicht mehr anschneiden."

„Ist schon gut..."

Es war Tezuka nicht entgangen, dass Yukimura dauernd seine Nähe suchte, so blind war Tezuka nun auch nicht, egal ob mit oder ohne Brille.

„Seiichi... ich denke wir sollten langsam aus dem Wasser raus. Es wird spät und wir waren den ganzen Tag unterwegs... du sollst dich doch nicht überanstrengen."

„Ja… ist gut", sagte der blauhaarige Buchou und stieg langsam aus dem Wasser, wickelte sich in ein Handtuch und ging zu den Duschen, ehe er sich danach auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer machte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Tezuka sich irgendwie bedrängt fühlte und das wollte er ja auf keinen Fall. Also würde er sich ein bisschen zurückhalten.

Leise seufzend sah Tezuka ihm nach. Er duschte auf seinem Zimmer, zog sich um und legte sich anschließend ins Bett, starrte an die Decke. Yukimura kam ihm immer so nah, ungewöhnlich nah und dann Sprach er von Liebe und Beziehungen. Hatte sich der andere am Ende in ihn verliebt? Aber sie waren doch beide Jungen, das ging doch nicht, noch dazu waren sie in verschiedenen Teams, also Rivalen.  
Aufgewühlt zog er gegen Mitternacht seinen Trainingsanzug an und ging auf die Courts, schlug einige Bälle, allerdings mit Rechts. Er wollte seine Schulter nicht unnötig belasten. Aber Schlaf würde er so bald keinen finden.

Tezuka war jedoch nicht der einzige, der nicht schlafen konnte. Yukimura dachte nach, immer und immer wieder, bis er letztlich irgendwann mitten in der Nacht sein Zimmer verließ und durch die Klinik wanderte. Er sah das Licht bei den Courts, dachte sich seinen Teil, ging jedoch nicht dorthin. Seufzend ließ er sich draußen im Park auf einer Bank nieder. Zum Glück war es nicht kalt.

Irgendwann erlosch das Licht bei den Courts nachdem Tezukas Vernunft ihn bereits zum sechsten Mal in den Minuten ermahnt hatte sich endlich ins Bett zu legen.

Er nahm den direkten Weg zurück, betrat lautlos sein Zimmer, denn sollte die Oberschwester mitbekommen, dass er nachts durch die Gänge wanderte würde er Ärger bekommen.  
Seufzend, müde und viel zu aufgewühlt um zu schlafen legte sich Tezuka hin, griff mit einer Hand nach einem kleinen Plüschbären auf seinem Nachtschrank. Ein Geschenk seiner Mutter bevor er hierher gefahren war. Die letzten Wochen hatte er ihn nie beachtet und war immer gut alleine zu Recht gekommen, aber jetzt fehlte ihm seine Familie doch. Es war einer der seltenen Momente in denen Tezuka bemerkte, dass er doch noch nicht so erwachen war, wie er es gerne hätte.  
Es war dunkel im Zimmer, aber Tezuka wusste, dass der Bär braunes Fell hatte, Fujis Haar nicht unähnlich und eine große blaue Schleife um den Hals trug.  
Tezuka wünschte sich dieser eigenartigen Situation entfliehen zu können. Er war überfordert und das machte ihm Sorgen.

Als Yukimura kurz vor Sonnenaufgang endlich den Weg zurück in sein Bett fand, hatte er für sich beschlossen Tezuka einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er wollte nicht, dass der andere sich irgendwie schlecht bedrängt, schließlich sollte er hier ja gesund werden. Und sobald sie hier raus waren, gab es eh keine Probleme mehr, da würden sie sich kaum noch über den Weg laufen, höchstens bei Meisterschaften.  
Seufzend nahm Seiichi das zweite Kissen, das er selber mit in die Klinik gebracht hatte und kuschelte sich hinein. Er hätte hier nicht herkommen sondern Zuhause bleiben sollen. Über diesen seltsamen Gedanken schlief er letztlich doch ein, der Sonntagmorgen kam jedoch viel zu schnell.

Auch für Tezuka, denn er war nicht besonders ausgeschlafen. Trotzdem stand er brav auf und machte sich fertig. Er hatte den Entschluss gefasst, dass er den Buchou von Rikkaidai mochte und es doch schön war zur Abwechslung nicht immer alleine zu sein. Sollte Yukimura sich wirklich in ihn verliebt haben würde er ihm höflich klar machen, dass er diese Gefühle nicht erwiderte, sich aber geehrt fühle und trotzdem gerne mit ihm befreundet sein würde.  
So klopfte er wie jeden Morgen pünktlich zum Frühstück an die Tür des Anderen, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Seiichi ihm aus dem Weg gehen wollte und daher bereits beim Frühstück war.

Yukimura hatte sich viele Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Tezuka es nicht gewohnt war, dass Menschen einfach aus Sympathie seine Nähe suchten, wahrscheinlich suchte sonst nie jemand seine Nähe. Offenbar war es für Tezuka unglaublich, dass es jemanden gab, der ihm einfach so gerne mal Nahe war, ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken.

Verwirrt kam die Hauptperson aus Yukimuras Gedankenwelt nach unten und direkt auf ihn zu. „Guten Morgen..." Tezuka lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Yukimura nickte und deutete auf einen leeren Stuhl. „Guten Morgen… Ja, sicher, setz dich", meinte er und lehnte sich zurück, beobachtete Tezuka dabei wie dieser sich etwas zu Essen holte, ehe er sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" erkundigte sich der Größere dann.

Eine Weile schaute Yukimura Tezuka einfach an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich glaube das ging dir nicht anders nicht wahr Tezuka?" fragte er ruhig und fügte hinzu: „Was für Dinge gehen dir im Kopf umher, die dich nicht schlafen lassen?"

Tezuka war sichtlich überrascht, dass er offenbar so leicht zu durchschauen war, doch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Um ehrlich zu sein… ich weiß er nicht so genau." Ein wenig hilflos zuckte er die Schultern.  
„Und wieso konntest du nicht schlafen?"

„Weil ich mich frage, wovor du Angst hast. Ist es für dich so erstaunlich, dass jemand deine Nähe sucht. Hast du dir schon einmal überlegt, dass ich dich eben einfach mag? Dass ich einfach gerne in deiner Nähe bin? Das ist so meine Art. Ich denke eben nicht darüber nach ob es vielleicht anders verstanden werden könnte." Seine Stimme war zwar sanft, ließ aber keinen Zweifel an der Wichtigkeit seiner Worte zu.

„Nein… ja… es erstaunt mich wirklich. Ich kenne das sonst nicht…", gestand Tezuka und sah verlegen auf den Teller vor sich. Er hatte Yukimura mit seinem Verhalten, seinem andauernden Nachdenken nicht verletzen wollen.  
„Es tut mir Leid…"

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Tezuka. Wenn du es nicht gewohnt bist, ist es dein gutes Recht es seltsam zu finden. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass du in meinen Augen durchaus ein sehr lieber und netter Mensch bist. Deswegen habe ich einfach deine Nähe gesucht. Ich bin nicht gerne allein und brauche Menschen um mich. Vielleicht vergesse ich selbst dabei, dass nicht jeder das mag. Somit muss ich mich wohl auch bei dir entschuldigen", sagte er ehrlich und lächelte Tezuka leicht an.

„Hmm… nein, es ist schon gut… Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts dagegen Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, ganz im Gegenteil."

Dafür bekam er von Yukimura ein Lächelnd zu sehen. „Lass uns heute ein bisschen spazieren gehen und die Gegend genießen. Vielleicht hängen wir dann nicht weiter unseren seltsamen Gedanken nach. Was meinst du?"

„Einverstanden…" Er nickte ihm zu und frühstückte in Ruhe zu Ende. Sie verbrachten einen schönen Tag zusammen und auch die nächsten Tage waren sie stets zusammen. Dann war wieder Wochenende und Tezuka und Yukimura kamen gut gelaunt vom Frühstück. „Also... was machen wir heute?" Keiner von beiden rechnete mit Besuch.

Es war jedoch nicht Yukimura, der die Frage beantwortete, sondern eine andere Stimme. „Tezuka, vielleicht willst du ja den Tag einfach mit mir verbringen." und ehe sich selbiger versah, kam ein hübscher braunhaariger Junge grinsend auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

Tezuka war sichtlich überrascht, lächelte dann aber und erwiderte die Umarmung ein zaghaft. „Fuji..." Er sah den Kleineren an. „"Was machst du denn hier?"

Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu Yukimura. „

Seiichi... Fuji Syusuke kennst du ja nehme ich an, ebenso wie du Fuji Rikkaidais Buchou Yukimura Seiichi auch kennst, oder?"

Yukimura nickte Fuji freundlich zu. „Kennen wäre zuviel gesagt", meinte der Blauhaarige. „Aber ich habe von dir gehört und natürlich von deinem Spiel. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und Akaya hat dir nicht zu sehr zugesetzt."

Fuji erwiderte das Lächeln. „Mir geht es gut, keine Sorge und es freut mich den berühmten Yukimura endlich mal zu treffen, auch wenn ich nicht dachte das du hier bist." Etwas forschend schaute er nun Tezuka an, nahm aber die Arme nicht weg, die er um den anderen gelegt hatte.

„Wir können ja etwas zu dritt unternehmen", schlug Tezuka vor und sah erst "seinen" Tensai, dann Yukimura an. Er freute sich Fuji zu sehen, trotzdem fragte er: „Fuji, solltest du nicht eigentlich im Trainingscamp sein? Oder steht die Auswahlmannschaft gegen die Amerikaner bereits fest?" Wie er es hasste nicht auf dem neuesten Stand zu sein.

„Ach was… das Camp kommt auch einen Tag ohne mich aus. Denk doch nicht immer nur an Tennis Tezuka."

Yukimura jedoch winkte ab. „Ist schon gut, ihr habt euch so lange nicht gesehen und ich sehe dich hier jeden Tag. Macht was Nettes bei dem schönen Wetter."

Fuji hatte bei Yukimuras Worten gleich die Arme noch etwas enger um Tezuka geschlungen. Sein Buchou gehörte ihm, auch wenn der das noch nicht wusste, aber deswegen war ja hier. Er wollte Tezuka ein paar Dinge gestehen.

„Ach was... komm Seiichi... wir können auch etwas zu dritt unternehmen." Er lächelte ihn freundlich an. Dann sah er zu Fuji, der ihn so unnatürlich fest umarmte. „Hast du mich so vermisst?" Er lachte leise. Überhaupt hatte Yukimuras Einfluss die letzten Wochen dafür gesorgt, dass Tezuka eher mal Gefühle zeigte.

„Seiichi..." machte Fuji leise und ließ das Ganze mal unkommentiert, blickte aber von einem zum anderen. Yukimura hatte die Situation jedoch ziemlich gut durchblickt und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. „Macht euch einen schönen Tag", meinte er sanft. „Du kannst mich ja heute Abend zum Essen wieder abholen… Kunimitsu..." Und dann war er auch schon gegangen. Fuji warf ihm einen ziemlich düsteren Blick nach.

Tezuka ließ Fuji los und griff nach Yukimuras Hand. „Hey... „ Er sah ihn an, wollte Yukimura nicht einfach alleine lassen. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit gemeinsam verbracht und so kannte der andere Buchou niemanden sonst. Das wäre doch unfair.

Yukimura sah erst zu Tezuka und spürte dann Fujis Blick auf sich. „Ich glaube Fuji hat einen wichtigen Grund warum er hier ist und dann solltest du ihm auch die Zeit geben, die er mit dir haben will." Sanft strich er Tezuka über die Wange. „Keine Sorge, ich komme schon einen Tag ohne dich klar", lachte er leise.

„Na schön..." Der Größere nickte leicht. „Dann sehen wir uns zum Abendessen. Wenn du dich mal bei deinem Team melden willst, in meinem Zimmer steht mein Laptop. Du kannst ihn benutzen wenn du willst." Er reichte Yukimura seinen Zimmerschlüssel und ging dann zu Fuji zurück.  
„Also? Was möchtest du machen wenn du mich hier schon so überraschst?"

„Ich möchte einfach nur Zeit mit dir verbringen." Der Kleinere lächelte, vielleicht eine Spur breiter als sonst und nahm Tezukas Hand. „"Lass und ein bisschen draußen in den Park gehen und uns einfache… nah sein."

„Wenn du willst..." Durch Yukimuras Verhalten und ihrem klärenden Gespräch hatte er aufgehört bei allem gleich mehr zu denken als vielleicht dahinter steckte. Also ging er mit Fuji in den Park und bat den Kleineren ihm zu erzählen wie sich Zuhause und im Trainingscamp alles so entwickelte, schließlich bekam er in der Klinik kaum etwas mit, wenn man von Oishis Emails absah.

Allerdings war Fuji nicht Yukimura und hatte offenbar irgendwie ein Problem mit dem Buchou von Rikkaidai. Dieser kam Tezuka für seinen Geschmack einfach viel zu Nahe. Das konnte er so nicht einfach hinnehmen.

„Sag mal... was ist da zwischen dir und Yukimura?" fragte er Tezuka dann, nachdem sie sich ins warme Gras gelegt hatten und Fuji sich dreist an Tezuka schmiegte.

Dieser saß an einen Baum gelehnt, Fujis Kopf ruhte auf seinem Schoß.

„Was meinst du? Wir sind befreundet. Seiichi kam vor etwa zwei Wochen hier an und war alleine. Ich habe ihn rumgeführt, ihm alles gezeigt und weil er nur ungern alleine ist und man gut mit ihm reden kann, haben wir viel Zeit miteinander verbracht."

„Aha...", brummte Fuji. „Er kommt dir ziemlich nah. Das ist ja Recht ungewöhnlich für dich, dass du das zulässt meine ich.", meinte er dann und setzte sich auf. „Ich glaube er hat dich ziemlich gerne und wenn man dich so sieht würde ich fast meinen, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht."

„Ja, ich mag ihn. Er ist nett, aber es ist in einer Freundschaft normal, dass man einander sympathisch findet." Er sah Fuji verwirrt an. „Und er hat mir gesagt, dass das einfach seine Art ist und ich mir nichts dabei denken muss, denn anfangs dachte ich, dass er... nun… mehr von mir will. Wir haben das aber geklärt und ich weiß, dass es nicht stimmt. Also mache ich mir keine Sorgen." Tezuka schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch selbst wenn... wieso bist du so sauer?"

„Weil du mein Buchou bist", stellte Fuji ganz direkt und mit einem für ihn nicht ganz typischen kindlichen Schmollmund klar. Dann kletterte der hübsche Tensai auf Tezukas Schoß und schmiegte sich an den schlanken Körper.

„Das bleibe ich ja auch." Er runzelte die Stirn und sah auf Fuji hinab. „Seit wann bist du so anschmiegsam?"

Fuji kuschelte sich noch weiter an. „Ich habe viel nachgedacht...", begann er leise. „Und da habe ich festgestellt, dass du eben nicht nur mein Buchou für mich bist, sondern eben auch noch etwas anderes."

„Dafür musst du nachdenken?" fragte Tezuka mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Natürlich sind wir mehr. Wir sind auch Freunde Fuji."

Seufzend schaute der Kleinere auf und ehe Tezuka sich versah, küsste Fuji ihn sanft auf den Mund. „Nicht nur Freunde… du bist noch mehr für mich", hauchte er dann.

Als Tezuka Fujis Lippen auf seinen spürte, war mehr als überrascht. Augenblicklich spannte er sich an und riss die Augen auf. Verständnislos sah er den Kleineren an, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, nur kam kein Ton über seine Lippen. Tezuka war sprachlos.

Fujis schöne blaue Augen schauten ihn an. „Schau nicht so erschrocken", bat er mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich habe dir doch nichts Schlimmes gesagt."

„Ich... aber..." Der Größere schob Fuji von sich, stand auf, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ging auf und ab. Er war durcheinander.

Mit traurigem Blick sah Fuji zu seinem Buchou auf. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er es ihm sagen sollte und es hatte viel Überwindung gekostet. Natürlich hatte er nicht davon ausgehen können, dass Tezuka seine Gefühle erwiderte, aber dass er gleich so reagierte. Seufzend stand er auf. „Tut mir leid... ich wollte nur ehrlich sein."

Tezuka schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und sah Fuji dann wieder an. „D-danke... dass du ehrlich bist meine ich..." Er war noch immer verwirrt und durcheinander. Fuji und er waren doch Freunde, einfach nur Freunde.  
„Ich... es ist trotzdem ziemlich viel... ich muss das erstmal verarbeiten..." Aber er wollte den Kleineren auch nicht verletzen, hatte er ihn doch gerne. Traurig sah er auf den Boden.

„Schon gut Tezuka. Diese Antwort reicht mir schon. Es ist mehr, als ich erwarten kann", sagte er leise. Noch trauriger machte ihn der Gedanke, wie lieb er mit Yukimura umging, doch gleichzeitig machte es ihn auch wütend. Was hatte Yukimura, was er nicht hatte? Ja, der andere war hübsch, fragil, sanft, aber war er das nicht auch? Außerdem kannten sie sich schon so lange.

„"Aber..." Tezuka trat auf Fuji zu, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bedeutest mir viel, aber... als Freund, verstehst du? Ich will dir nicht wehtun, aber ich will dich auch nicht belügen und ich will dich auch nicht verlieren." Dann drehte er sich um. "Es tut mir Leid Syusuke..."

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren und das weißt du. Dazu habe ich dich zu gerne", sagte Fuji mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Tezuka sah ihn noch einmal an, nahm ihn dann einen Moment in den Arm. „Du bedeutest mir wirklich viel und ich schätze dich sehr. Ich hoffe, dass du jemanden findest, der dich so liebt wie du es verdienst. Ich verspreche, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde."

„Danke." Fuji lächelte nun wieder, schmiegte sich noch kurz an Tezuka an, ehe er sich von ihm löste. „Ich schätze ich gehe zurück ins Camp. Aber wenigstens kann ich allen berichten, dass es dir gut geht. Wir zählen auf dich Buchou. Wird gesund und komm bald zurück." Fast beschwörend wedelte er mit dem Finger vor Tezukas Gesicht herum, entlockte dem Größeren so ein leichtes Lächeln

„In Ordnung... pass auf dich auf. Grüß alle von mir. Ich erwarte, dass ihr euer bestes gebt und wir bei den Nationals gut abschneiden. Bis dahin bin ich zurück, versprochen." Er küsste Fuji leicht auf die Wange. „Ich danke für deine Freundschaft."

„Du musst bei den Nationals dabei sein, wir zählen alle auf dich." Dann ging Fuji langsam zurück zum Bahnhof. Er fühlte sich etwas besser, auch wenn Tezuka ihn nicht liebte. Aber so konnte er ihm wenigstens ehrlich in die Augen schauen.

Der Größere sah ihm lange nach und seufzte traurig. Sein Herz fühlte sich schwer an. Er hatte einen seiner besten Freunde verletzt und dabei hatte er das nicht einmal gewollt. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er in so einer Situation keine andere Wahl. Geknickt ging er zur Klinik zurück.

Yukimura hatte Tezukas Angebot angenommen und hatte eine lange Email an Sanada geschrieben, die er auch dem ganzen Team vorlesen sollte. Darin hatte er gesagt, dass es ihm gut ginge und dass er hoffte, sie alle bald wieder zu sehen. Gerade klappte er den Laptop zu und wollte Tezukas Zimmer wieder verlassen, als dieser in den Raum kam und sich ohne ein Wort einfach ins Bett legte.

„Tezuka?", sprach der Blauhaarige den Anderen leise an und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. „Was ist passiert? Wo ist Fuji?"

„Zurück...", kam die leise, nur schwer verständliche Antwort. Tezuka hatte sein Gesicht im Kissen vergraben.

Sanft strich Yukimura ihm über den Kopf. „Willst du darüber reden?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Fuji... er liebt mich... er hat mich geküsst...", nuschelte Kunimitsu leise ins Kissen.

Trotz der für Tezuka ernsten und neuen Situation, musste Yukimura lächeln. „Irgendwie habe ich mir so etwas schon gedacht. So wie er sich dir gegenüber verhalten hat. Und du? Du siehst ihn wohl nur als guten Freund und jetzt bist du traurig, weil du ihm wehgetan hast?" Der Blauhaarige wusste offenbar genau was Tezuka dachte.

Als Antwort bekam er ein Nicken, gefolgt von einem leisen Seufzen, das jedoch fast komplett vom Kissen verschluckt wurde. Tezuka wusste einfach nicht was er jetzt machen, wie er sich Fuji gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Sanft zog Yukimura Tezuka an sich und hielt ihn fest. „Ich glaube, du musst keine Angst haben. Ich kenne Fuji zwar nicht, aber er machte auf mich den Eindruck, dass du ihm sehr wichtig bist. Er wird dein Freund bleiben, auch wenn es die ersten Tage wehtun wird. Das ist normal, geht aber mit der Zeit vorbei."

Tezuka kuschelte sich an Yukimura an. So zierlich der Andere auch wirkte, er war stark und Tezuka wusste, dass er sich bei ihm auch mal fallen lassen konnte und nicht immer stark sein musste.  
„Danke..."

Lächelnd kraulte Yukimura Tezuka im Nacken, gab ihm einfach das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein und diese Situation einsam mit sich selbst austragen zu müssen.

„Keine Ursache…", meinte Seiichi lächelnd. „Ich habe doch gesagt, auch du brauchst jemanden bei dem du einfach nur du selbst sein kannst."

Als Antwort bekam er ein Nicken und einen kurzen Blick, ehe Tezuka die Augen schloss.

Nach einer Weile löste sich der Größere wieder von ihm. „Sollen wir essen gehen und dann... ich weiß nicht. Ins Kino? Ich glaube etwas Ablenkung wäre gut."

„Gerne, wenn du möchtest begleite ich dich und lenke dich ein wenig ab." Lächelnd zwinkerte er Tezuka zu.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer, gingen zum Abendessen und anschließend ins örtliche Kino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autorin:** Conzi & YukimuraSeiichi

**Titel der Story:** Destiny

**Titel des Kapitels:** Gefühle

**Kapitel:** 4/18

**Charaktere:** Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, andere Charaktere werden erwähnt.

**Warnung:** OoCness bei den Charas, vor allem im späteren Verlauf der Story, irgendwie übertrieben, shonen-ai, teilweise dark, romantik, Zucker, lemon, lime (die ganze FF hindurch)

**Rating:** T (teilweise MA)

**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht uns, sondern Takeshi Konomi und wir verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.

**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD Ach und soviel ich weiß sind wir die ersten, die dieses Pairing schreiben

**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art sind wir immer offen, schließlich wollen wir besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**-----------------------**

Kapitel 4: Gefühle

„Was für einen Film möchtest du sehen? Ich schaue nur selten Filme und kenne mich daher nicht aus."  
Tezuka und Yukimura standen vor den Schaukästen mit den Filmplakaten, des aktuellen Kinoprogramms. Nach Fujis überraschendem Geständnis brauchte der Captain von Seigaku etwas Ablenkung und er war froh, dass Seiichi bereit gewesen war ihn zu begleiten.

„Ich mich auch nicht. Aber komm, lass uns einfach irgendeinen Horrorfilm gucken. Dann kommst du bestimmt auf andere Gedanken", schlug der Blauhaarige vor, nahm Tezukas Hand und ging mit ihm zur Kasse. Der Größere kaufte zwei Karten für „Saw III". Tezuka lud Yukimura ins Kino ein, schließlich war er es, der den Kleineren mitgeschleppte hatte. Über den Film hatte er nichts gehört, Seiichi erzählte jedoch, dass er in diversen Berichten gelesen hatte, dass es ein ziemlich seltsamer Film sein sollte.

Während des Films rutschte Yukimura tiefer in den Sitz und schloss die Augen. Zwar war er eigentlich nicht zart besaitet, aber das war doch etwas zu viel. „Amerikaner machen seltsame Filme", stellte er fest.

Tezuka war selber auch nicht von dem Film angetan, konnte es sich aber anschauen ohne die Augen zu schließen. Sein Blick glitt schließlich zu Yukimura und er legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Sollen wir lieber rausgehen?" fragte er flüsternd. Soweit er das mitbekommen hatte wären sie auch nicht die ersten, die den Kinosaal verlassen würden.

„Schade ums Geld, aber ich dachte lieber so etwas, als eine Liebeskomödie", flüsterte der Blauhaarige entschuldigend zurück und schaute Tezuka im Halbdunkeln verlegen an, doch der winkte ab.

„Schon gut... komm lass uns gehen." Tezuka stand auf, nahm Yukimuras Hand und ging mit ihm nach draußen. „Gehen wir noch was trinken? Auf dem Weg zurück zu Klinik ist doch noch dieses kleine Café."

„Gerne, ich möchte eigentlich auch noch nicht ins Bett", sagte er lächelnd und verschränkte seine Finger mit Tezukas.

„So spät ist es ja noch nicht..."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Richtung und setzte sich in das Café.

„Vielleicht sollte ich gar nicht schlafen, sonst träume ich noch von einem Mörder mit einer Maske oder so etwas", meinte Yukimura grinsend, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, versuchte einfach sich zu entspannen.

„Ich kann in deinem Zimmer warten bis du eingeschlafen bist", schlug Tezuka lächelnd vor und bestellte ihnen dann Tee.

„Du kannst auch einfach mit in meinem Bett schlafen und wenn ich Alpträume habe, kann ich mich an dich kuscheln", sagte Yukimura lachend.

„Da ich vermutlich eh nicht schlafen kann... sicher, wieso nicht." Tezuka wirkte in dem Moment ein wenig geistesabwesend und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Wieso kannst du nicht schlafen? Du meinst wegen der Sache von heute morgen?" Der Blauhaarige seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich auf andere Gedanken bringen."

„Schon gut... das geht sicher von alleine weg." Der Größere schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin nicht der Typ für so etwas wie Beziehungen..."

„Mhmmm..." machte Yukimura nur und fügte dann hinzu: „Vielleicht ist Fuji auch einfach nicht der richtige Partner. Ich bin sicher, eines Tages taucht deine Liebe bei dir auf."

„Hmm... ich bin ja erst Vierzehn und habe noch viel Zeit. Aber lass uns von etwas anderem reden..." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„In Ordnung, also dann gehen wir zurück zum Thema des messerschwingenden Massenmörders, ja?" meinte Yukimura lachend in der Hoffnung Tezuka von seinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken.

Es klang schön, wenn der Blauhaarige lachte. Überhaupt schien stets ein Strahlen von ihm auszugehen, selbst wenn er ernst schaute und genau das war etwas, das Tezuka an ihm mochte. Er strahlte eine Sanftheit und Lebensfreude aus und Tezuka wollte dieses Lachen, diesen Glanz in Yukimuras Augen bewahren. Der Andere sollte nie traurig sein.

„Na wenn das das richtige Thema ist." Wieder einmal hatte es Seiichi mit seiner Art geschafft dem stoischen Jungen ein Lächeln zu entlocken.

„Also wenn ich die Wahl habe zwischen düsteren Gedanken über die Liebe und Angst vor einem Massenmörder, dann nehme ich eindeutig lieber den Massenmörder", meinte Seiichi und grinste frech. „Weißt du, wenn ich Angst habe, dann habe ich immer einen Grund mich irgendwo anzukuscheln."

„Du scheinst mir ohnehin ein kleiner Schmusekater zu sein", stellte Tezuka lächelnd fest, hob eine Hand und strich Yukimura leicht über die Wange.

„Na ja, ich mag es eben mich irgendwo anzuschmusen, dass hab ich dir ja schon gesagt. Und solange sich mein Schmuseopfer nicht stören lässt, ist es doch okay." Schmunzelnd schaute er zu Tezuka, schmiegte sich leicht an die streichelnde Hand. Sicher wären die meisten Menschen sehr überrascht über Tezukas momentanes Verhalten, so sanft wie er war erinnerte nicht viel an den stoischen Captain von Seigaku.

„Ja, es ist okay. Ich weiß ja wie es gemeint ist Seiichi."

Sie redeten noch eine Weile, draußen wurde es dunkel und begann schließlich zu regnen.

„Ich fürchte bis wir in der Klinik sind, sind wir nass."

„Egal", meinte Yukimura lachend und zog Tezuka in den Regen.

Es war ein warmer Frühlingsabend und das bisschen Regen würde ihnen sicher nicht schaden.

„Es ist doch nicht kalt." Seiichi lachte und hielt das Gesicht direkt in den Regen, genoss das lauwarme Wasser auf seiner Haut.

Tezuka stand dem ganzen eher skeptisch gegenüber. „Du wirst noch krank...", ermahnte er mit besorgtem Blick und nahm Yukimuras Hand „Komm, lass uns gehen."

„Hey, mir geht es gut. So schnell wird man nicht krank, Tezuka", meinte der Blauhaarige kopfschüttelnd, aber weiterhin lächelnd und fügte hinzu: „Ich liebe es, durch den Regen zu laufen."

Tezuka hatte ja nicht gegen Regen bzw. dagegen nass zu werden, nur war sein Blickfeld durch die nasse Brille stark eingeschränkt.

Lächelnd nahm Yukimura ihm daher die Brille ab und verstaute diese sorgsam in Tezukas Hemdtasche. „Vielleicht ist es so angenehmer, auch wenn du dadurch nicht mehr siehst." Lächelnd drückte er Tezukas Hand. „Komm, ich führe dich Heim."

Als sie an einer Kreuzung standen, kam ein Wagen ziemlich schnell um die Kurve und ließ eine Wasserfontäne auf die beiden niederschießen.

Tezuka erkannte nur die Lichter des Wagens und da er nicht sicher war wie weit sie von der Straße weg waren, zog er Yukimura näher zu sich, wollte nicht, dass der Andere am Ende angefahren wurde. Behütend hielt er ihn an sich gedrückt.

Dass sie beide nass bis auf die Haut waren, war ihm egal. Durch die Nähe konnte er jedoch Yukimuras sanftes Lächelnd erkennen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich pass schon auf uns auf."

„Du zitterst...", stellte Tezuka fest. „Es ist wohl doch nicht mehr so warm, hmm?" Er nahm Seiichis Hand wieder in seine. „Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Ob das Zittern nicht vielleicht einen anderen Grund als Kälte hatte, ließ Yukimura einfach mal dahingestellt.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zur Klinik, kamen durchnässt, aber sicher dort an.

Drinnen nahm Tezuka seine Brille und setzte sie wieder auf. „Wir sollten beide warm duschen, dann komme ich wieder zu dir. Oder hast du genug von mir?"

Yukimura schenkte ihm ein zauberhaftes Lächeln. „Von dir? Genug? Niemals..." Er lachte leise und nickte dann. „Komm einfach zu mir, wenn du fertig bist."

Also gingen beide in ihre Zimmer, duschten in aller Ruhe und zogen sich dann etwas Bequemes an.

Nach gut zwanzig Minuten klopfte Tezuka dann an Yukimuras Tür, der ihm auch ziemlich schnell öffnete.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist", sagte er. Yukimura hatte sich eine kurze Shorts und ein T-Shirt angezogen. Nachdem Tezuka eingetreten war, schloss er die Tür wieder, ließ seinen Blick kurz über den Größeren schweifen, der nun auf einem Stuhl Platz nahm.

Er trug eine dunkelblaue Jogginghose und ein weißes T-Shirt, dazu handtuchtrockene, zerstrubbelte Haare. Lächelnd ließ sich Seiichi auf aufs Bett sinken und streckt eine Hand nach Tezuka aus. „Komm her", bat er lächelnd. „Und keine Angst, ich beiße nicht."

„Ich weiß..." Tezuka betrachtete den Anderen einen Moment. Es war eine komische Situation, nein eigentlich war sie ganz normal, nur fühlte er sich eigenartig.  
Langsam stand er auf, ergriff Yukimuras Hand und blieb vor ihm stehen, sah ihm in die Augen, spürte wie sein Blick erwidert wurde. Bildete er sich das ein oder lag da eine Spur Unsicherheit in Seiichis so sanftem Blick?

Die Finger des Blauhaarigen umschlossen, die des Anderen, zogen diesen zu sich. Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln setzte sich Tezuka neben den Kleineren, ohne den Blickkontakt jedoch zu unterbrechen oder die andere Hand loszulassen.

Ganz sanft legte Yukimura seine andere Hand auf Tezukas Wange, rutschte etwas näher zu ihm und sah ihn weiter hin an, versank in den wunderschönen rehbraunen Augen.

Tezuka ging es nicht anders. „Du hast schöne Augen...", hauchte er leise.

„Danke", wisperte Seiichi und lächelte leicht. „Du aber auch...", setzte er dann noch nach.

Der Größere spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Er fühlte sich so eigenartig verwirrt und gleichzeitig klar im Kopf, ihm war warm und gleichzeitig kalt, fast wie Fieber.  
„Seiichi...", hauchte er leise, spürte wie ein Schauer durch den schlanken, fragilen Körper seines Gegenübers lief. Sie waren sich plötzlich so nah und wussten gar nicht wohin. Seiichi fragte sich, ob er nicht vielleicht besser aufspringen und wegrennen sollte oder... Er hatte keine Ahnung.

„Ja... ich bin hier...", hauchte er ebenso leise zurück.

Der Größere schluckte, beugte sich schließlich vor und streifte Yukimuras Lippen mit seinen, nur ganz kurz dann wich er wieder zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Ich... tut... tut mir Leid..." Er wollte aufspringen und flüchten.

Doch fand er in den Augen seines Gegenübers keinen Vorwurf, nur Zärtlichkeit. „Nein... geh nicht...", bat Yukimura leise, so, als hätte er Angst, dass seine Stimme ihm nicht gehorchen würde.

Also blieb Tezuka unsicher neben Seiichis Bett stehen.

„Küss mich noch einmal...", bat Seiichi dann.

Tezuka starrte ihn überrascht an, brauchte einen Moment bis er sich gefangen hatte, doch dann beugte er sich zögerlich hinab und legte seine Lippen ganz leicht auf die des Kleineren.

Yukimura schluckte, als er Tezukas weiche Lippen auf seinen bebenden Lippen spürte. Ganz vorsichtig, zärtlich erwiderte er den Kuss, so gut er konnte, hielt sich dabei an Tezuka fest, als hätte er Angst, dass er im nächsten Moment einfach verschwand.

Das war eine verdammt surreale Situation, zumindest in Tezukas Augen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und schließlich setzte er sich wieder neben den Kleineren, vertiefte den Kuss vorsichtig etwas mehr und legte zaghaft die Arme um ihn.

Die Hände des Captains von Rikkaidai ruhten auf Tezukas Brust, ganz vorsichtig öffnete er seine Lippen ein wenig und strich vorsichtig mit seiner Zungenspitze über Tezukas süße Lippen.

Das war alles so neu für sie beide.

Vorsichtig versuchte der Größere auf den Kuss einzugehen, doch schlug sein Herz so schnell, dass er bald keine Luft mehr bekam und den zärtlichen Kontakt ihrer Lippen lösen musste.

Yukimura stellte sich im Moment nur die Frage, wieso Tezuka ihn geküsst hatte. War es, weil er sich ablenken wollte? Doch schätzte er ihn eigentlich nicht so ein. Fragen würde er jedoch nicht. Also vergrub er sein Gesicht an Tezukas Halsbeuge, spürte wie der Größere die Arme um ihn legte und sanft über seinen Rücken streichelte.

Tezuka wusste selber nicht genau wieso er Seiichi geküsst hatte, es war einfach so über ihn gekommen.

„Bedeute ich dir eigentlich irgendetwas?" fragte dieser dann leise. „Oder... oder ist es nur... weil… weil du verwirrt bist?" setzte er dann noch zögerlich nach.

„Ich... nein es ist nicht weil ich verwirrt bin." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich mag dich... ich bin gerne bei dir. Ich weiß auch nicht... es ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl..." Er sah ziemlich unsicher aus.

„Hey, ich mache dir doch keinen Vorwurf. Es ist okay, sich mancher Dinge nicht sicher zu sein. Vielleicht wachst du eines Morgens auf und weißt was du fühlst, vielleicht auch nicht. Das ist eben so."

„Aber... ich meine..." Tezuka seufzte leise und kuschelte sich an Yukimura an. „Seiichi... was denkst du dazu?"

„Es ist egal was ich dazu denke", sagte der Angesprochene ruhig. Er hatte erlebt, wie Tezuka am Morgen auf Fujis Äußerung reagiert hatte.

„Ich..." Erneut seufzte der Größere. Er hatte Fuji am Morgen abgewiesen, war es nicht herzlos ihm gegenüber wenn er sich jetzt auf Yukimura einließ? Aber er fühlte sich so wohl bei dem Captain von Rikkaidai, so geborgen.  
Natürlich mochte er Fuji, aber das Gefühl war hier anders. Trotzdem würde er Fuji in jedem Fall wehtun wenn er jetzt nicht ging, aber wenn er ging würde er Seiichi verletzen und das wollte er auch nicht. Wie sollte er sich nur verhalten?

Yukimura spürte offenbar, was in dem anderen vorging. Sanft ließ er ihn los und setzte sich auf. „Geh, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist. Tue nichts aus Zwang oder aus Mitleid. Entscheide für dich und nicht für andere", sprach er leise, ohne Tezuka jedoch anzusehen.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich will..." Er schloss gequält die Augen. Sein Kopf übertönte die Stimme seines Herzens.

Langsam sah Yukimura auf. Er wirkte irgendwie schwach, doch seine Stimme war stark als er sagte „Nicht zu wissen was man will ist keine Schande. Es gibt Augenblicke die uns verwirren. Ich bin dir nicht böse wenn du gehst. Und ich weiß auch, dass du Fuji nicht wehtun willst. Auch wenn ich zugebe, dass ich nicht verstehe, wie du vielleicht dein eigenes Glück unter das Wohlsein eines Freundes stellen kannst. Wenn er ein guter Freund ist, wird er deine Entscheidung verstehen. Aber es liegt nicht in meiner Hand deine Entscheidungen zu treffen." Seufzend stand er auf und ging zum Fenster, schaute hinaus in die Nacht.

„Seiichi..." Tezuka stand auf, trat hinter ihn und legte seine Arme um den schmalen Körper. Er hatte ihn doch nicht einfach aus Spaß geküsst. Er würde so etwas niemals einfach nur so machen. Der Andere bedeutete ihm etwas, nur musste er seinen Kopf einmal zum schweigen bringen. Leider gehörte er zu den Menschen, die stets zu viel nachdachten.

„Ist schon gut", sagte der Blauhaarige leise und schloss die Augen, lehnte sich gegen den warmen Körper hinter sich.

„Hilf mir...", bat Tezuka mit leiser Stimme und hörte dann wieder dieses leise melodische Lachen.

„Wie denn? Nur du weißt, was dein Herz dir sagt. Und nur du weißt, ob du auf dein Herz hören willst oder lieber vernünftig bist."

„Ich will auf mein Herz hören... aber mein Kopf will nicht schweigen." Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Yukimuras Schulter.

„Und was sagt dein Kopf? Sagt er dir, dass es falsch ist einen Jungen zu lieben? Oder ist es der Teil deines Kopfes der die Überschrift 'Tennis' trägt und der leise wisperte, dass es falsch ist sich mit dem Feind einzulassen?"

„Nein... weder das eine, noch das andere... aber ich möchte weder dich, noch Fuji verletzen..."

Sanft lächelnd schüttelte Seiichi den Kopf, löste sich aus der Umarmung und drehte sich zu Tezuka um. „Fuji, Fuji, Fuji...", machte er. „Wenn dir Fuji so wichtig ist, dann gehe zu ihm. Aber ist es das, was dein Herz will. Wenn er dich mag und das tut er, dann will er das du glücklich bist."

„Fuji ist ein Freund, nicht mehr und nicht weniger..." Er sah Yukimura an und musste leicht lächeln. War der Andere etwa eifersüchtig?

„Hm", brummte Seiichi leise. „Vielleicht willst du auch einfach allein sein?" stellte er die leise Frage.

„Nein... ich möchte bei dir sein." Tezuka sah den Kleineren lange an, ehe er schließlich bat: „Seiichi... sag mir was denkst… was du fühlst."

Doch anstatt zu antworten legte der Kleinere Tezuka eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn sanft zu sich, küsste ihn zärtlich, legte sie zarten Gefühle, die in ihm wuchsen in diesen einen Kuss.

Tezuka spürte wie sein Herz wieder schneller schlug. Er schloss die Augen, zog Yukimura wieder näher zu sich, schloss ihn sanft in die Arme. Ja, er wollte bei ihm sein, wollte ihn im Arm halten und sein Lächeln bewahren. Sanft erwiderte er den Kuss, versuchte Seiichi zu zeigen, dass er nun die Antwort hatte.

Nach einer Weile löste der Kleinere den Kuss wieder und sah zu Tezuka hoch. „Ja...", sagte er leise. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt Kunimitsu."

Sanft strich der Größere ihm daraufhin über die Wange. „Ich versteh was du meinst..." Fuji musste das akzeptieren, ob es ihm passte oder nicht.

Sanft legte Seiichi ihm einen Finger an die Lippen. „Wenn du es nicht sagen willst, sag es nicht", hauchte er. „Es ist okay. Sei dir sicher und zwar wirklich sicher. Denn wenn du es sagst, dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr."

Nun war es Tezuka, der einen Finger auf die Lippen des Anderen legte. „Ich bin mir sicher, versprochen... ich hoffe du kommst mit jemandem wie mir zu Recht... ich bin nicht so gut was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen angeht." Sanft strich er Seiichi über die Wange. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Seiichi."

„Ich denke doch, dass ich mit dir zurecht komme", lachte er leise. „Wenn du nicht spurst hole ich eben die Peitsche raus, so mache ich das mit meinem Team auch immer", scherzte er weiter und lehnte sich dann gegen Tezuka.

„Peitsche? So einer bist du also..." Auch Tezuka schmunzelte und strich Yukimura über den Rücken. Draußen regnete es noch immer und mittlerweile war es reichlich spät geworden. „Wir sollten ins Bett gehen... aber halt… ich hatte ja versprochen zu warten bis du eingeschlafen bist um sicher zu gehen, dass kein Massenmörder hier auftaucht."

Lachend zog Yukimura ihn jedoch mit aufs Bett. „Nein, nein, ich denke nicht, dass ein Massemörder hier auftaucht. Solche Menschen fürchten sich doch vor niedlichen Sachen wie Liebe. Also haben wir sicherlich unsere Ruhe."

„Wir?" Nun sah Tezuka sah den Kleineren doch etwas überrascht an.

„Na, wenn schon bleibst du hier und schläfst bei mir", zwinkerte er ihm zu.

„A-aber sind die Betten nicht viel zu klein?"

„Hast du Angst?"

„Angst? Nein, nein..." Tezuka schüttelte den Kopf. „Wovor sollte ich Angst haben?"

„Na... ich weiß nicht...", meinte Yukimura, zog die Decke über sie beide und kuschelte sich an Tezukas Brust. „Vielleicht davor, dass ich die Peitsche raushole und über dich herfalle."

Ganz behutsam legte Tezuka seine Arme um schlanken Körper. „Das traue ich dir nicht zu, ganz ehrlich nicht Seiichi..."

„Ich mir eigentlich auch nicht... aber wer weiß", gab er leise zurück und schloss die Augen. „Schlaf gut... und vor allem süße Träume."

Tezuka gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. „Wünsche ich dir auch... und keine Angst. Ich würde jeden Massenmörder, der hier auftaucht sofort vertreiben. Ich beschütze dich." Lächelnd kuschelte er sich an. Das war jetzt wohl seine erste Beziehung.

Yukimura hatte seine Finger in Tezukas T-Shirt vergraben und schlief selig lächelnd ein. Auch sein letzter Gedanke galt der Tatsache, dass er jetzt wohl der Freund von Tezuka war, der Freund des Captains von Seigaku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autorin:** Conzi & YukimuraSeiichi

**Titel der Story:** Destiny

**Titel des Kapitels:** Zärtliche Stunden

**Kapitel:** 5/18

**Charaktere:** Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, andere Charaktere werden erwähnt.

**Warnung:** OoCness bei den Charas, vor allem im späteren Verlauf der Story, irgendwie übertrieben, shonen-ai, teilweise dark, romantik, Zucker, lemon, lime (die ganze FF hindurch)

**Rating:** T (teilweise MA)

**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht uns, sondern Takeshi Konomi und wir verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.

**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD

**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art sind wir immer offen, schließlich wollen wir besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**-----------------------**

Kapitel 5: Zärtliche Stunden

Am Morgen erwachte Tezuka ziemlich früh weil einige Sonnenstrahlen seine Nase kitzelten. Noch nicht ganz wach rieb er sich die Augen und registrierte dann eine unbekannte Wärmequelle neben sich. Er gähnte leicht und wandte den Blick nach Rechts, sah das schlafende Gesicht von Yukimura Seiichi. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht bei der Erinnerung daran, dass der Kleinere jetzt sein Freund war.

In Gedanken noch beim letzten Abend, bemerkte er nicht, dass der Blauhaarige die Augen öffnete und ihn einen Moment betrachtete.

„Siehst du... es ist kein Massenmörder gekommen. Wenn ich länger drüber nachdenke, eigentlich schade… Ich hätte gerne gesehen wie du mich tapfer und heldenhaft beschützt", witzelte Seiichi gefolgt von einem herzhaften Gähnen.

„Das hätte ich auch gemacht", stellte der Größere klar, drehte den Kopf und gab seinem Freund ein Küsschen auf die Wange, ehe er sich wieder hinlegte und Seiichi in seine Arme schloss.

„Ich weiß, du hättest mit einem Tennisschläger um dich geschlagen und ihn in die Flucht gejagt", meinte Yukimura leise lachend und strich gedankenverloren über die freiliegende Haut über Tezukas Hosenbund.

„Nein, das nicht... ich hätte es mit Judo versucht. Mein Großvater ist Judomeister bei der Polizei..."  
Den Schauer, der ihm bei der sanften Berührung über den Rücken lief versuchte er nicht weiter zu beachten.

„Auch gut, Hauptsache du hättest meinen hübschen Körper beschützt", witzelte Seiichi weiter, wurde dann aber ernst und sah an die Decke. „Obwohl, ob er hübsch ist weiß ich nicht, aber scheinbar denken die Leute über mich so, dass ich hübsch, süß niedlich was auch immer bin." Seiichi zog eine Grimasse, streichelte aber weiter über die sanfte Haut.

„Ich finde schon, dass du hübsch bist... vor allem deine Augen sind wunderschön. Aber am besten gefällte mir... es mag blöd klingen aber... deine Aura... du hast eine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung."

Nun hörte Tezuka seinen Freund das erste Mal kichern. „Wirklich? Das habe ich noch nicht gehört. Aber ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Sanada hat mal zu mir gesagt, dass in meiner Nähe sogar Akaya irgendwie ruhig wird."

„Ja, wirklich... ich weiß nicht wieso du das so komisch findest..." Der Größere sah Seiichi ein wenig schmollend an.

„Nein, nicht komisch", sagte der Blauhaarige sanft. „Es ist nur... ich weiß nicht, ich sehe mich als nichts Besonderes und deswegen finde ich es seltsam, dass du so etwas sagst. Aber es freut mich natürlich, dass du gerne in meiner Nähe bist."

„Es ist nicht nur deine Nähe... ich kann es kaum beschreiben... du strahlst eine Wärme und Lebensfreude aus, das du selbst etwas Sonnenschein an Regentagen hervorbringst. Du bist so sanft und liebevoll, gleichzeitig hast du eine unglaubliche, natürliche Autorität und bist so stark... du bist einfach unglaublich..."

„Vielleicht bin ich so weil ich weiß, dass man mit schlimmen Worten und Grobheit nicht weiter kommt. Ich hasse Gewalt in jeglicher Form, egal ob körperlich oder mit Worten. Meiner Meinung nach kann man mit allen Menschen irgendwie zu Recht kommen, solange man sie angemessen behandelt. Als Captain muss ich eine gewisse Autorität haben, aber Autorität bedeutet nicht, dass man dadurch die Persönlichkeit anderer untergräbt, sondern nur das sie mich schätzen und mir folgen."

„Ich stimme dir zu... Gewalt ist etwas Furchtbares." Er strich seinem Freund über den Kopf. „Ich glaube du bist ein besserer Captain als ich. Wenn ich sehe was die jüngeren Schüler für eine Angst vor mir haben... dabei tue ich ihnen doch nichts... von Strafrunden aufbrummen mal abgesehen und das auch nur wenn sie sich nicht an die Regeln halten."

Seiichi musste lachen. „Du bist genau so gut oder schlecht wie ich. Aber eben auf deine Art und diese Art schätze ich sehr. Du lässt viele Dingen nicht an dich heran. Das ist wohl mein Fehler. Ich lasse Dinge zu sehr an mich und deswegen bin ich trotz meiner Stärke verletzbar."

Mit einer liebevollen Geste strich Tezuka dem Kleineren eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.   
„Dann ergänzen wir uns offenbar ganz hervorragend. Du zeigst mir wann ich wieder übertreibe und ich beschütze dich wenn du verletzlich bist." Er zog Seiichi auf seinen Schoss, schloss ihn in die Arme woraufhin Seiichi anfing leise zu lachen.

„Okay, auch wenn wir uns wohl nach unserer Rückkehr nicht mehr so oft sehen werden, oder?" fragte er ihn und schaute aus strahlend blauen Augen zu Tezuka hoch.

„Leider nicht..."

Die Entfernung war ja schon ein Stück, schließlich würden sie sich in jedem Turnier immer erst vor den Nationals sehen weil ihre Schulen so weit auseinander waren und sie waren beide in der Abschlussklasse, dazu das Tennistraining und die Meisterschaften. Die Nationals standen bevor.

„Aber glücklicherweise gibt es in der heutigen Zeit Telefone, Handys, Post und Emails." Und sicher würden sie sich gelegentlich am Wochenende treffen können.

Plötzlich bekamen sonst die sanften blauen Augen einen gefährlichen Ausdruck. „Aber du gehörst mir", hauchte er. „Wenn ich mitbekomme, dass dein Tensai an dir herumgräbt bekommt er Ärger mit mir."

„Ich werde es ihm sagen." Sanft strich er dem Kleineren durch das seidig blaue Haar. „Aber Fuji ist ein Spieler, man darf nicht alles ernst nehmen was er tut. Er ärgert und verwirrt seine Mitmenschen gerne, meint das aber nicht böse", erklärte er Yukimura mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. „"Ich weiß nicht ob ich jetzt noch so heiß darauf bin gegen euch bei den Nationals zu spielen. Das würde sich aber hoffentlich nicht auf uns auswirken, oder?"

„Kunimitsu wir sind Sportler und auf dem Platz immer Rivalen, egal was privat zwischen uns ist. Aber ich bin Profi genug um nicht gleich in Tränen auszubrechen oder auszurasten, wenn mein Freund mich auf den Platz besiegt", sagte er lächelnd und nahm Tezukas Gesicht in beide Hände. „Und was Fuji angeht... es ist mir egal, wie er ist. Solange er weiß, dass er seine Hände bei sich belassen muss. Ansonsten könnte ich vielleicht doch noch mal dazu übergehen, ihn gegen unseren kleinen Dämonen spielen zu lassen", fügte Seiichi lächelnd hinzu.

„Gut, so sehe ich das auch." Trotzdem musste Tezuka schmunzeln. „Sagtest du nicht, dass du mich in jedem Fall besiegen wirst? Und jetzt räumst du doch ein, dass ich dich besiegen könnte." Das Thema Fuji war gegessen. Er hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass sie Freunde waren und nicht mehr, also musste sich sein Freund keine Sorgen machen.

„Nun ich denke schon, dass ich dich besiegen werde. Aber letztlich ist es im Sport wie im richtigen Leben. Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt", meinte er lachend. „Deswegen muss ich ja zumindest die Option offen halten, dass du mich mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 1:100000000 besiegen könntest", hauchte er Tezuka dann ins Ohr wobei seine Lippen dabei die empfindliche Haut an dessen Hals streifte.

Tezuka schloss die Augen. Yukimuras Lippen an seinem Hals ließen einen angenehmen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. „Sollten wir das mit den Wahrscheinlichkeiten nicht eher Yanagi-san und Inui überlassen?" fragte er mit einem leicht schnurrenden Unterton in der Stimme.

Ehe Tezuka weiter sprechen konnte, hatte der hübsche Blauhaarige die Lippen seines Freundes mit einem zärtlichen, aber heißen Kuss versiegelt. Er rutschte auf Tezukas Schoß noch ein bisschen näher an seinen Schatz heran.

Für Tezuka war das alles schon irgendwie eigenartig. Vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden war noch alles anders gewesen. Da hatte er nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass er den hübschen anderen Jungen anders sah als andere und jetzt saßen sie hier zusammen, küssten sich und waren sich nahe.  
Alles war noch so neu und man spürte seine nicht existente Erfahrung, war er doch bei seinem Handeln immer von Unsicherheit gelenkt.

Lächelnd löste sich Seiichi wieder von ihm. „Du darfst nicht immer soviel nachdenken. Glaub mir, falsch machen kannst du nichts. Folge einfach deinem Gefühl", wisperte er dem Größeren zu.

„Ich fürchte das ist auch etwas, das du mir noch beibringen musst... nicht nachzudenken meine ich." Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Kleineren. „Was machen wir heute? Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Lass uns ein bisschen spazieren gehen in den Bergen. Der Tag scheint nach dem Regen von letzter Nacht schön zu werden", schlug Seiichi vor und stand auf. Er nahm sich etwas zum Anziehen heraus, zog sich um und offenbar störte es den Blauhaarigen gar nicht, dass Tezuka im Raum war. Letztlich waren sie beide Jungs, also wozu schämen?

Bisher war es Tezuka stets egal gewesen, wenn sich ein anderer Junge in seiner Gegenwart umzog, doch bei Yukimura war das anders. Er betrachtete seinen Freund interessiert, wenn auch etwas verlegen. Als der Andere in Shorts im Zimmer stand, erhob Tezuka sich und umarmte ihn sanft von hinten, strich leicht über den flachen Bauch.

„Wie ich mir dachte... deine Haut ist ganz weich." Er lächelte und strich mit den Lippen den Nacken des Kleineren entlang, atmete seinen Geruch ein. Yukimura war wirklich schön und sehr attraktiv.

„Entschuldige wenn ich das so offen sage, aber du hast einen schönen Körper." Ein leichter Rotschimmer bildete sich auf den Wangen des Größeren.

Zugegeben, Yukimura war überrascht, als Tezuka ihn plötzlich in den Arm nahm, doch störte es ihn nicht. Als er dann die Worte des anderen vernahm, wurde auch er etwas rot. „Danke...", hauchte er und schaute in den Spiegel, betrachtete sich und Tezuka. „Und wenn ich es mal so sagen darf, wir sehen zusammen schön aus", meinte er dann und deutete auf ihr gemeinsames Spiegelbild.

Tezuka folgte dem Fingerzeig, lächelte dann und nickte. Sie sahen wirklich schön zusammen aus. Sanft küsste er Yukimura auf die Wange. „Ich gehe mich umziehen, dann treffen wir uns beim Frühstück. In Ordnung?"

Doch Yukimura hielt ihn kurz sanft fest. „Warte einen Moment", meinte er und zog Tezuka das Oberteil aus, berührte keck dessen Haut und lächelte. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du dich so gut anfühlst wie du aussiehst", hauchte er Tezuka ins Ohr.

Der Größere wurde rot. „Danke..." Dann gab er ihm einen Kuss. „Bis gleich Seiichi."

Lächelnd schaute Yukimura ihm nach und zog sich dann zu Ende um, wählte eine schwarze, etwas engere Hose und ein leichtes weißes T-Shirt, welches seine Haare und Augen betonte. Dann ging er zum Frühstück und wartete dort auf seinen Freund.

Dieser kam kurz darauf nach unten, trug ein fliederfarbenes Hemd und eine schwarze dunkelblaue Jeanshose. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Tisch und begannen zu essen. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war ja schon immer sehr angenehm gewesen, aber nun da sie ein Paar waren, war sie absolut entspannt und glücklich.

Während des Frühstücks sprachen beide nicht viel, schenkten sich nur ab und an gegenseitig sanfte Blicke. Sie spürte, dass dem jeweils anderen die gemeinsame Zeit unheimlich gut gefiel und das freute sie natürlich.

Tezuka war ja ohnehin kein Mann vieler Worte und er war froh, dass Yukimura das akzeptierte.

Nach dem Frühstück packten sie ein paar Leckereien vom Kliniksupermarkt ein und machten sich dann auf den Weg mit dem Bus in die Berge um dort spazieren zu gehen.

Yukimura liebte die Stille des Waldes und strahlte richtig, als sie einen schönen Waldweg entlanggingen und die Sonne durch das dichte Blätterdach verschiedene Reflexe auf den Waldboden warf. Irgendwann griff er nach Tezukas Hand und hoffte, dass diesen das nicht störte. Wenn doch, dann würde er es natürlich lassen. Seiichi hoffte, dass sein Freund bald lernen würde, dass er auch einfach aus sich rausgehen konnte, dass so etwas in einer Beziehung eben absolut in Ordnung war und er sich keine Sorgen machen musste.

Dass Seiichi seine Hand hielt, störte Tezuka nicht im Geringsten. Sanft drückte er die Hand seines Freundes und lächelte ihn an.

„Wir haben wirklich Glück mit dem Wetter... Ich bin froh, dass wir hier zusammen sind."  
Irgendwo in seinem Innern fragte sich Tezuka was wohl geschehen worden wäre, wenn sie sich hier nicht begegnet wären, ob es so etwas wie Schicksal gab und sie einander trotzdem gefunden hätten.

Auch Seiichi hatte darüber zeitweise nachgedacht, den Gedanken aber letztlich bei Seite geschoben, schließlich hatten sie sich gefunden und das hieß, dass es eben gut war. Lächelnd schaute er zu Tezuka. „Ja ich bin auch froh. Vor allem bin ich froh, dich zu haben", sagte er ganz ehrlich.

Daraufhin bekam er von Tezuka einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht. „Das geht mir auch so. Ich liebe dich."

Wunderschöne blaue Augen trafen auf die braunen Tezukas, dann schaute sich Seiichi kurz um, ehe er seinen Freund umarmte und in einen zärtlichen Kuss zog.

„Ich dich auch...", wisperte er dann.

Tezuka schlang die Arme um den schlanken Körper des Kleineren, genoss den kurzen Kuss ehe sie Hand in Hand dem Waldweg weiter folgten.

Nach zwei Stunden angenehmen Wanderns kamen sie an einen kleinen See, der friedlich und einsam dalag.

"Schau, ist das nicht wunderschön", meinte der Blauhaarige und lief zum Ufer, hockte sich hin und hielt die Hände in das klare, kalte Wasser.

Tezuka kam zu ihm, zog die Decke aus seinem Rucksack und breitete sie auf dem satten, grünen Graus aus, setzte sich hin und verteilte ihr Picknick auf der Decke. Entspannt lehnte er sich gegen einen Baum und betrachtete seinen Freund am Ufer. Ein sanftes, verliebtes Lächeln umspielte seine Züge.

Seiichi schaute zu ihm, nahm dann etwas Wasser in beide Hände, ging zur Decke und spritzte Tezukas lachend nass.

„Na warte..." Der Größere stand auf und begann Yukimura über die Wiese zu jagen. Es war angenehm warm, die Sonne schien auf sie hinab und sie waren ganz alleine auf der Lichtung mit dem kleinen Bergsee. Schließlich konnte Tezuka seinen Freund fangen, landete mit ihm im Gras und betrachtete das Gesicht des Kleineren.

„Und was mach ich jetzt mit dir Frechdachs?"

Lachend sah Yukimura ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaub nicht, dass du was Böses machen könntest. Ich bin viel zu süß und du hast mich viel zu gern", machte er spottend und streckte Tezuka dann ganz frech die Zunge raus.

Daraufhin legte der Größere den Kopf schief.

„Glaubst DU..." Schon begann er seinen Freund zu kitzeln.

„Nein", quietschte Seiichi. „Alles, nur nicht kitzeln."

Er war nämlich furchtbar kitzelig, und das war wohl so eine seiner einzigen Schwachstellen. Lachend und fiepend wandte er sich unter Tezukas Händen. „Gnade... Gnaaaaaaadeeee!" flehte er seinen Freund atemlos und noch immer lachend an.

Nachdem Tezuka der Meinung war, dass sein Schatz genug gelitten hatte, ließ er von ihm ab, beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „So... bist du jetzt wieder brav?"

Schwer atmend nickte Seiichi. „Ja, ich tue alles und bin auch wieder lieb, aber bitte nicht noch einmal kitzeln", flehte er lächelnd.

Dann, ganz plötzlich ließ er eine Hand sanft unter Tezukas Oberteil gleiten und berührte die weiche Haut. Er wollte dem Größeren einfach nur ein bisschen nah sein, mehr nicht.

Tezuka sah ihn sanft lächelnd an, hob Yukimura dann auf seine Arme und trug ihn zu ihrer Decke, ließ sich dort mit ihm nieder und schmiegte sich genießerisch an seinen Freund.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe Seiichi."

„Das klingt so, als wärst du sonst allein. Ne, Kunimitsu, du warst doch nie allein. Ich bin einfach nur... zufällig da und habe es irgendwie geschafft, deine harte Schale zu zerbrechen, so dass du dich in mich verliebst," sagte er sanft und lehnte seinen Kopf an Tezukas Brust.

„Man kann aber auch alleine sein, wenn tausend Leute um dich herum sind..." Er küsste Seiichi auf die Wangen. „Aber mit dir zusammen fühle ich mich einfach nur wundervoll."

Sanft legte Yukimura ihm die Hände an die Wangen und zog ihn etwas näher zu sich. „Gut zu wissen, dass du dich bei mir so wohl fühlst, Kunimitsu", wisperte er leise und schmiegte sich etwas näher an Tezuka, küsste er ihn zärtlich und führte Tezuka in ihren ersten sanften Zungenkuss.

Das war wieder so ein neues, aber wundervolles Gefühl und Tezuka war froh es mit Seiichi zu teilen. Sanft ging er auf den Kuss ein, überhaupt war jeder Moment, den sie gemeinsam verbrachten niemals gehetzt sondern stets sehr sanft und zärtlich.

Aber warum sollte man in der Liebe auch hetzen? War das Leben an sich nicht schon stressig genug? Da konnte man doch wenigstens Zweisamkeiten einfach nur genießen.

Eine Hand ließ Tezuka unter das Oberteil seines Freundes gleiten, strich ihm über den schlanken Bauch.

Sanft zog Seiichi ihn daraufhin auf sich, lächelte gegen die Lippen des anderen, unterbrach den zarten, innigen Kuss aber nicht. Als er Tezukas Hand auf seinem Bauch spürte, bildete sich auf seinem Körper eine feine Gänsehaut.

Schließlich war es Tezuka, der sich von ihm löste und ihm ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte.

„Schau", sagte Yukimura dann. "Da oben steht eine Hütte."

Er deutete auf einen Punkt hinter Tezuka. „Wäre es nicht schön, wenn wir dort ein Wochenende verbringen könnten. Nur wir zwei allein?" Seine Augen strahlten bei dem Gedanken.

„Ja, das klingt wirklich schön." Lächelnd folgte Tezuka Yukimuras Blick zu der Skihütte, sah dann aber seinem Schatz wieder ins Gesicht und strich leicht mit seinen Lippen über die seines Freundes.

Lächelnd schnappte Seiichi mit seinen Lippen nach denen seines Freundes und küsste ihn leicht. „Gut, dann fragen wir in der Klinik nach, wie man sich dort einmieten kann. Und dann sind wir zwei Nächte ganz allein", schnurrte er. Allerdings hatte Seiichi nicht vor irgendwas anzustellen, wollte Tezuka nur ein bisschen herausfordern.

„Du weißt doch, ich bin gerne mit dir allein." Er sah sich um. "Oder siehst du hier jemand anderen als uns?" Langsam setzte sich Tezuka auf und griff nach einem Reisbällchen, biss hinein.

„Hmm", machte Seiichi nur und klaute ihm die andere Hälfte des Reisbällchens einfach aus der Hand. „Bist du auch noch gerne dann allein mit mir, wenn ich schmutzige Sachen mit dir mache", fragte er fröhlich lachend.

„Ich bin immer gerne mit dir alleine. Ich liebe dich und ich vertraue dir." Als Bestätigung küsste Tezuka seinen Schatz auf die Wange.

Grinsend kroch Yukimura zu ihm hoch. „Na, dass will ich doch mal sehen", meinte er fast ein bisschen bedrohlich, drückte Tezuka auf die Decke, setzte sich auf dessen Hüfte und knöpfte sein Hemd ein bisschen auf. Sanft küsste Seiichi über den Hals seines Freundes und die freigelegte Haut.

Yukimura war kein Mensch, der solche Dinge übereilte. Aber er wusste auch, wann er jemandem vertraute und wann nicht.

Und so wie Seiichi das wusste, wusste es auch Tezuka. Trotzdem sah er Yukimura zuerst überrascht an, schloss dann jedoch vertrauensvoll die Augen und ließ seinen Freund einfach machen.

Lächelnd hinterließ Seiichi eine feuchte Spur mit seiner Zungenspitze und da Tezuka ihn nicht aufhielt, knöpfte er das Hemd noch etwas weiter auf.

Der Größere quittierte die Liebkosungen seines Partners mit einem entspannten Seufzen, spürte wie kleine Blitze durch seinen Körper jagten.

Sanft hauchte er in Tezukas Ohr „Auch wenn es noch viel zu früh ist darüber nachzudenken, aber eines Tages wird das alles dir gehören." Gemeint war damit natürlich sein Körper.

Tezuka sah ihn daraufhin sanft lächelnd an. „Das gilt auch für dich..." Dann gab er ihm einen gefühlvollen Kuss.

Seiichi wurde rot. „Ich freue mich schon heute darauf", wisperte er und kuschelte sich dann in Tezukas Arme. „Versprich mir, dass wir uns vor den Nationals wenigstens noch einmal sehen."

„Versprochen..." Tezuka nickte.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen restlichen Tag auf der Lichtung. Am Abend kamen sie pünktlich zum Abendessen zurück und verbrachten diese, wie auch die folgenden Nächte gemeinsam in einem Bett.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autorin:** Conzi & YukimuraSeiichi

**Titel der Story:** Destiny

**Titel des Kapitels:** Abschied

**Kapitel: **6/18

**Charaktere:** Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimits

**Warnung:** OoCness der Charaktere, vorallem im weiteren Verlauf der Story, irgendwie übertrieben, shonen-ai, teilweise dark, Romantik, Zucker, lemon, lime (die ganze FF hindurch)

**Rating:** dieses Kapitel MA

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören nicht uns sondern Takashi Konomi und wir machen (leider) auch kein Geld damit

**Anmerkung:** Rechtschreib- und Grammtikfehler dürfen behalten werden

**Sonstiges:** Für konstruktive Kritik sind wir immer zu haben.

** So, nun viel Spaß beim Lesen**

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

**Kapitel 6: Abschied**

Am nächsten Wochenende, Tezuka und Yukimura kamen gerade gemeinschaftliche, Hand in Hand die Treppe von den Patientenzimmern runter, sahen sie zu ihrer großen Überraschung das Team von Rikkai Dai etwas verloren im Eingangsbereich stehen. Als sie jedoch Seiichi entdeckten, strahlten die sieben Besuche über das ganze Gesicht, selbst Sanada lächelte. „Überraschung!" riefen sie ihm entgegen.

Yukimuras Augen strahlten. Zwar hieß der Besuch, dass der Tag nicht wie geplant ruhig und gemütlich sein würde, aber dafür sah er seine Freunde endlich wieder.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte der Blauhaarige sein Team ohne dabei Tezukas Hand loszulassen.

„Skilaufen", brummte Kirihara und Bunta fügte gut gelaunte hinzu. „Dich besuchen, was denn sonst Buchou?"

Das Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der Besucher verschwand jedoch, als sie mit ansahen wie Tezuka Seiichis Hand los ließ, ihn sanft anlächelte und meinte: "Macht euch einen schönen Tag. Sie sind extra wegen dir hier. Ich will nicht stören." Als er Yukimura dann einen kleinen Kuss gab, entgleisten der Gruppe die Gesichtszüge.

„Ich hole dich dann zum Abendessen ab", sagte er sanft, sah Tezuka einem Moment nach und wandte sich dann seinem Team zu. „Und ihr? Was guckt ihr so, als hättet ihr eine Erscheinung gehabt?" fragte er, bekam er erstmal keine Antwort.

Gemeinsam gingen die acht Jungen Richtung Park. Auf dem Weg brach schließlich aus Bunta heraus, was alle anderen auch interessierte. „Das war doch Tezuka-san, der Buchou von Seigaku, oder? Und... du hast ihn geküsst, oder? Aber... wieso?"

Durch dieses Verhalten musste Seiichi herzlich lachen und sah dann zu Sanada. „Du hast sie gut erzogen während meiner Abwesenheit wie ich sehe", meinte er liebevoll spottend woraufhin der Angesprochene abwehrend die Hände hob. „Das ist nicht meine Schuld." Yukimura wandte sich Bunta zu. „Ja, das war Tezuka, der Buchou von Seigaku, dass hast du richtig gesehen. Und du hast auch gut erkannt, dass ich ihn geküsst habe. Na ja, es wäre wohl richtiger zu sagen, dass er mich geküsst hat, aber das ist okay, er darf das." Das viel sagende Schmunzeln wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht.

Die sieben Rikkai Dai Regulars, selbst Sanada, bildeten einen Kreis um ihren Captain und sahen ihn verstört-fragend an. Sie wollten wissen, was los war.

Auf die Antwort mussten sie allerdings warten, denn Seiichi konnte nicht anders, als weiter zu lachen. Es war wirklich herrlich, wie sie ihn anschauten, als wäre er ein Außerirdischer, der gerade auf der Erde gelandet war.

„Hey, schaut nicht so. Es ist alles okay. Ich bin mit ihm zusammen", erklärte er schließlich und wischte sich einige Tränen vom Lachen weg. Kirihara machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du bist WAS?!" fragte er entsetzt. „Das ist der Feind, das ist Seigaku... das ist...", doch Yukimura unterbrach ihn. „Akaya", sagte er ruhig aber ziemlich fest. „Es ist egal, wer er ist und zu welchem Team er gehört!"

„Aber er hat Recht", gab Bunta kleinlaut von sich.

„Die Chancen stehen gut, dass wir in den Nationals gegen Seigaku spielen", fügte Renji hinzu. Der Rest nickte zustimmend.

„Das ist mir bewusst." Seiichi versuchte möglichst ruhig zu bleiben. „Und was ändert das? Seigaku ist nur ein anderes Team, mehr nicht. Ich sehe Tezuka Kunimitsu nicht als einen Spieler von Seigaku, sondern den Menschen, und wenn ich gegen ihn spielen sollte, dann wird er mein Gegner sein, wie jeder andere auch."

Fest sah Yukimura jeden einzelnen seiner Teammitglieder an. „Oder traut ihr mir das nicht zu? Glaubt ihr, dass ich Privatleben und Sport nicht trennen kann?"

Betreten sahen alle zu Boden, aber Seiichi fuhr weiter fort: „Habt ihr euch so daran gewöhnt ohne euren Captain zu sein? Nur unter Sanadas Führung zu laufen?" Er wandte sich dem jüngsten Regular zu. „Glaub mir, gerade du Akaya hättest es sicherlich in dem Match gegen Seigakus Fuji niemals so weit getrieben, wenn ich am Rand gestanden hätte."

Mit diesen Worten kritisierte er ziemlich deutlich sowohl Kiriharas Verhalten, als auch Sanadas Handeln an dieser Stelle, ohne diesen jedoch wörtlich anzugreifen.

Das Team nickte stumm. Yukimura hatte ja Recht. Er war schließlich nicht umsonst ihr Buchou.  
„Tut uns Leid."

„Schon gut", meinte er ruhig. Offenbar konnte man Yukimura äußerlich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen.

Und nun da die Sache besprochen war verbrachten sie einen schönen Tag zusammen, alberten herum und alle versuchten Yukimura auf andere Gedanken als die Reha zu bringen.

Yukimura war immer gerne in der Nähe seines Teams, denn jeder von ihnen war etwas Besonderes für ihn und er war stolz, dass er der Anführer eines solchen Teams sein konnte. Als sie am Abend vor der Klinik standen, umarmte er jeden von ihnen. „Ich komme schon bald zurück", sagte er sanft. „Und dann gewinnen wir die Nationals!"

Zustimmendes Geplapper antwortete ihm. „Genau, du schaffst das." Sie waren froh, dass ihr Captain guter Dinge war. „Wir kommen dich auch wieder besuchen, versprochen."

Dann stiegen alle in den Bus, bis auf Sanada. Er stand seinem langjährigen Freund gegenüber und sah ihn lange an ohne ein Wort zu sagen. „Pass auf dich auf. Wir geben auch weiterhin unser Bestes", meinte er dann.

Lächelnd sah Seiichi zu ihm auf. „Du weißt genau, dass ich alles tue, um mein Team zu unterstützen, auch wenn ich von hier aus nichts anderes machen kann, außer an euch zu denken." Sanft legte er Sanada eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Du machst einen guten Job, danke, Genichirou."

„Du musst dich nicht bedanken..." Er nickte ihm zu. „Werde bald wieder gesund, wir zählen auf dich." Dann ging er zum Bus, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass er der Richtige für dich ist?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Yukimuras Lippen. „Ich liebe ihn, das heißt wohl, dass er der Richtige ist", gab er die simple Antwort. „Aber warum fragst du das?" verlangte er zu wissen und trat noch einmal näher zu ihm.

„Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, aber wenn du ihn liebst, ist es gut. Ruf an, wenn du Kummer hast." Er lächelte und stieg dann in den Bus, hob zum Abschied die Hand.

Yukimura schaute dem Bus nach, wie er langsam die Straße hinunterfuhr und schlang die Arme um seinen schlanken Körper, seufzte leise. Zum ersten Mal wirkten seine Augen traurig, aber zum Glück sah ihn hier niemand.

Tezuka hatte durch ein Fenster die Abreise des anderen Teams beobachtet und trat nun aus der Klinik und hinter seinen Freund. Liebevoll legte er die Arme um den schmalen Körper, wollte ihm zeigen, dass er auch ohne seine Mannschaft nicht alleine war.  
„Du siehst sie bald wieder, halt noch etwas durch", machte er Yukimura Mut, denn der Zustand des Kleineren hatte sich in den letzten Wochen stark verbessert.

„Das ist es nicht", antwortete Seiichi leise und seufzte, schaute auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. „Ich habe mich gefreut, dass sie hier waren keine Frage, aber sie waren so erschrocken, als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass du mein Freund bist. Sie glauben, es würde meine Qualitäten als Tennisspieler beeinträchtigen, besonders, falls du wirklich mein Gegner in den Nationals wirst."

„Das ist doch Unsinn." Tezuka sah den Kleineren an „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Natürlich waren sie überrascht, dass wir zusammen sind, aber sie werden es verstehen und wenn wir wirklich in den Nationals gegeneinander spielen müssen, dann sind wir Gegner, egal was privat zwischen uns ist. Das werden sie dann sehen."

Yukimura drehte sich um und schaute traurig zu Tezuka hoch. „Es ist doch nicht falsch, dass ich dich liebe, oder?" fragte er leise und unsicher. „Ich will doch nur glücklich sein und nicht immer nur an Tennis, sondern auch an andere Dinge denken, die man so in unserem Alter eben macht."

Tezuka legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen um ihn am Sprechen zu hindern.

„Ich habe nicht mehr Ahnung als du, aber kann etwas, bei dem man sich so wohl fühlt, überhaupt falsch sein?"

Liebevoll strich er ihm über die Wange. „Außerdem... ist es nicht egal was die anderen denken? Wir lieben uns und das ist doch das wichtigste."

„Ja", hauchte Seiichi, „Wir lieben uns." Dann zog er Tezuka zu sich und küsste ihn sanft, schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte sich an den Körper seines Freundes.

Sanft hielt Tezuka ihn in den Armen und küsste ihn, löste sich jedoch bald wieder. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Abendessen. „Ich habe uns ein Zimmer in der Hütte in den Bergen gemietet, für nächstes Wochenende. Ich hoffe es passt dir."

Lächelnd schaute Seiichi ihn an. „Natürlich passt es mir. Du bist süß", meinte er.

Sie verbrachten die nächste Woche genau so, wie die Wochen zuvor. Mit ihrem Reha-Programm und kleinen Ausflügen oder vertrauter Zweisamkeit in ihrer Freizeit.

Am Freitagnachmittag nach den letzten Programmpunkten der Woche, packte Seiichi ein paar Sachen zusammen, die er für die zwei Nächte brauchen würde und wartete in der Eingangshalle auf seinen Freund.

Kurze Zeit später kam dieser dazu und gemeinsam sie machten sich auf den Weg. Zuerst fuhren sie mit dem Bus in die Berge, von dort ging es dann mit einem Lift den Berg hinauf und das letzte Stück mussten sie zu Fuß gehen.

Am frühen Abend erreichten sie die Hütte und bezogen ihr Zimmer, ein hübsches, rustikales Zimmer, passend für eine Blockhütte. Tezuka stellte ihre Taschen ab, er hatte die seines Freundes ebenfalls getragen.

„Hmm, hier können wir doch bleiben."

„Ja und ein Doppelbett, dass ist wirklich romantisch", lachte Seiichi leise und ließ sich direkt und demonstrativ auf das Bett plumpsen, breitete die Arme für den Größeren aus, der lächelnd zu ihm kam, sich neben ihn setzte und Seiichi liebevoll durchs Haar strich.

Manchmal war sich Yukimura seiner Wirkung auf andere nicht bewusst, denn er schaute Tezuka verführerisch an. „Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja, noch ein bisschen mehr deines Vertrauens zu gewinnen."

„Noch mehr? Seiichi, ich vertraue dir mein Herz an. Was willst du denn noch?" Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

Leise musste der Kleinere nun lachen. „Warte es ab", meinte er einfach nur und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund.

Sanft schloss der Größere Seiichi. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch", hauchte er Tezuka zu und küsste ihn wieder sanft. Zärtlich wanderte er mit seiner Hand unter Tezukas Shirt und streichelte die warme Haut, wanderte diesmal aber auch etwas höher und berührte die Brustwarzen mit den Fingerspitzen.

Tezuka zuckte bei dieser ungewohnten, doch absolut nicht unangenehmen Berührung zusammen. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, als würde ein Stromstoß durch seinen Körper fließen.

„Keine Angst, ich will dir nur etwas Schönes zeigen, du vertraust mir doch, oder?" fragte er vorsichtig und zog Tezuka das Oberteil über den Kopf, ersetzte seine Fingerspitzen durch seine weichen Lippen und saugte leicht an den rosigen Knospen.

Natürlich vertraute tezuka ihm, was für eine Frage? Als Yukimura jedoch anfing an seinen Brustwarzen zu saugen entwich Tezuka ein überraschtes Keuchen. Augenblicklich wurde er rot, schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

Lächelnd schaute der Blauhaarige auf. „Schon gut, sei nicht verlegen, es ist okay", hauchte er und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Wange, zeigte ihm, dass es wirklich okay war und setzte dann seine Liebkosungen fort. Er wollte ihm etwas Schönes zeigen, zumindest hoffte er, dass es für tezuka schön sein würde.

Der Größere sah zu seinem Freund, nickte leicht, schloss vertrauensvoll die Augen und gab sich den Liebkosungen hin. Es war ein aufregendes neues Gefühl, das ihn durchlief.

Zärtlich und mit einer unglaublichen Ruhe erkundete Seiichi den Oberkörper seines Freundes, wanderte dann tiefer zum Bauch und legte die Hände sanft an Tezukas Hosenbund. Ganz langsam öffnete er die Hose, streifte sie hinab, so dass sie zu Boden fiel, legte die Finger an die Shorts und zog diese ein bisschen hinunter, so dass die Lenden freilagen. Nun küsste er sich zärtlich dort entlang.

Tezuka riss überrascht die Augen auf, hob den Kopf und sah zu seinem Freund hinab. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, ganz im Gegenteil, nur hätte er Seiichi das nicht zugetraut. Da er seinem Freund jedoch vertraute, legte sich Tezuka wieder hin und stöhnte leise auf.

Seiichi schaute zu ihm hoch, doch als er sah, dass Tezuka sich wieder entspannte, nickte er langsam und machte weiter, streifte nach weiteren geduldigen Minuten die Shorts auch hinunter und ließ sie zur Hose auf den Boden fallen. Eine Weile betrachtete er den Größeren, so wie er da auf dem Bett lag. Dann ließ er zärtlich die Finger über Tezukas Glied gleiten, wollte erstmal wissen, wie sein Freund sich dort anfühlte.

Wieder keuchte der andere überrascht auf. Wie weit würden sie jetzt gehen? Er vertraute Seiichi, aber war es nicht etwas zu früh dafür? Sie waren doch erst so kurz zusammen und noch so jung. Er wollte nichts übertreiben, doch wenn sein Freund es wollte, wäre es für ihn in Ordnung.

Allerdings schien Seiichi seine Sorgen zu spüren. „Keine Angst, ich gehe nicht weiter als noch einen kleinen Schritt. Das Endgültige wird irgendwann passieren. Aber nicht jetzt und nicht in naher Zukunft. Ich weiß, was sich gehört", wisperte er und beugte sich nun hinab. Sanft küsste er über das Glied, ließ seine Zunge darüber gleiten. Sie würden sich eine Weile nicht sehen, wenn es auf die Nationals zuging. Zumindest nicht wirklich oft, aber dann sollten sie etwas haben, an das sie sich erinnern konnten und das nur ihnen beiden gehörte.

„Ich vertrau dir", gab Tezuka gepresst von sich. Es fiel ihm schwer zu sprechen. Als Yukimura sein Glied küsste, krallte sich Tezuka ins Bett unter sich. „Sei-ichi...", keuchte er.

Lächelnd sah Seiichi auf. "Ja?" machte er lachend und beugte sich dann wieder hinab, und nahm nun Tezukas Glied leicht in den Mund, saugte vorsichtig an der Spitze und leckte mit der Zunge darüber.

Wieder stöhnte Tezuka auf. Das war zu viel. Er wusste nicht wohin mit diesen neuen, sehr intensiven Empfindungen, krallte sich ins Laken, spürte wie Seiichi ihm eine Hand auf den flachen Bauch legte, während er sein Glied noch etwas tiefer aufnahm und sich leicht auf und ab bewegte. Wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre nachzudenken, hätte sich Tezuka eventuell gefragt, woher der hübsche Junge solche Dinge so konnte, aber wahrscheinlich brauchte man für so etwas kein großartiges Talent oder es lag Seiichi einfach im Blut.

Vermutlich hatte jeder in ihrem Alter zumindest Erfahrungen mit sich selber, Tezuka jedoch war ein wenig prüde, war nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, es sich selber zu besorgen. Demnach war das absolut neu für ihn und sehr intensiv.

Zwar war es für Seiichi nicht weniger neu, doch empfand er es nicht als unglaublich schrecklich, wo er doch schon öfter, besonders von Mädchen gehört hatte, dass sie es "eklig" oder sonst wie fanden ihren Freund mit dem Mund zu befriedigen.

Langsam leckte er mit seiner Zunge über die volle Länge und nahm das Glied dann wieder in den Mund um daran zu saugen.

Tezuka war zwar unerfahren, aber nicht blöd. Er wusste was gleich zwangsweise folgen würde und so zwang er sich etwas zur Ruhe. „Se... Seiichi... nicht, hör auf... ich kann gleich nicht mehr...", gab er gepresst von sich, hörte als Antwort jedoch erstmal nur das leise Lachen seines Freundes, als dieser aufblickte.

„Das ist doch der Sinn der Sache", hauchte er zärtlich und machte einfach weiter. Er wollte, dass Tezuka kam, wollte alles von ihm wissen und dazu gehörte eben auch der Geschmack.

Zwar versuchte Tezuka noch sich zurückzuhalten, kam aber schließlich mit dem Namen seines Freundes auf den Lippen zum Höhepunkt. Schwer atmend blieb er liegen während Seiichi zwischen seinen Beinen hockte und alles schluckte. Langsam wischte er sich dann mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, sah dann zu seinem Freund auf, der sich hastig mit verlegen geröteten Wangen entschuldigte. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht…" Doch legte sein Freund ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. In seinen Augen lag ein sanfter Glanz. „Warum entschuldigst du dich? Deswegen hab ich das doch gemacht. Ich wollte, dass du kommst."

Langsam setzte sich Tezuka auf, lehnte sich zu seinem Freund und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. Yukimuras Handeln hatte auch in ihm Neugierde geweckt. „Darf ich?" fragte er schüchtern.

„Was?" fragte Seiichi leicht überrascht und schaute Tezuka fragend an.

„Uhm, du musst das nicht machen wenn du nicht willst. Du bist mir zu nichts verpflichtet." Dann beugte er sich zu Tezuka und hauchte ihm ein „Kunimitsu, du sahst so schön aus als du gekommen bist", mit seiner melodischen Stimme ins Ohr was dafür sorgte, dass sein Freund wieder rot anlief und ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken krabbelte.

Doch dann legte Kunimitsu ihm ein Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht muss, aber ich möchte es. Du hast mich neugierig gemacht Seiichi, also, erlaubst du, dass ich deinen Körper ein wenig... erforsche?"

Tief schaute der Kleinere seinem Freund daraufhin in die Augen, als er sich dann hinlegte und die Arme über seinen Kopf nach hinten legte, fast so, als wolle er seinem Schatz seinen ganzen Körper darbieten. „Natürlich darfst du...", hauchte der Blauhaarige ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Tezuka lächelte ihn sanft an, beugte sich vor und gab seinem Freund einen sanften Kuss. Ohne diesen zu lösen machte er sich daran, das Hemd des Kleineren Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen. Dann schob er den Stoff mit vor Aufregung zitternden Händen von seinen Schultern, verließ mit seinen Lippen die des Kleineren und ließ sie dafür über seinen Hals und anschließend über den Oberkörper gleiten, küsste immer wieder die weiche Haut, zog den angenehmen Duft ein und prägte sich alles genauestens ein. Dieser hübsche Körper gehörte ihm. Seiichi vertraute ihn ihm an und er würde ihn mit größter Sorgfalt behandeln und ihm keinen Schaden zufügen, niemals.

Seiichi hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ die Berührungen auf sich wirken. Ja, er wusste schon, warum er grade Tezuka seinen Körper anvertraut hatte. Dort war er in guten Händen, denn Tezuka war so sanft und zärtlich wie wahrscheinlich sonst niemand. Er war eben anders. Ein zufriedenes Keuchen kam über die sinnlichen Lippen. „Kunimitsu..." stöhnte er dann ganz leise, ließ sich fallen, entspannte sich vollends.

Ermutigt durch Seiichis Reaktion machte Tezuka weiter, verteilte überall hauchzarte Küsse auf der weichen Haut ehe er, so wie der Kleinere vorher bei ihm, erst über eine der Brustwarzen leckte, ehe er sie anschließend sanft in den Mund nahm, kurz daran knabberte und dann zu saugen begann woraufhin der Kleinere zusammenzuckte. Denn Seiichi war das ebenfalls nicht gewohnt, auch wenn es sich wunderschön anfühlte.

Vorsichtig strich Seiichi Tezuka durch die seidigen Haare. Aber der hübsche Buchou musste zugeben, dass er seinen Körper nicht sonderlich schön fand. Deswegen biss er sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und jetzt, wo Tezuka ihn gleich gänzlich unbekleidet sehen würde, schämte er sich ein bisschen. Der andere war leicht muskulös und hatte eine zart gebräunte Haut. Und er? War einfach nur zierlich wie ein Mädchen…

Tezuka spürte die Unsicherheit seines Freundes und hob den Kopf. „Seiichi, was hast du?" fragte er besorgt. Gefiel es ihm nicht? Machte er etwas falsch?

„Es ist vollkommen okay was du machst. Es ist schön", beruhigte er seinen Schatz. „Ich... es ist nur... du siehst so gut aus, muskulös und leicht von der Sonne gebräunt und ich… ich weiß nicht… ich bin so fragil und zierlich..." meinte er verlegen.

Tezuka hielt in seinem Tun inne, setzte sich auf und betrachtete den Körper seines Freundes in aller Ruhe, öffnete seine Hose, zog sie ihm aus, gefolgt von der Shorts. Wenn auch leicht verlegen, so ließ er den Blick über den Körper schweifen, besah sich den Mann, den er liebte.

„Nein Seiichi, du bist wunderschön. Du hast wundervolle Augen, deine Haut ist so zart, so rein und weich. Deine Lippen sind die pure Sünde und über die tieferen Regionen muss ich ja wohl nichts mehr sagen", erklärte er dann lächelnd, beugte sich vor. „Und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, hast du einen tollen Hintern", gestand er und wurde rot.

Verlegen vergrub Seiichi sein Gesicht in einem Kissen. „Oh bitte Kunimitsu, sag doch so was nicht. Ich bin total langweilig und nichts besonderes, also bitte übertreibe nicht so", meinte er. Dann schaute er wieder zu Tezuka. „Ich bin nicht grundsätzlich unzufrieden, aber ich weiß nicht, wenn mich jemand so nackt sieht, was eigentlich so gut wie nie passiert, dann wird mir immer wieder klar, dass ich aussehe wie ein Mädchen."

„Nein mein Süßer, du siehst nicht aus wie ein Mädchen. Du bist ein Junge, ein sehr hübscher Junge und glaub mir, bald, wenn du wieder fit bist und trainierst, dann hast du auch mehr Muskeln. Und doch, du bist etwas besonderes, etwas ganz besonderes."

„Ja eben, ich bin nur hübsch. Das sagen auch meine Jungs im Team immer. Ich wäre ja so hübsch und zart und was auch immer", er lachte humorlos.

„Seiichi, mach dich nicht schlecht. Du bist wunderschön, ich bin nichts Besonderes. Es gibt so viele mit meiner Statur, meinem Gesicht, aber du, du gleichst einem Engel... du bist mein Engel. Wenn du neben mir stehst, geht ein bisschen deines Glanzes auch auf mich über, lässt mein Leben strahlen."

Leise lachte der Blauhaarige. „Lass solche Worte dein Team nicht hören, sie glauben sonst noch, ich würde dir Drogen geben, oder sie fragen mich, was ich mit dem echten Tezuka gemacht habe."

„Solche Worte gehören nur dir. Und jetzt will ich nicht mehr hören, dass du nichts Besonderes bist oder nicht gut aussiehst oder sonst was, du bist wunderschön." Er gab ihm einen Kuss und ging dann wieder dazu über, die weiche Haut mit seinen Lippen zu erforschen.

Und so schloss Seiichi seine Augen wieder und legte den Kopf zurück, entspannte sich voll und ganz unter Tezukas Berührungen.

Wieder nahm der Größere sich die Brustwarzen vor, kümmerte sich besonders intensiv um sie, wollte seinem Freund auch kleine Stromschläge durch den Körper jagen, ihm zeigen was es für ein Gefühl war den Verstand zu verlieren.

Und wieder kam ein Stöhnen über die sinnlichen Lippen und der Körper räkelte sich Tezuka entgegen. Oh ja, dass war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl, dass konnte man nicht anders sagen.

Yukimuras Stöhnen und wie er sich unter den Berührungen wandte, war schon die pure Sünde. Tezuka musste schlucken. Sein Freund war unglaublich sexy, das konnte er nicht anders sagen und diese Gedanken erschreckten ihn ein wenig.  
Er betrachtete den Kleineren, die leicht geöffneten Lippen, die roten Wangen.  
„Du bist so schön..." Er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Seiichi öffnete die Augen, sein Blick traf Tezukas, seine Augen waren dunkel vor Leidenschaft und er lächelte. „Das löst alles du in mir aus. Ich bin sonst nicht so. Aber unter deinen Berührungen werde ich ganz anders", hauchte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Daraufhin beugte sich Tezuka vor und gab ihm einen innigen, leidenschaftlichen und heißen Kuss. Allein Seiichis Stimme ließ ihm heiß-kalte Schauer über den Rücken kriechen. Während seine Lippen beschäftigt waren, nahmen seine Hände ihren Platz ein, strichen über den wunderschönen Körper, erforschten jeden Zentimeter. Tezuka wollte diesen Körper kennen lernen, genauestens wissen, wo Yukimura gerne berührt wurde, wo seine "guten" Stellen waren.

Das war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen er sich schwach fühlte. Doch es war eine gute Schwäche, denn er vertraute Tezuka und konnte sich in dessen Armen einfach fallen lassen. Feurig erwiderte er den Kuss, den Tezuka ihm zu Teil werden ließ, keuchte leise in den Kuss, als die Hände seines Partners über seine Lenden strichen. Das war eine seiner empfindlichsten Stellen.

Tezuka hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schneller schlagen. Dieser Moment war einfach nur unbeschreiblich schön.  
Ohne Unterlass fuhren seine Hände ihre Streifzüge über Seiichis Körper fort, wurden bald von den Lippen verfolgt, die eine heiße Spur auf der Haut hinterließen.  
Schließlich berührte Tezuka mit einer Hand zaghaft das Glied seines Freundes.

Ein überraschtes Keuchen kam über Seiichis Lippen und er schaute mit einem Lächeln kurz hinunter zu Tezuka. „Keine Angst, es ist gut was du machst", sagte er leise. Dieser Moment sollte nur ihnen gehören, egal was danach noch kam. Sie würden beide viel zu tun haben, trotzdem, in stillen Momenten konnten sie sich diesen Moment wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen.

Tezuka konnte nicht anders als zu seinem Freund hoch schauen und sanft zu lächeln. Er war dankbar, dass Seiichi so geduldig mit ihm war, ihn stets zu beruhigen versuchte. Er vermutete, dass das der Grund war, wieso er sich in den Anderen verliebt hatte, weil er sich bei ihm wohl und verstanden fühlte und das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich total fallen lassen konnte.

Vermutlich würde Fuji ihn fragen, wo zwischen ihnen der Unterschied lag. Tezuka wusste es, denn mit Fujis Art stets zu spielen und nie etwas wirklich ernst zu nehmen war er noch nie klar gekommen. Seiichi nahm ihn, seine Gefühle und Gedanken ernst und genau da lag der Unterschied.

Er krabbelte zu seinem Freund nach oben, sah ihm tief in die Augen und gab ihm dann einen zärtlichen Kuss, in den er die immer weiter wachsenden Gefühle für den Kleineren legte. Seine Hand fand den Weg zurück zu Seiichis Glied, streichelte ihn sanft.

Seiichi hatte genau gewusst, wieso Sanada ihn am vergangenen Wochenende bei der Abfahrt gefragt hatte, ob er glaubte, dass Tezuka der Richtige für ihn sei. Seiichi war da vielleicht anders als Tezuka, der scheinbar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sein Teamkollege Fuji sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Er wusste, was Sanada über ihn dachte, was er von ihm wollte, doch er konnte es ihm nicht geben. Dabei waren sich grade Sanada und Tezuka nicht unbedingt unähnlich. Sanada jedoch war impulsiver, aufbrausender und das war etwas, dass Seiichi zurückschrecken ließ. Bei Tezuka hatte er eher das Gefühl, dass er manchmal fast etwas zuviel nachdachte. Aber besser zuviel Nachdenken, als zu wenig, dass stand fest.

Seine Hände wanderten über die Laken, während er sich der sanften Hand etwas entgegenräkelte. Es war schön, so von Jemandem berührt zu werden, der es ehrlich meinte. Er genoss diese Gefühle, die es in ihm weckte, auch wenn er vorher nie gedacht hatte, dass er so etwas empfinden konnte.

Nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit löste Tezuka den Kuss wieder, ließ seine Lippen über den Körper seines Freundes tiefer gleiten und ging dazu über, die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel mit den Lippen und der Zunge zu liebkosen.

Daraufhin vergrub Seiichi seine schlanken Finger mit einem leisen Stöhnen im Bettlake und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Tezuka...", hauchte er sanft. Kleine Schauer jagten durch seinen Körper.

Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf. Sein Freund sprach ihn nach immer wieder mal mit dem Nachnamen an. Stirnrunzelnd krabbelte er erneut nach oben, stupste mit seiner Nase gegen Yukimuras. "Seiichi, glaubst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit wäre, dass auch DU mich beim Vornamen nennst", hauchte er mit zärtlicher Stimme in das Ohr des Kleineren, knabberte dann sanft daran.

„Tut mir Leid", lächelte der Blauhaarige. „Es ist wohl die Macht der Gewohnheit." Sanft streichelte er mit seinen Händen über Tezukas Rücken bis zu seinem wohlgeformten Po. „Ich liebe dich...", wisperte er dann in Tezukas Ohr.

„Ich dich auch." Er lächelte sanft und schmiegte sich einen Moment an den warmen Körper des Kleineren, schmuste sein Gesicht an Seiichis und genoss diese angenehmen Zärtlichkeiten. In der Nähe seines Freundes wurde Tezuka sehr verschmust, musste fast schon über sich selber lachen, kannte er das doch nicht von sich.

Sanft nahm Seiichi Tezukas Gesicht in beide Hände. „Was ist?" fragte er lächelnd. „Bist du überrascht, dass du in meiner Nähe deine komplette stoische Haltung und Kälte verlierst? Ich bin eher froh darüber, ich würde es wohl nicht mögen, wenn du mir gegenüber so kalt und emotionslos wärst, wie du dich manchmal einfach gibst", sagte er leise und schaute ihn aus strahlenden Augen an.

„Ja, ich bin überrascht, aber es stört mich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich fühlte mich sehr wohl bei dir." Nach einem erneuten sanften Kuss, glitt Tezuka wieder tiefer, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Lenden und leckte probeweise über Seiichis Glied, entlockte seinem hübschen Freund ein Keuchen.

Seiichi biss sich auf die Lippen, damit nicht noch andere Geräusche zu Tage kamen. Sein Herz raste und er war schrecklich nervös, komisch, denn eben bei Tezuka war er ganz ruhig gewesen.

Als Tezuka jedoch bemerkte, dass Seiichi sich auf die Lippen biss, hielt er inne, sah wieder zu ihm hoch. Er streckte eine Hand aus, strich seinem Freund über die Lippen. „Shh, tu dir nicht weh."

Dann verschränkte er ihre Finger ineinander und umschloss das Glied komplett mit den Lippen, ließ seine Zunge daran entlang wandern, umspielte die Spitze.

Für den Kleineren war dieses Gefühl unglaublich. Tausende kleiner Stromstöße schienen durch den jungen Körper zu jagen und er bebte leicht unter Tezuka. „Oh Gott...", hauchte er atemlos und bewegte sich leicht unter seinem Freund, der durch Yukimuras Verhalten ermutigt wurde und seine Liebkosungen intensivierte.

Die freie Hand ließ er über den flachen Bauch streichen, wanderte dann tiefer, streichelte die Lendengegend ohne dabei die Zärtlichkeiten an Yukimuras Glied zu unterbrechen.

Mit den Fingerspitzen streichelte Yukimura über die Hand Tezukas, die an seinen Lenden ruhte, während er versuchte, seine Gefühle irgendwie zu kontrollieren, doch es waren einfach zu viele. So ließ er sie einfach auf sich wirken. „D-das fühlt sich so gut an... du bist so heiß... Kunimitsu..."

Tezuka spürte wie ihm heiß wurde. Yukimura sah so unbeschreiblich sexy aus im Moment. Das Bild würde er niemals wieder vergessen. Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen noch etwas mehr, begann am Glied seines Freundes zu saugen.

Seiichi hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es so leicht war, sich gehen zu lassen, wenn man mit der richtigen Person zusammen war. Leicht bewegte er seine Hüfte nach oben, wollte noch mehr dieser Hitze spüren, die ihn da umschloss.

Lächelnd legte Tezuka seine Hände an Seiichis Hüfte, die sich ihm entgegen streckte, ließ sie zum Hintern des Kleineren gleiten, streichelte sanft darüber. Mit der Zungenspitze leckte er über die Spitze des Gliedes, ertastete den kleinen Spalt ehe er erneut zu saugen begann.

Der Blauhaarige spürte, dass es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Er war jung und hatte keine Erfahrung, da ging so etwas wohl immer recht schnell. Sein Körper erzitterte unter der Woge und dann erreichte er mit einem leisen Stöhnen und dem Namen seines Liebsten auf den Lippen den Höhepunkt.

Tezuka hatte mit einmal einen eigenartigen, gewöhnungsbedürftigen Geschmack auf der Zunge, nahm aber alles auf, leckte auch den letzten Rest noch von seinem Freund und leckte sich anschließend über die Lippen. Er kroch zu Seiichi hoch, schmiegte sich verschmust an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Yukimura schlang die Arme um ihn. „Wow...", hauchte er. „Das war ein tolles Erlebnis und ich bin froh, dass ich es mit dir teilen durfte."

Tezuka nickte zustimmend, verschränkte ihre Finger wieder ineinander und bettete seinen Kopf zwischen Seiichis Brust und Schulter, spürte die Finger seines Freundes, die ihm durchs Haar strichen und lauschte Seiichis schöner Stimme: „Schön, dass du so verschmust bist. Das freut mich. Und es freut mich noch mehr, dass grade ich so etwas bei dir auslöse."

„Ich bin eigentlich nicht so... aber bei dir... es ist so schön, dir nah zu sein, deine Nähe zu spüren und diese angenehme Wärme, die du ausstrahlst." Er schnurrte schon fast beim Sprechen.

„Sag das bloß nicht wenn mein Team in der Nähe ist, sonst wollen sie noch ausprobieren, ob meine Ausstrahlung auf alle die gleiche Wirkung hat", lachte er leise.

Sie verbrachten ein herrlichen Wochenende zusammen in den Bergen, doch auch die schönste Zeit ging vorbei und Sonntag mussten sie zurück in die Klinik, allerdings war ihnen alles Recht, solange sie ihre Zeit zusammen hatten. Doch letztendlich blieb man nun einmal nicht ewig in einer Klinik und Tezuka bekam seinen Entlassungstermin mitgeteilt.  
Den Abend vor seiner Abreise hatte er noch etwas Schönes für sie geplant und so führte er Yukimura nach dem Abendessen aus der Klinik und durch die Stadt bis zu einem großen Rummelplatz.

Yukimura selbst sah die Sache mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge. Immerhin würde er nur 10 Tage später auch nach Hause fahren können und diese 10 Tage würde er schon überleben, auch ohne Tezuka. Und so wollte er jetzt noch einen schönen letzten Abend mit seinem Freund verbringen, ohne trübe Gedanken. Lächelnd hatte er seine Finger mit Tezukas verschränkt und schaute sich um. Er liebte solche Rummelplätze. Sie hatten etwas herrlich kitschig romantisches, wenn man frisch verliebt war.

Tezuka hatte geahnt, dass die Idee seinem Freund gefallen würde. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie über den großen Platz. „Was auch immer du machen willst, ich bin dabei.", versprach er und meinte das auch so. Selbst wenn sein Freund mit ihm ins Kinderkarussell gehen wollen würde, er würde es machen, um Seiichi einen letzten gemeinsamen schönen Abend zu bescheren.

Lachend zog der Kleinere Tezuka erstmal zu einem Stand mit Zuckerwatte und ließ sich eine Große geben. Zufrieden zupfte er immer kleine Stückchen davon ab und steckte sie sich in den Mund. „Okay, ich gebe zu, ich stehe auf ungesunde Süßigkeiten", meinte er kichernd.

„Wenn du nicht zu viel davon isst, schadet es doch nicht." Lächelnd zupfte sich Tezuka ausnahmsweise eine kleine Ecke von dem Zeug ab und steckte es in den Mund. Er war nicht so der Freund von süßen Sachen, von Seiichi abgesehen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe in meinem Leben schon zu viel davon gegessen, aber man sieht es nicht." Er lachte vergnügt.

„Schau mal, ein altes Riesenrad", meinte er und zeigte ans Ende des kleinen Platzes. „Lass uns damit fahren."

Also kaufte Tezuka zwei Fahrchips und stieg mit seinem Freund in das große Riesenrad, setzte sich neben ihn und drückte sanft Seiichis Hand.

Dieser schaute lächelnd zu ihm hoch und lehnte sich an dessen Schulter an. Kurz darauf setzte sich das Karussell auch schon in Bewegung und sie hatten einen wunderbaren Ausblick über die Wälder und Berglandschaften.

„Ich liebe dich, Seiichi", hauchte er ihm leise zu und legte einen Arm um die Taille des Kleineren, ließ die Fingerspitzen unter das Shirt gleiten und strich leicht über die weiche Haut direkt über dem Hosenbund.

„Ich dich doch auch, böser kalter Seigaku Buchou", meinte er, kam nicht umhin, Tezuka hier und da einfach mal ein bisschen aufzuziehen.

„Baka!" Tezuka piekte ihm in die Seite und gab ihm anschließend einen sanften Kuss. Er würde seinen Schatz furchtbar vermissen.

Vermissen würde dieser Tezuka auch, aber wahrscheinlich würden sie nach ihrer Rückkehr keine Zeit haben, um sich gegenseitig zu vermissen, denn in genau 6 Wochen waren schon die Nationals. Das hieß, Seiichi hatte nicht mal 5 Wochen, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, wenn er wieder zurück war. Na ja, es würde schon klappen. Zärtlich erwiderte er den Kuss. „Schau, wir haben angehalten", meinte er und betrachtete von ganz oben die Aussicht.

Tezuka sah nach draußen und umarmte seinen Freund liebevoll. Nach dem Riesenrad gingen sie in die Achterbahn, dann in die Wasser- und die Geisterbahn.

Nachdem sie eine Pizza und einen Hamburger gegessen hatten, gingen sie weiter. Sie zogen Lose und bald hielt Seiichi einen großen, blauen Elefanten im Arm. Dann ging Tezuka zu einem Schießstand und bezahlte ein paar Schuss. Er legte an und zielte, kurze Zeit später reichte er seinem Freund einen Teddybären mit einem Herz in der Hand auf dem "I Love U" stand.

Es war ein wunderschöner Abend und als Tezuka ihm dann noch das Bärchen in die Hand drückte konnte es sich Seiichi nicht verkneifen, ihn trotz der Menschen um sie herum einfach zu küssen. Letztlich kannte sie hier doch eh keiner.

„Danke, du bist süß", meinte er sanft.

„Nicht so süß wie du."

Schließlich fuhren sie noch einmal Riesenrad, diesmal auf Tezukas Wunsch und gerade als sie oben waren und das Rad anhielt, war es Punkt 23h und das Feuerwerk begann.

Die Lichter der Raketen spiegelten sich in den blauen Augen Seiichis wider. Er schaute gebannt auf das Lichterspiel und strahlte ab und zu einfach wortlos zu Tezuka. Diesen Moment der schönen Zweisamkeit wollte er im Herzen bewahren, egal was auch immer geschah.

Tezuka besah sich ebenfalls das Farbenspiel der Lichter am Himmel. Er würde diesen Moment im Herzen tragen und die Erinnerung würde ihm helfen die Zeit, die sie getrennt waren, zu überstehen.

Nach dem Feuerwerk machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zur Klinik und gingen ins Bett. Ihre letzten gemeinsamen Stunden genießend, schmuste sich Tezuka wie die letzten Nächte auch an seinen Freund.

Seiichi schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an Tezuka. Sie brauchten keine großen Worte um zu wissen, was sie an einander hatten. Doch letztlich ging auch die schönste Zeit einst vorbei und so half Seiichi ihm am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück die letzten Sachen zu packen und begleitete ihn zum Shuttle-Bus, der die heute abreisenden Leute zum Bahnhof in die Stadt bringen würde. Lächelnd schaute er zu Tezuka. „Wenn wir uns wieder sehen wird es bald ernst", erinnerte er seinen Schatz. „Ich hoffe, wir schaffen es uns wenigstens noch einmal zu sehen vor den Nationals."

„Ich verspreche, dass wir uns davor noch sehen werden." Sanft strich er Seiichi über die Wange. „Ich rufe dich an, wenn ich zu Hause bin."

Sie hatten die letzten acht Wochen zusammen verbracht, waren nie lange getrennt gewesen und nun war die schöne Zeit zu Ende. „Bis bald Seiichi... ich liebe dich." Er gab ihm einen letzten, sehr sanften Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er lächelnd. Es würde zwar schwer sein, jetzt so weiterzumachen, als wäre nie etwas passiert, aber sie hatten ihre schönen Erinnerungen. „Komm gut nach Hause und trainiere, damit du mir ein gutes Spiel liefern kannst", lachte er und ließ ihn dann los. „Bis bald." Noch einmal winkte er ihm zu, ehe er sich umdrehte und zurück in die Klinik ging.

Tezuka sah ihm seufzend nach und stieg dann in den Bus. Sie hatten die letzten Wochen viele schöne, gemeinsame Erinnerungen erschaffen und die würden sie für alle Zeit verbinden, komme was wolle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autorin:** Conzi-Chan & YukimuraSeiichi  
**Titel der Story:** Destiny  
**Titel des Kapitels:** Das Finale  
**Kapitel:** 7/18  
**Charaktere:** Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, die Regulars von Rikkai Dai und Seigaku  
**Warnung:** OoCness bei den Charas, vor allem im späteren Verlauf der Story, irgendwie übertrieben, shonen-ai, teilweise dark, romantik, Zucker, lemon, lime (die ganze FF hindurch)  
**Rating:** PG-12  
**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht uns, sondern Takeshi Konomi und wir verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.  
**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD  
**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art sind wir immer offen, schließlich wollen wir besser werden.

**Zu diesem Kapitel:** Wir hatten noch keine Ahnung von den Paarungen des Finales als wir diese FF geschrieben haben. Daher ist diese FF auch kein Spoiler, also keine Sorgen. Sollte zufällig irgendwas von den Dingen, die wir uns ausgedacht haben der Realität entsprechen ist das reiner Zufall.

Da wir beide keine Ahnung von Tennis haben, haben wir es gelassen die Matches ausführlich zu beschreiben, aber das wäre vermutlich eh nur langweilig gewesen.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**-----------------------**

**Kapitel 7: Das Finale**

Ein Abschied war immer hart, besonders, wenn man den Menschen, den man liebte alleine lassen musste. Tezuka Kunimitsu hatte einen solchen Abschied hinter sich gebracht. Nach einer schönen Zeit mit seinem Freund, Yukimura Seiichi in einer Rehaklinik, hatte der Captain von Seigaku seine Heimreise angetreten.

Doch bereits am Abend nach seiner Ankunft Zuhause rief er seinen Freund in der Klinik an, so wie er es ihm versprochen hatte. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über alles und nichts, doch dann brauchte Tezukas Vater das Telefon und sie mussten aufhören. Ab jetzt würden sie eine Fernbeziehung führen, denn auch wenn Seiichi aus der Klinik kommen würde, würden sie sich höchstens gelegentlich am Wochenende sehen. Das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie etwa zwei Stunden Zugfahrt voneinander entfernt lebten sondern auch daran, dass sie als Captains ihrer Tennisteams und den bevorstehenden Nationals viel zu tun hatten, ebenso wie in der Schule, die sie bald verlassen würden.

Direkt am nächsten Tag nach seiner Rückkehr kam Tezuka zurück in die Schule und somit auch zurück zum Training seines Teams.

Die Jungs des Seigaku Tennisteams waren froh ihren Buchou wieder zu haben, auch wenn Fuji ihn hier und da ziemlich skeptisch beäugte. Denn obwohl Tezuka sich nach außen hin so gab, wie immer, spürte Fuji eine Veränderung und am Abend nach dem Training zog er ihn an die Seite, musterte ihn einen Moment und meinte dann: "Was ist mit dir? Du bist anders und nun versuche bloß nicht, es zu leugnen."

„Anders? Was meinst du?"

Tezuka selber hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er anders war, dachte, dass er sich so verhalten hätte wie immer. Der einzige, der in seinen Augen im Moment anders war, war Fuji, der auffallend schnell zum Punkt gekommen war.

„Für die anderen wirkst du vielleicht wie immer, aber ich kenne dich schon so lange und habe dich ganz genau beobachtet. Immer wenn du glaubst, dass grade niemand hinschaut wirkst du nachdenklich und fast ein bisschen verträumt", stellte Fuji fest.

Dass er nachdenklich wirkte war doch nicht ungewöhnlich, aber er ahnte worauf Fuji hinaus wollte. „Mag sein...aber ist das verboten?"

„Nein, nicht verboten, ganz und gar nicht, aber wer hat in dir diese Zärtlichkeit in deinem Blick ausgelöst?"

„Du weißt es doch... wieso fragst du mich dann?"

Tezuka seufzte leise. „Es tut mir Leid Fuji." Er wollte seinen langjährigen Freund wirklich nicht verletzen, aber gegen seine Gefühle konnte er nichts tun.

„Hn", machte Fuji ablehnend. „Aha... dieser Yukimura, also hatte ich doch Recht. Dieses... Mädchen", meinte er dann. „Na ja... wenn du meinst, dass er gut genug für dich ist, dann ist es deine Sache, Tezuka."

Der Größere sah ihn ruhig an. Er war kein aufbrausender Mensch. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, aber ich kann es doch nicht ändern. Sollte ich auf Seiichi verzichten damit du nicht traurig bist? Tut mir Leid, das konnte ich nicht." Er sah Fuji traurig an. „Ich hoffe du kannst das irgendwann verstehen." Dann ging er, zog sich nicht einmal um. Im Moment wollte er seine Teamkameraden nicht sehen sondern alleine sein.  
Geknickt verließ er das Schulgelände. Sein Freund fehlte ihm.

Fuji schaute ihm nach und seufzte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tezuka Recht, aber es tat trotzdem weh. Na ja, es hieß ja, Zeit heilte alle Wunden.

Im gleichen Augenblick piepste Tezukas Handy. Yukimura hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschickt.

Ich komme zurück nach Hause:) Die Ärzte haben meiner Bettelei nachgegeben. Schließlich braucht mein Team mich und du vielleicht auch. Liebe dich, mein Schatz

Tezuka starrte auf sein Handy und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. Das besserte seine Laune und so schriebe er ihm schnell zurück.

Diese Nachricht kommt genau zur rechten Zeit. Du fehlst mir. Wann kommst du an? Ich hole dich vom Bahnhof ab. Ich liebe dich auch.

Wieso? Ist bei dir etwas passiert? Ich bin Mittwochnachmittag in Tokio, um 15 Uhr wenn alles klappt. kiss kiss Denk an dich

Yukimura war froh, dass er schon eine Woche eher zurückkam. So hatte er nicht nur die Möglichkeit eine Woche länger mit seinem Team zu trainieren sondern konnte auch Tezuka früher wieder sehen. Er freute sich schon auf beides, denn er hatte sie alle vermisst.

Ich war heute beim Training und Fuji hat mich auf uns angesprochen. Ich wollte ihn doch nicht verletzen. Er war vorher nie so abweisend wie gerade. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass er sich wieder beruhigt. Ich möchte gerne mit einem intakten Team bei den Nationals antreten.

Yukimura schrieb ihm noch ein paar beruhigende Worte zurück, dass es normal war, dass Fuji so reagierte weil er Tezuka liebte, aber dass er sich sicher war, dass Fuji sich bald wieder beruhigte.

Am Mittwoch um 15h stand Tezuka wie versprochen am Bahnhof und wartete auf seinen Freund. Allerdings war er nicht alleine, denn die Regulars von Rikkai Dai war auch da und so hielt sich Tezuka eher im Hintergrund.

Als Seiichi dann aus dem Zug stieg war er so erleichtert endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Zum Glück war nicht all zu viel los, da noch kein Feierabendverkehr war. Sofort sah er Tezuka und sein Team. Er schulterte seine Reisetasche und ging glücklich lächelnd auf die kleine chaotisch wirkende Gruppe zu.

Yukimura war nach wenigen Sekunden von seinem Team umringt, die ihn umarmten und fröhlich begrüßten.  
Tezuka wartete nach außen ruhig wirkend bis der Weg für ihn frei war.

Yukimura jedoch war nicht der Meinung, dass sein Freund warten musste. Strahlend sah er zu Tezuka, ließ ihn jedoch gar nicht bis zu sich kommen, denn mit zwei schnellen Schritten war Seiichi bei ihm und fiel dem Größeren um den Hals, küsste ihn zärtlich. Es war ihm egal, dass das ganze Team hier stand.

Glücklich schloss Tezuka ihn in seine Arme und erwiderte den Kuss, legte all die Gefühle für den anderen Buchou hinein.  
„Du hast mir gefehlt", flüsterte er gegen Yukimuras Lippen und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Mhmm... hattest du dich so an mich gewöhnt? Immerhin waren es letztlich nur zwei Tage, die wir uns nicht gesehen haben", gab er ebenso leise zurück. Zärtlich schaute er ihn an und schmiegte sich an ihn, drehte den Kopf dann zu seinem Team. „Und ihr glaubt ja nicht ich würde nicht trotzdem wollen, dass ihr Seigaku fertig macht", meinte Seiichi und er wusste, dass Tezuka ihn verstehen würde. Schließlich würde er von seinem Team auch wollen, dass sie gewannen.

Tezuka küsste den Kleineren auf die Wange. Er verstand es, schließlich arbeitete er mit seinem Team ebenso daran Rikkai Dai besiegen zu können.

„Yukimura... wir haben ein Taxi gerufen, das uns zurück bringt", erklärte Sanada und machte gleichzeitig deutlich, dass es Zeit wurde zu gehen.  
Tezuka lächelte den Blauhaarigen sanft an. „Aber wir sehen uns vor den Nationals noch einmal, oder?"

„Natürlich", versprach Seiichi leise.

„Ich will auch, dass du dich bei mir meldest, auch wenn du angeblich keine Zeit hast. Ein paar Minuten hat man immer", forderte er dann im Flüsterton, ehe er sich mit einem Kuss verabschiedete und mit seinem Team zusammen den Bahnhof verließ.

Die folgenden fünf Wochen vergingen fast wie im Fluge, trotzdem sie hielten ihr Versprechen, telefonierten, schrieben sich SMS und schafften es sogar sich zwei Mal am Wochenende zu treffen.

Dann kam der große Tag und es schien fast, als hätten alle Zuschauer, ja sogar alle anderen Teams genau auf dieses Match gewartet. Das Finale der Nationals: Seigaku vs. Rikkai Dai.

Yukimura und sein Team trafen pünktlich zur Aufstellungsanmeldung im Stadion ein und gaben die Unterlagen ab, die sie brauchten. Es war nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis das erste Match beginnen würde.

Seigaku kam geschlossen an und meldete sich ebenfalls an. Sie sahen ihre Gegner an. Niemand von Seigaku, von Fuji abgesehen, wusste etwas von der Beziehung zwischen den beiden Buchous. Tezuka hatte es nicht an die große Glocke gehängt, würde es aber auch nicht leugnen, sollte ihn jemand darauf ansprechen.  
So trat er vor und lächelte seinen Freund sanft an, streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.  
„Bist du fit?"

Yukimura hatte sich noch mit Sanada und Bunta unterhalten, der ihn dann auch letztlich auf Seigakus Ankunft aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Lächelnd kam Yukimura zu Tezuka und umarmte ihn kurz. Er wusste nicht, was dessen Team wusste und wollte ihn auch nicht unbedingt direkt in Verlegenheit bringen.

„Ja, ich denke ich habe genug trainiert, aber ich bin froh, dass es endlich soweit ist. Ich kann die Trainingscourts nicht mehr sehen."

Tezuka war es egal und auch nicht peinlich. Er stand zu seinem Freund und deswegen strich er ihm über die Wange und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dann sahen sie Kirihara nach, der sich auf den Weg zum Platz machten. Er würde als Singles 3 spielen und sein Gegner hieß Fuji Syusuke.

Fuji als Seigakus Singles 3 sah zu Tezuka und betrachtete wie Yukimura ihn umarmte. Er würde seinem Buchou schon zeigen, dass er der Richtige für ihn war. Er würde Kirihara besiegen!  
Fest entschlossen trat der Tensai auf den Platz und es dauerte nicht lange und Kirihara Akaya war besiegt.

Fuji hatte dieses eine Mal ernst gemacht, hatte den Jüngeren regelrecht vom Platz gefegt.

Yukimura hatte das Spiel seines Dämons mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht beobachtet und seufzte leise. Er verstand schon, wieso Fuji auf diese Art gespielt hatte. Natürlich ging es zum einen um den Sieg, dass war verständlich, aber da war noch etwas anderes gewesen und das gehörte nicht hier auf den Tennisplatz: Eifersucht und wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen Wut. Und genau diese Gefühle hatte er während des Matches auf Kirihara einprasseln lassen. Seiichi ging zu Kirihara und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern sprach kurz mit ihm und zog ihn dann mit zur Bank, auf die er ihn niederdrückte.

Tezuka seufzte leise. Fuji hatte gut gespielt, keine Frage, aber Wut, Hass und Eifersucht gehörten nicht auf den Tennisplatz.  
Er warf dem Tensai einen tadelnden Blick zu, ging dann zu Yukimura und Kirihara, verneigte sich vor ihnen. „Ich entschuldige mich für Fujis Verhalten."

Kirihara stand nur wortlos auf und ging. Das war verletzter Stolz und mehr nicht. Seiichi schaute ihm kurz sanft lächelnd nach, ehe er zu Tezuka aufschaute. „Schon okay, ich kann ihn irgendwie verstehen."

Dann folgte sein Blick Jackal und Bunta, die nun auf dem Court standen und gegen Seigakus Inui-Kaidoh-Pair antreten würden.

Yukimura ging zum Court und besahen sich das Match. Es stand 1:0 für Seigaku und es wurde an der Zeit, dass sie nun einen Punkt machten.

„Seishun Gakuen gegen Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. Doubles 2. Inui, Kaidoh Pair gegen Bunta, Jackal Pair. Seigaku to serve!" verkündete die Lautsprecheransage.

Yukimura saß auf der Bank zwischen Sanada und Kirihara. Der Jüngste in ihrem Team war von seinem Match noch immer leicht verstört und Seiichi wollte lieber ein Auge auf ihn haben.

Tezuka stand am Spielfeldrand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah seinen Teamkameraden zu.  
Es war ein gutes Spiel, doch letztendlich konnten Inui und Kaidoh nicht gewinnen, wurden jedoch von ihren Teamkameraden beglückwünscht.

„Das war ein tolles Spiel", lobte Oishi und auch Tezuka nickte ihnen anerkennend zu.  
Eiji sprang Oishi an.

„Nya Oishi... dieses Mal verlieren wir nicht gegen sie. Dieses Mal werden wir es schaffen." Es war dem Rotschopf offenbar egal, dass vor seinem und Oishis Match noch ein weiteres lag: Echizen gegen Sanada.

Yukimura nickte anerkennend. Es stand somit 1:1, aber das hieß nichts, denn alle wussten, dass das Finale versprach sehr spannend zu werden. Seigakus Golden Pair würde es sie würden es Nioh und Yagyu nicht leicht machen und Echizen Ryouma das Wunderkind von Seigaku würde ebenfalls ein harter Brocken sein. Auf keinen Fall sollte Sanada ihn unterschätzen, auch wenn er sich seit dem verlorenen Match gegen den Jungen vor einigen Monaten sehr konzentriert auf ein Rematch vorbereitet hatte.

Kurz schaute Seiichi zu Tezuka und seinem Team. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Dann kam schon die Ansage: „Singles 2, Seigaku Echizen gegen Rikkai Dai Sanada. Rikkai Dai to serve."

Tezuka ging hinüber zu Seiichi und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Solltest du dir nicht lieber das Spiel deines kleinen Schützlings ansehen?" fragte der Kleinere sanft.

Tezukas Blick schweifte zum Feld, dann wieder zu seinem Freund. „Das kann ich auch von hier und ich glaube dieses Match wird ihm ganz gut tun."

„Sanada hat viel trainiert. Er ist fest entschlossen Echizen dieses Mal zu schlagen."

Ja, vorbereitete war Sanada wirklich. Er hatte mit Echizen noch eine Rechnung offen und sich fest vorgenommen dieses Mal nicht zu verlieren. Sanada ließ Ryouma kaum eine Chance. Er spielte wesentlich aggressiver und offensiver, wollte allen zeigen, was er wirklich konnte und dass so ein kleines Kind ihm nicht das Wasser reichen konnte.

Tezuka verfolgte das Match zum Großteil neben Yukimura stehend. Schließlich war es abzusehen, dass Ryouma den Spieß nicht mehr würde umdrehen können. Sein erstes offizielles Match, das er verlor.

Tezuka beugte er sich zu seinem Freund und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich freue mich auf unser Match und bin gespannt auf seinen Ausgang. Aber ich liebe dich, egal was passiert."

Er würde gegen Seiichis spielen und er war gespannt wie es werden würde.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Seiichi leise und lehnte sich leicht gegen Tezuka. „Und wir werden sehen ob unser Match das Finale entscheidet oder ob es egal ist, ob ich dich schlage oder nicht." Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

Durch die Lautsprecher kam die Ansage: „Game and Match Rikkai Dai Sanada. 6:3." Yukimura seufzte und lächelte Sanada entgegen, der nachdem er Ryouma die Hand gereicht hatte, nun wieder zu seinem Team schritt.

Tezuka sah zu Ryouma. „Ich rede kurz mit ihm." Noch einmal gab er Yukimura einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann zu seinem Wunderkind.

„Doubles 1 - Seigaku Kikumaru, Oishi Pair gegen Rikkai Dai Nioh, Yagyu Pair. Rikkai Dai to serve."

Und offenbar würde das Match Yukimura gegen Tezuka alles entscheiden, denn es sah nicht gut für Rikkai Dai aus. Der Blauhaarige seufzte. Das so genannte Golden Pair machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, auch wenn seine Jungs sich wirklich gut hielten. Er war wieder einmal stolz auf sie.

Tezuka war nicht minder beeindruck. Das Golden Pair hatte sich weiter entwickelt und war unglaublich stark geworden.  
Schließlich gewannen sie 6:4. Es stand somit 2:2.  
Der Blick des Buchous glitt zu seinem Freund, suchte seine Augen und schenkte ihm einen liebevollen Blick. Das entscheidende Match stand bevor.

Nach einer kurzen Pause um den Platz zu säubern und die Spannung zu steigern, kam die Ansage: „Singles 1, Seigaku Tezuka gegen Rikkai Dai Yukimura."

Beide Spieler griffen nach ihren Schlägern und betraten das Feld.


	8. Chapter 8

**Autorin:** Conzi-Chan & YukimuraSeiichi  
**Titel der Story:** Destiny  
**Titel des Kapitels:** Tezuka vs. Yukimura – Auf und abseits des Courts  
**Kapitel:** 8/18  
**Charaktere:** Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, die Regulars von Rikkai Dai und Seigaku  
**Warnung:** OoCness bei den Charas, vor allem im späteren Verlauf der Story, irgendwie übertrieben, shonen-ai, teilweise dark, romantik, Zucker, lemon, lime (die ganze FF hindurch)  
**Rating:** PG-12  
**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht uns, sondern Takeshi Konomi und wir verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.  
**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD  
**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art sind wir immer offen, schließlich wollen wir besser werden.

**Zu diesem Kapitel:** Wir hatten noch keine Ahnung von den Paarungen des Finales als wir diese FF geschrieben haben. Daher ist diese FF auch kein Spoiler, also keine Sorgen. Sollte zufällig irgendwas von den Dingen, die wir uns ausgedacht haben der Realität entsprechen ist das reiner Zufall.

Da wir beide keine Ahnung von Tennis haben, haben wir es gelassen die Matches ausführlich zu beschreiben, aber das wäre vermutlich eh nur langweilig gewesen.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**-----------------------**

Kapitel 8: Tezuka vs. Yukimura – Auf und abseits des Courts

„_Singles 1, Seigaku Tezuka gegen Rikkai Dai Yukimura."_

Diesem Spiel fieberten alle entgegen, nicht nur die betroffenen Teams Seigaku und Rikkai Dai sahen zu, auch alle anderen Mannschaften hatten sich um den Court versammelt.

Tezuka atmete tief durch, ging dann zum Netz und reichte Yukimura die Hand. Ab jetzt zählten ihre Gefühle füreinander nicht. Jetzt waren sie Gegner!

Yukimura trat in die Mitte des Courts und wartete ab wie Tezuka spielen würde. Sie lieferten sich einen guten Kampf, ausgeglichen, heroisch, impulsiv. Offenbar genau das, was die Zuschauer und die Teams erwartet hatten, denn der Applaus und der Jubel war ziemlich laut.

Schon bald stand es 2:2 und erneut mussten sie die Plätze wechseln. Als sie aneinander vorbeigingen streifte Seiichi mit seiner Hand sanft Tezukas Handgelenk und lächelte ihn sanft an.

Tezuka sah zu dem Kleineren, erwiderte das Lächeln ebenso sanft und formte mit seine Lippen stumm: „Ich liebe dich." 

Dieses Match war einmalig und beide waren froh es spielen zu dürfen.

Im Gegensatz zu den vorangegangenen Matches war dieses einfach nur pures Tennis. Man spürte, dass beide Spieler ihren Sport liebten und verstanden.

Ein Tie-Break war nach einem fast euphorisch gerufenen _„Game Rikkai Dai Yukimura, 6:6"_ unvermeidlich.

Sie hatten eine kurze Pause und Seiichi ging zu seinem Team. Sein Atem ging schwer, aber das war nach so einem Spiel kein Wunder.

Tezuka war nicht weniger erschöpft. Die Pause nutzte er um einen Schluck zu trinken und sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen.  
Sein Blick glitt zu seinem Freund. Besorgt runzelte er die Stirn: Seiichi war blass.

Dankend nahm Seiichi das Handtuch von Kirihiara entgegen, der doch wieder zurück gekommen war und wischte sich über die Stirn.

„_Tie Break, Yukimura vs. Tezuka. Tezuka to serve."_

Sie mussten also wieder auf den Platz. Yukimura nahm seinen Schläger und stellte sich auf den Court. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und bald würde es dämmern.

Tezuka trat ebenfalls auf den Court, sah seinen Freund an und schlug auf. Er würde dieses Match gewinnen. Er war es allen schuldig. Es war ihr gemeinsamer Traum die Nationals zu gewinnen.

Yukimura spielte fast wie in Trance. Die Zahlen die der Linienrichter immer wieder durchsagte schienen ihm fast utopisch. Wieder musste er einen Schlag von Tezuka abwehren, schaffte es sogar, damit einen Punkt zu machen, doch er konnte sich nicht halten und fiel auf die Knie. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, doch aufgeben würde er nicht. Er musste, nein er wollte gewinnen, nicht nur für sich, auch für sein Team. Sie alle setzten so große Hoffnungen in ihn.

„_45:45."_ lautete die einfache Ansage.

Seiichi keuchte, Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn. Er durfte nicht aufgeben. Er musste kämpfen.

Doch Tezuka reichte es jetzt. Seiichi verausgabte sich. Er war blass und sah nicht gut aus. Der Größere machte sich Sorgen.  
Sein Blick glitt zu seinem Team. Sie feuerten ihn an. „Es tut mir Leid..." Die Blicke seiner Freunde waren verwirrt. Sie sahen mit an wie ihr Buchou zum Schiedsrichter ging.  
„Ich gebe auf!"

//Nein Tezuka, nein//, dachte Seiichi und stand langsam auf. Nicht Tezuka sollte aufgeben, sondern er. Denn so sehr er es auch wollte, er hatte nicht die Kraft dieses Match zu gewinnen. Tezuka gab nur aus Liebe zu ihm auf, weil er sich Sorgen machte.

Aber Seiichi müsste sich eingestehen, dass er doch noch nicht der Lage war zu gewinnen. Zitternd wandte er sich zu seinem Team, suchte Sanadas Blick. Er brauchte dessen Hilfe bei der Entscheidung. Er wollte sehen, dass es okay war... Es tat ihm so weh, sie alle so zu enttäuschen.

Die Rikkai Dais Regulars sahen ihren Buchou an. Sie waren ebenso überrascht von Tezukas Handeln und sie ahnten was in ihrem Buchou vorging. Alle lächelten und nickten Yukimura aufmunternd zu, sagten ihm mit ihrer Miene: „Wir schaffen es nächstes Jahr."

So ließ Yukimura seinen Schläger fallen, sprach kurz mit dem Schiedsrichter und erklärte ihm die Lage. Dann ging er zu Tezuka und hob dessen Arm hoch, wie es damals in dem Schicksalsspiel gegen Hyotei auch Atobe bei Tezuka gemacht hatte.

Dann kam die Ansage _„Game and Match Seigaku. Seigaku gewinnt das Halbfinale gegen Rikkai Dai."_

Yukimura konnte kaum stehen, doch diesen Moment gönnte er Tezuka. „Geh ins Finale und gewinne es mit deinem Team... auch für mich", wisperte er leise.

Tezuka starrte seinen Freund an, dann lächelte er sanft. „Ich verspreche es dir."

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass der Kleinere schwach war und so stützte Tezuka ihn vorsichtig, beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.  
„Du hast toll gespielt."

Doch Yukimura schaute ihn einfach nur an. „Mach so etwas nie wieder", sagte er ruhig. „Gib nicht auf, wenn du der bessere Spieler bist."

Dann wandte er sich um und ging zu seinem Team. Sie brauchten ihn jetzt, denn im Endeffekt hatte er sie im Stich gelassen.

In seinen Augen war Tezuka nicht besser. Sein Freund war einfach nur noch nicht fit.  
„Lass uns das Match wiederholen, wenn du auf den Beinen bist", rief er ihm zu und ging dann zu seinem Team, die nach dem ersten Schreck nun doch gewonnen hatten. Fröhlich eilten sie auf Tezuka zu und umarmten ihn. Die Erfüllung ihre Traumes war noch ein Stück näher gerutscht.

Yukimura packte seine Sachen zusammen, zog sich die Teamjacke an und wandte sich an die anderen. „Ihr habt so wunderbar gespielt, es tut mir leid, dass ich euch so enttäuscht habe", sagte er leise, verließ dann allein den Tennisplatz. Er musste nachdenken.

Fuji sah Tezuka an, sah aber auch, dass Yukimura allein vom Platz ging. Er lächelte. „Siehst du, du hast gewonnen, gegen deinen Freund. Selbst wenn er nicht aufgegeben hätte, hättest du ihn fertig gemacht."

„Nicht wenn Seiichi ganz fit gewesen wäre. Dann hätte ich nicht gewonnen." Tezuka schüttelte den Kopf und sah seinem Freund nach, nickte seinem Team zu und gemeinsam verließen sie den Platz. In zwei Stunden würde das Finale beginnen, danach würde Tezuka versuchen mit seinem Freund zu sprechen.

Seiichi setzte sich auf einen Hügel, von dem aus er das Finale würde sehen können, ohne das jemand etwas davon bemerkte. Er hoffte, dass Seigaku gewinnen würde, denn ansonsten wäre seine Aufgabe sinnlos gewesen. Tränen liefen dem hübschen Jungen über die Wangen. Es tat ihm nicht um sich selbst leid, er konnte verlieren, aber er hatte sein Team enttäuscht, und sie hatten sich den Sieg eigentlich mehr als alles andere verdient.

Seigaku nutzte die zwei Stunden um sich auszuruhen und neue Kraft zu tanken.  
Schließlich kam das Finale. Es dauerte lange und war hart, doch schließlich gewann Seigaku. Die Freude war unglaublich groß und sie gingen feiern. Auch die anderen Mannschaften waren dabei, St. Rudolph, Hyotei, Rokakku und auch Rikkai Dai.  
Tezuka jedoch war nicht da. Er suchte nach seinem Freund.

Seiichi war wieder zu den Plätzen gegangen, jetzt wo niemand dort war. Die Courts waren durch helle Scheinwerfer beschienen, aber so leer wirkten sie ganz anders. Er seufzte. Die Ruhe war schön. Er freute sich schon für Seigaku. so war wenigstens nicht alles umsonst gewesen, doch hätte er liebend gerne selber im Finale gestanden.

Tezuka fand ihn schließlich dort, trat lautlos hinter ihn, hängte ihm seine Goldmedaille um.

„Was soll das?" fragte Seiichi leise. „Das ist deine Medaille. Du hast sie gewonnen", sagte er dann und nahm sie wieder ab, drehte sich dann zu Tezuka um.

„Hättest du mich nicht in Würde verlieren lassen können? Das hätte mir nichts ausgemacht, aber ich hätte nicht so aufgeben wollen."

„Tut mir Leid." Der Größere sah ihn sanft an, strich ihm über die Wange. „Aber ich liebe dich und hatte Angst um dich. Du kämpfst wie ein Löwe, vergisst dabei nur leider, dass du Grenzen hast. Ich wollte nicht, dass du zu weit gehst." Dann hängte er ihm die Medaille wieder um.  
„Ich habe sie für dich gewonnen, denn wärst du fit gewesen hättest du unser Match und am Ende die Meisterschaft gewonnen. Sie gehört dir."

Seiichi sah ihn an. „Aber ich habe nicht gewonnen. Ich habe nicht gewonnen und habe mein Team nicht zum Sieg über die Nationals geführt. Und wieso nicht? Weil ich für dich aufgegeben habe, denn du warst stärker als ich. Du bist so dumm, wenn du aufgibst was du hast. Du hättest mich besiegt. Wieso hast du daraus so eine Farce gemacht?"

Wütend schlug Yukimura mit der Faust gegen den Zaun.

„Ich wäre stolz auf dich gewesen, wenn du mich besiegt hättest. Auch wenn ich deine Sorge um mich verstehe, hättest du das nicht machen sollen. Na ja obwohl... wenigstens einer hat sich gefreut. Und zwar Fuji..."

„Seiichi das ist Unsinn und das weißt du..."" Er sah ihn an. „Bitte rede nicht so. Ich verstehe, dass du enttäuscht bist, aber glaube mir, niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf weil du aufgegeben hast, keiner unserer Gegner und auch niemand aus deinem oder meinem Team. Sie sind alle Stolz auf dich, genauso wie ich."  
Er streckte die Hand nach Yukimura aus. „Komm Seiichi... lass uns zusammen mit den anderen Feiern."

„Aber ich bin nicht stolz auf mich, verstehst du? Ich habe nicht diesen ganzen Scheiß auf mich genommen, um am Ende mit nichts dazustehen. Versteh doch, das war meine letzte Chance. Ich kann nächstes Jahr nicht mehr in den Nationals spielen, genauso wenig wie du, weil wir dann nicht mehr an unseren Schulen sind."

„Es ist nicht deine letzte Chance... wir können auch in der High School bei den Nationals antreten."  
Tezuka unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Verzeih mir... ich hatte es nicht böse gemeint. Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht weil ich dich liebe."

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht böse gemeint hast, aber das hilft mir nicht. Geh bitte, geh zu deinem Team. Ich liebe dich... aber ich kann... ich kann das grad nicht. Ich muss etwas alleine sein", sagte er leise.

Tezuka nickte leicht und küsste Seiichi auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich auch. Wenn du mich brauchst, ich habe mein Handy an."  
Dann ging er, so wie Seiichi es wollte.

„Tezuka..." rief er ihm dann nach. „Du und ich... wie ernst ist dir das? Geht es über den Sport hinaus?"

„Was?" Tezuka blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, drehte sich um und kam zurück. „Wie ernst? So ernst eine Beziehung nun einmal ist. Ich liebe dich. Aber wieso fragst du das? Ich dachte das wüsstest du."

„Nein, weiß ich wohl nicht", sagte er ruhig. „Wir waren uns so nah und jetzt habe ich das Gefühl wird sind… keine Ahnung... eine kleine Leidenschaft eine Affäre, ich weiß es nicht..."

„Was? Wieso?" Er sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich liebe dich. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir uns nicht jeden Tag sehen können, so wie in der Klinik, aber das ändert nicht meine Gefühle für dich."

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir das so direkt sage, aber manchmal glaube ich, dass ich für dich einfach nur... ja... so ein kleines Abenteuer bin. Weißt du, diese Geschichte mit dem Kurschatten ist vielleicht gar nicht so falsch. Wir werden uns hier auch in Zukunft kaum sehen. Aber ich kann dich ja auch nicht zwingen. Du hast dein Team. Und ich weiß genau, dass sie es nicht gerne sehen. Wenn es nach ihnen ginge, dann müssten wir uns auf der Stelle trennen und sie würde es auch noch freuen."

„Seiichi..." Tezuka nahm seine Hände. „Rede nicht so. Ich liebe dich und wenn du willst dann können wir uns jeden Tag treffen. Ich nehme mir alle Zeit, die ich aufbringen kann für dich." Er verstand nicht wieso sein Freund das sagte. Er war bereit gewesen seinen Traum aufzugeben, sein Team zu verraten um seinen Freund zu schützen.

„Schon gut Tezuka. Geh zu deinem Team und feiere. Ihr habt es euch verdient. Wirklich, es wird alles schon wieder. Ich brauche nur einen Moment für mich", sagte er leise und lächelte sanft.

„"Gut... wir sehen uns später. Und bitte, denk nicht so einen Unsinn. Ich liebe dich, von ganzem Herzen." Sanft küsste er ihn auf die Lippen, drückte seine Hände und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Team.

Leise seufzend lehnte sich Seiichi gegen den Zaun und schloss die Augen. Er liebte Tezuka ja auch. Aber vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler, weil sie in verschiedenen Teams waren. Na ja, wahrscheinlich hing er nur solchen Gedanken nach, weil er den Schock noch nicht verarbeitet hatte.

Nach einer Weile trat Sanada neben seinen Buchou und setzte sich schweigend neben ihn. Er wollte ihm einfach Beistand leisten.  
Sanft legte er einen Arm um Seiichis Taille. „Du siehst nicht glücklich aus."

„Hätte ich denn einen Grund dazu glücklich zu sein?" fragte Seiichi trocken. „Ich habe unseren Traum zerstört und ich kann nicht mal sagen, dass ich es nächstes Jahr besser mache, weil ich dann nicht mehr in der Junior High bin", seufzte er.

„Wir sind alle stolz auf dich und froh, dass du unser Captain bist. Du hast und zu den Nationals geführt."  
Er lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Außerdem hat doch Seigaku gewonnen. Solltest du nicht mit deinem Freund feiern?"

„Ich habe euch nicht zu den Nationals geführt, das warst du und das weißt du auch, also rede nicht so einen Blödsinn", meinte Yukimura ganz ruhig. „Und was das Feiern angeht, ich denke, ich bin bei Seigaku nicht gerne gesehen, zumindest was bestimmte Personen angeht."

„Sollte es dir nicht egal sein? Ich werden immer Leute dagegen sein, schon allein weil ihr beide Jungen seid."

Seufzend ließ sich Seiichi nach hinten ins Gras fallen, merkte gar nicht, dass sein Shirt hoch rutschte und seinen flachen Bauch freigab.

„Ich weiß nicht. In meinem Kopf sind tausend Gedanken und ich wünschte ich wäre in der Lage sie zu ordnen", sagte er und schaute sanft zu Sanada. „Wahrscheinlich ist immer irgendwas nicht wahr?"

Sanada versuchte den hübschen flachen Bauch zu ignorieren und sah Yukimura sanft in die Augen.  
„Wenn nichts wäre, wäre das Leben doch langweilig." er setzte sich neben ihn ins Gras.

„Dann will ich bitte ein langweiliges Leben, aber dann hätte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe", lachte er leise, schaute dann seinen Teamkollegen eine Weile an. „Du und Fuji, ihr habt beide das gleiche Problem nicht wahr?" fragte er dann leise. „Ihr fühlt euch beide zu eurem eigenen Buchou hingezogen oder Genichirou?"

Sanada sah ihn an, wandte den Blick dann ab.  
„Es ist doch egal. Du liebst Tezuka und solange du glücklich mit ihm bist ist es egal was ich denke oder fühle."

„Warum?" fragte er leise. „Was ist an mir, dass ich so interessant bin, ist es mein Körper? Ich verstehe es nicht unbedingt", sagte er ruhig. „Und nein, es ist nicht egal, was du denkst. Du hast mir soviel geholfen. Da ist es doch nur dein gutes Recht mir zu sagen, was du denkst."

„Du bist es... alles an dir. Ich kann dir nicht sagen was genau es ist, das dafür sorgt, dass Tezuka dich liebt oder ich dich liebe."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, aber ich bin doch nicht besonders liebenswert. Also, zumindest nicht mehr als jeder andere auch", sagte er und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen hoch, war dadurch nun näher an Sanada.

Sanada spürte das Verlangen Yukimura einfach zu küssen, also erhob er sich. „Du merkst gar nicht wie du auf andere wirkst", stellte er fest.

Yukimura war schließlich in einer Beziehung und er wollte ihm keine Probleme bereiten.

Seufzend ließ sich Seiichi wieder nach hinten fallen und starte in den mit Sternen behangenden Himmel. „Nein, wahrscheinlich merke ich das wirklich nicht."

Erleichtert setzte sich Sanada wieder neben ihn.  
„Wenn ich dir gesagt hätte was ich für dich empfinde, hätte es etwas geändert? Oder glaubst du, dass du dich in jedem Fall in Tezuka verliebt hättest?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber ich habe schon gemerkt, dass du mich sehr gerne hast. Trotzdem habe ich dich einfach weiter so behandelt wie immer, ich wollte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst."

„Das ist auch besser so. Anders hätte ich mir nur unnötige Hoffnungen gemacht oder nicht mehr in deiner Nähe sein wollen. Ich denke so war es in Ordnung."

Er sah ihn ruhig an. „Ich bin froh, dass du Tezuka gefunden hast, auch wenn es heißt, dass ich auf dich verzichten muss."

Wieder seufzte Seiichi. „Ich weiß gar nicht was richtig ist. Ich weiß, was ich empfinde, aber ob es richtig ist? Es scheint, als wären alle dagegen", sagte er ein bisschen hilflos. „Ich will doch nur... glücklich sein."

Sanada zögerte erst, nahm ihn dann jedoch in die Arme. „Ich wünschte ich könnte dir helfen."

„"Ich kann mir ja nicht mal selbst helfen", erwiderte Seiichi leise und schmiegte sich in die sanfte Umarmung.

Eine Weile hielt Sanada ihn im Arm, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die seines Buchous, wohl wissend, dass es ein Fehler war.

Einen kurzen Moment erstarrte Seiichi und riss die Augen entsetzt auf. Doch dann schaltete etwas in seinem Kopf ab und er schloss die Augen, entspannte sich und begann ganz vorsichtig, den Kuss zu erwidern.

Davon ermutigt vertiefte Sanada den Kuss.

Keiner von beiden wusste, dass Tezuka noch einmal nach seinem Freund hatte sehen wollen. Er erstarrte bei der Szene. In seiner Brust spürte er einen dumpfen Schmerz. Das war dann wohl das Ende.  
Er drehte sich um und ging. Einige Tränen liefen über seine Wange.

Doch Yukimura hatte die Schritte gehört und schaute nun erschrocken zu Tezuka. Erst jetzt begriff er wieder, was er tat.

„Nein...", wisperte er erschrocken und löste sich, sprang auf und eilte Tezuka nach, hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. „Bitte... warte..."

Doch Tezuka war enttäuscht. Er hatte Yukimura vertraut, hatte sich ihm geöffnet.  
Er hätte vorhin gleich merken sollen, dass Seiichi die Beziehung nicht am Herzen lag, dass er sie als Fehler ansah. Die Worte des Kleineren waren doch eindeutig gewesen.

„Ihn kannst du wenigstens jeden Tag sehen", sagte er zu Yukimura, versuchte den Schmerz aus seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

Dann riss er sich los und lief davon. 

Sein Team war guter Dinge. Sie sahen ihn und Oishi rief ihm zu: „Tezuka komm, wir wollen noch feiern." Doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Ihm war nicht nach feiern, sein Herz tat weh.  
Das Handy stellte er ab, vergrub sich Zuhause in seinem Zimmer im Bett. Er sah auf das Bild von ihm und Seiichi, das auf dem Rummelplatz entstanden war. Er drehte es um, wollte es nicht sehen. Traurig vergrub er sein Gesicht im Kissen.

Seiichi hatte keine Chance noch etwas zu erwidern. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und er sank auf die Knie. Jetzt war alles verloren. Tezuka würde ihm nicht verzeihen und irgendwie konnte er ihn auch verstehen.

„Es tut mir so leid..." wisperte er unter Tränen, obwohl Tezuka schon längst in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war.

Sanada trat hinter ihn, kniete sich hin und schloss Yukimura in die Arme. „Verzeih mir...", bat er leise. „Ich wollte das nicht. Ich... es ist meine Schuld..."

Er hatte es wirklich nicht gewollt, war sichtlich getroffen.

„Ich hätte dich wegstoßen können, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Wenn dann habe ich genauso Schuld, wenn nicht noch mehr", sagte er traurig. „Aber... jetzt ist es eh egal... jetzt ist alles aus..."

Sanada hielt ihn sanft fest und drückte ihn an sich, strich Yukimura über den Rücken. „Es tut mir Leid... ich hoffe du kannst mir das eines Tages verzeihen."

„Ja, es ist doch nicht deine Schuld, schon gut, Genichirou", sagte er leise, löste sich aber. „Ich glaub ich muss nach Hause und einfach… alleine sein oder so. Na ja, allein bin ich ja jetzt eh...", murmelte er bitter lächelnd.

„Seiichi... wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin immer für dich da." Sanada brachte den Anderen zur Bushaltestelle. „Bis bald..."

Seiichi nickte und stieg dann einfach in den Bus. Es war ihm auch egal, wo dieser hinfuhr, Hauptsache weg. Vielleicht auch einfach gegen einen Baum, aber die Freude würde man ihm wohl nicht machen.

Tezuka dachte ähnlich. Er hatte geweint, geweint wie ein Kind, aber schließlich war er auch noch ein halbes Kind, auch wenn er sich immer so erwachsen gab.

Es dauerte ein paar Tage bis die Tränen schließlich versiegt waren, dauerte Wochen bis er sich wieder so gab wie früher, doch fehlte jetzt die Freude und der Glanz in seinen Augen, der während seiner kurzen Beziehung mit Seiichi darin zu lesen gewesen war. 

Um Yukimura nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, ebenso wie Fuji oder andere, die ihn an diese Zeit erinnerten, entschied Tezuka sich dafür auf eine High School in Amerika zu gehen. Nach seinem Mittelschulabschluss Abschluss reiste er ab.

Seiichi blieb bei Rikkai Dai und obwohl er immer wieder versucht hatte, mit Tezuka zu reden, seit der Sache damals vor 5 Monaten, hatte er es nie geschafft. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Als er dann zufällig erfuhr, dass Tezuka das Land verlassen hatte, traf ihn das ziemlich hart. Zum Glück waren erst einmal Ferien, so dass seine trüben Gedanken ihn nicht in der Schule störten.

Sanada war während der ganzen Zeit immer für ihn da, wie ein Schatten war er stets an seiner Seite und versuchte ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen oder ihn aufzumuntern.


	9. Chapter 9

**Autorin:** Conzi-Chan & -Keigo-  
**Titel der Story:** Destiny  
**Titel des Kapitels:** Eine neue Chance  
**Kapitel:** 9/18  
**Charaktere:** Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichirou  
**Warnung:** OoCness bei den Charas, vor allem im späteren Verlauf der Story, irgendwie übertrieben, shonen-ai, teilweise dark, romantik, Zucker, lemon, lime (die ganze FF hindurch)  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht uns, sondern Takeshi Konomi und wir verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.  
**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD  
**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art sind wir immer offen, schließlich wollen wir besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**-----------------------**

Kapitel 9: Eine neue Chance

Am letzten Tag im Schuljahr hingen die Prüfungsergebnisse aus und Seiichi war von seinen schulischen Leistungen enttäuscht. Durch die Trennung von Tezuka hatte er sich kaum auf etwas konzentrieren können in den letzten Wochen, was gerade in der Prüfungszeit wenig vorteilhaft war.

Zum Glück hatte er als Regular der Tennismannschaft einen Platz der High School von Rikkai Dai bereits sicher, sonst hätte er nun ein Problem gehabt.

Seufzend drehte er sich vom schwarzen Brett weg und rannte genau in Sanadas Arme, der in den letzten Wochen stets für ihn da gewesen war.

„Na du Genie... Du hast ja richtig abgeräumt", stellte Yukimura fest.

„Ich hatte ohne Training die letzten Wochen viel Zeit zum lernen."

Damit die Schüler genug Zeit zum Lernen hatte gab es vor den Jahresabschlussprüfungen keine Clubaktivitäten mehr.

„Streber", murrte Seiichi leise woraufhin Sanada seinem Captain ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte ehe er fragte: „Hast du Lust in ein Café zu gehen und den Beginn der Ferien zu feiern? Ich lade dich auf ein Eis ein."

Der Kleinere nickte. „Okay, Eis klingt gut", meinte er und ging dann neben Sanada her zu ihrem Lieblingscafe. Sie hatten seit Wochen nicht einmal mehr über den Vorfall gesprochen, aber Seiichi wusste, dass Sanadas Gefühle sich nicht geändert hatten und er selbst war besonders in den letzten Tagen sehr verwirrt, was seine Gedanken über Sanada anging. Sein Vize ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

Sanada kaufte einen großen Eisbecher für zwei Personen, den sie sich teilen konnten, setzte sich dann an einen Tisch in die Sonne und begann zu Essen.  
„Und? Fährst du in den Ferien in den Urlaub?" erkundigte sich.

„Nein, meine Eltern fahren weg und ich hab das Haus für mich allein. Ich glaube das werde ich einfach genießen", meinte Seiichi lächelnd und nahm ein Schokostäbchen aus dem Eis, begann es langsam und genüsslich aufzuessen.

Sanada beobachtete ihn dabei, wandte den Blick dann ab. Yukimura war einfach eine Sünde wert und man spürte, dass er noch immer Gefühle für den Kleineren hatte, aber da er ihn auch als Freund und Captain mochte und respektierte, durfte er derartige Gedanken und Gefühle auf keinen Fall zulassen.

Doch als Sanada den Blick anwandte, sah Seiichi ihn verwirrt an, beugte sich zu ihm und sah seinem Vize tief in die Augen. „Was ist?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Seiichi... ich..." Der Größere wich zurück. „Bitte... du bist dir deiner Wirkung auf mich wieder einmal nicht bewusst."

Nun grinste Seiichi frech. „Vielleicht bin ich das und will, dass du endlich nachgibst, dass du endlich deinem Verlangen nachgibst."

Dieser Satz sorgte dafür, dass Sanada mehr als nur verwirrt war. „S-seiichi..."

Sie waren allein, draußen am Waldrand auf der Terrasse eines gemütlichen Cafes. Also legte Seiichi ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und schaute ihn weiterhin eindringlich an. „Genichirou…"

Sanada blinzelte, gab dann jedoch seinem Verlangen nach und gab Yukimura einen Kuss, allerdings nicht so sanft wie es Tezuka getan hätte. Ein gewisser Drang und eine tiefe, auch sexuelle Sehnsucht waren deutlich zu spüren.

Kurz zuckte Seiichi dabei zusammen, dann jedoch schlang er seine Arme um Sanadas Hals und drückte sich an ihn, versuchte den Kuss genau so zu erwidern, wie er ihm entgegengebracht wurde und so waren sie bald in einem innigen Zungenspiel gefangen.

Sanada hatte sich lange danach gesehnt und das merkte man in seiner Art und genau auf diese Art fiel Seiichi schwer einzugehen, einfach weil er sie so nicht gewohnt war, aber er würde schon damit klarkommen. Er rutschte auf Sanadas Schoß.

Doch jetzt löste dieser den Kuss. „Seiichi... nein komm, lass uns irgendwo hingehen wo wir alleine sind und nicht auf offener Straße."

„Okay, komm mit zu mir, meine Eltern sollten weg sein", meinte der Kleinere und so fanden sie sich bald im leeren Haus von Yukimura wieder.

„Zum Glück... endlich sturmfreie Bude." Er lächelte Sanada an.

Der Größere ließ sich nicht viel Zeit. Schon bald saßen sie auf dem Sofa, Yukimura erst auf Sanadas Schoß, doch bald lag er unter ihm. Sanadas Küssen waren heiß, leidenschaftlich und drängender als Tezukas Küsse.

Seiichis Atem ging hektisch und spürte Sanadas Hände auf seiner nackten Haut, auf seinem Bauch, seinem Oberkörper, hörte die Stimme des anderen: „Endlich...", raunte sie ihm ins Ohr und fügte hinzu: „Wie lange habe ich schon davon geträumt."

Durch diese Worte fast ein bisschen erschrocken löste Seiichi den Kuss und schaute Sanada an.

„W-was genau meinst du?" fragte er vollkommen verunsichert.

„Dir nah zu sein, dich in den Armen halten zu können."

Nun sanfter strich Sanada Yukimura durchs Haar.

„Hab keine Angst. Ich werde nichts übereilen..."

„Das weiß ich schon."

Die Zeit verging.

Während Yukimura und Sanada nun ein Paar waren, war Tezuka alleine in Amerika und ging dort zur High School. Wirklich Freunde hatte er nicht doch das lag daran, dass er sich stark zurückgezogen hatte. Zwar spielte er auch an seiner neuen Schule Tennis, hatte jedoch keinen engeren Kontakt zu den Teammitgliedern oder anderen Mitschülern.  
Gelegentlich besuchte er seine Eltern, sagte dann aber niemandem seiner alten Freunde Bescheid. Er wollte mit seinem Leben von früher, mit Seiichi und seinen Gefühle für den Kleineren komplett abschließen.

Mittlerweile waren fast zwei Jahre vergangen und wieder einmal war Tezuka zu Besuch bei seiner Familie. Weil sein Vater an dem Abend Appetit auf Eis bekam und keines im Haus war, machte sich der Sohn der Familie auf den Weg zu einem Kiosk.

Zur gleichen Zeit saßen Sanada und Seiichi zusammen auf einer Mauer, die genau gegenüber von dem Kiosk war, zu dem Tezuka gehen wollte. Hinter der Mauer war ein Park, mit einem Tennisplatz und sie hatten vorher einige Sätze gespielt.

Als er den Kiosk erreichte und seinen Ex-Freund zusammen mit Sanada sah, blieb Tezuka wie angewurzelt stehen. Yukimura lehnte an Sanada, sie unterhielten sich und wirkten so glücklich. Also war es doch kein harmloser Kuss sondern mehr gewesen. Gut, dass er sich von ihm getrennt hatte.  
Doch auch wenn Tezuka geglaubt hatte, dass er es überstanden hatte, sein Herz schmerzte bei dem Anblick. Eilig kaufte er das Eis und flüchtete dann geradezu wieder zurück nach Hause. Er gab seinem Vater das gewünschte Eis und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Der Schmerz von damals war zurück. Wieso liebte er Yukimura noch immer? Wieso konnte er ihn nicht einfach vergessen?

Der Blauhaarige hatte Tezuka gesehen und ihn sofort erkannt, doch ließ er sich nichts anmerken, seufzte nur leise. Er konnte Genichirou nicht noch mehr wehtun, als er wahrscheinlich schon in den letzten zwei Jahren getan hatte. Nie hatte er ihn ganz an sich heran gelassen, auch wenn es ihm Leid tat.

Sanada jedoch wollte nicht mehr warten, wagte erneut einen Anlauf. „Seiichi..." Er sah ihn sanft an. „Ich habe uns ein Zimmer in einem Hotel gemietet... ich dachte etwas Zweisamkeit wäre nicht schlecht."

Lange sah Seiichi ihn an und nickte dann letztlich. „Ja... du hast wahrscheinlich Recht."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Hotel und es war schnell ersichtlich worauf Sanada hinaus wollte. Er war zwar nicht ruppig, aber doch recht zielstrebig. Es dauerte nicht lange und Yukimura lag komplett entblößt unter Sanada, der seine Hände fast schon gierig über den schönen Körper gleiten ließ.

Seiichi widerstand dem Drang ein leises "Nein" zu wispern. Es war doch Sanadas gutes Recht, seinen Körper zu besitzen. Er hatte jetzt zwei Jahre gewartet, da sollte er bekommen was er wollte. Langsam schloss er die Augen.

Froh, dass Yukimura ihn nicht zurückhielt, so wie er es schon so oft getan hatte, begann Sanada sanft, aber bestimmt den Körper zu liebkosen, wanderte zu Seiichis Glied und mit einer Hand zu seinem Po, streichelte zielstrebig darüber, näherte sich dem Eingang.

Seiichi hatte Angst. Mit seinen 16 Jahren empfand er sich immer noch als zu jung. Und vor allem konnte er das nicht, nicht mit Sanada. Alles in ihm schrie danach wegzulaufen, aber er konnte nicht noch jemandem wehtun. Dann ließ er lieber zu, dass man ihm wehtat.

Sanada nahm Gleitcreme, gab etwas auf seine Finger und drang mit dem ersten vorsichtig in den hübschen Körper ein.

Seiichis ganzer Körper erstarrte. Tränen stiegen in ihm auf, doch biss er sich auf die Unterlippe um ja keinen Laut zu machen.

Kurze Zeit später führte der andere bereits ungeduldig einen zweiten Finger ein. Er wollte den schönen Körper endlich in Besitz nehmen. Zu lange hatte Yukimura ihn schon hingehalten.

Mit einem geschrieenen „NEIN!" fuhr Yukimura hoch. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und der schöne Körper bebte.

„Seiichi..." Verwirrt sah Sanada ihn an. „Shh... ist doch gut. Wenn du das nicht willst, dann mache ich das auch nicht." Er wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich grade dabei war dich einfach machen zu lassen, egal ob ich es will oder nicht. Einfach weil du schon so lange gewartet hast. Aber ich kann es nicht... es tut weh... es tut so weh", schluchzte er und stand zitternd auf, begann sich anzuziehen.

Sanada stand auf, griff nach Yukimuras Hand. „Hey... ganz ruhig. Es ist okay. Ich kann warten." Er zog ihn in seine Arme, strich ihm über den Rücken.

„Nein, kannst du nicht und ich kann dich verstehen. Aber ich habe Angst, dass du irgendwann einfach über mich herfällst", keuchte er und riss sich los.

„Aber ich liebe dich." Hilflos sah der Größere ihn an.

„Ich weiß doch... aber genau deswegen will ich nicht mehr, dass du warten musst. Es... es ist aus... ich kann das nicht mehr, ich kann es einfach nicht... Ich kann dir nicht auch noch wehtun."

„Was? Aber wieso?"

Sanada sah seinen nun Ex-Freund betroffen an. Dann jedoch verstand er.

„Du liebst ihn immer noch, nicht wahr? Du liebst Tezuka."

Langsam nickte Seiichi und dann fuhr er auf dem Absatz herum und lief aus dem Zimmer, rannte den Flur hinab, und aus dem Hotel. Er wusste nicht wohin, achtete weder auf die Autos noch auf die anderen Menschen, er lief einfach bis er nicht mehr weiterkonnte, weil seine Lunge brannte wie Feuer und seine Beine ihm nicht mehr gehorchten.

Tezuka hatte sich entschieden am späten Abend noch eine Runde zu joggen. Er kam nach Hause, verschwitzt von seiner Runde, aber es war eine Möglichkeit die Gedanken, den Schmerz zu verdrängen.  
Verwirrt registrierte er eine Gestalt vor seiner Tür, erkannte beim Näher kommen seinen Exfreund. Augenblicklich spannte er sich an, sein Blick wurde abweisend, die Mauer, die er um sich aufgebaut hatte dicker. Nach einem Moment ging er weiter, wollte zielstrebig an dem Kleineren vorbei gehen.

Immer noch außer Atem drehte sich Seiichi um, als er Schritte hört und erstarrte. In einigen Metern Entfernung stand Tezuka, der Mensch, weswegen er grade zwei Jahre Beziehung einfach weggeworfen hatte, weil er nicht über ihn hinwegkam. Und gleichzeitig der Mensch, dem er so sehr wehgetan hatte ohne je eine Chance bekommen zu haben sich zu erklären.

Die Tränen liefen ihm immer noch über die Wangen und er wirkte immer noch verschreckt, aber Seiichi wusste auch, dass Tezuka das nicht interessierte und das konnte er nur zu gut verstehen. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu, doch wollte er an ihm vorbeigehen. Was sollte es denn auch.

Tezuka spürte die Trauer in sich, zeigte sie nach außen jedoch nicht. Er fragte sich wieso Yukimura da war. Doch im Grunde war es doch egal. Seiichi hatte ihn verletzt, sein Vertrauen missbraucht, sein Herz gebrochen.

Doch Seiichi konnte nicht an ihm vorbeigehen. Er schaffte es nicht, weil er diesen Menschen über alles liebte.

„Ich weiß... du willst es nicht hören, aber ich hatte nie die Chance, etwas dazu zu sagen. Es tut mir leid... es war ein großer Fehler und will das du das zumindest einmal aus meinem Mund gehört hast, egal was du nun damit machst", sagte er leise und schloss die Augen, ging jetzt doch an Tezuka vorbei, wollte die Härte und Kälte in den eins so sanften Augen nicht sehen, die er allein verursacht hat.

„Was hätte ich für einen Grund dir zu glauben?" Tezukas Stimme klang verbittert.

„Ich weiß es nicht… wahrscheinlich gar keinen. Ich weiß auch nicht mal wieso ich hier bin. Ich bin weggelaufen, vor dem Menschen der mich liebt und das nur weil ich ihm nicht einmal nach zwei Jahren Beziehung geben konnte, was er wollte… weil ich ihn nicht liebe..."

Dann lachte er bitter.

„Was soll's… das ist dir auch egal. Irgendwie kann ich es auch verstehen, aber vielleicht hättest du mir damals zuhören sollen. Egal... es ist egal…", sagte er dann leise.

„Machs gut... Kunimitsu..."

„Dir Zuhören? Was gab es denn zu hören? Die Szene hat doch alles erklärt und deine Worte davor machten es klar. Sanada konntest du immer sehen, ihr wart in einem Team. So hattest du doch was du wolltest. Aber du hättest mir einfach die Wahrheit sagen können... du hättest sagen können, dass dir all das mit uns nicht ernst ist und ich nur dein... dein Kurschatten war. Das wäre wenigstens ehrlich gewesen!"  
Ihm standen Tränen in den Augen. Er schrie seine Wut heraus, aber es war ihm egal, dass alle ihn hören konnten. Es tat so weh und dabei waren schon zwei Jahre vergangen.

Seiichi schreckte zurück. So hatte er tezuka noch nie erlebt.

„Das... das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe dich nie so gesehen. Oder meinst du ich hätte diese Dinge da in der Hütte mit dir einfach so gemacht. Ich liebe dich heute noch und das noch mehr als je zuvor, auch wenn es dir egal ist. Es war ein riesiger Fehler Sanada zu küssen, dass weiß ich auch. Und ich habe es bereut. Aber ja... wieso solltest du mir jetzt zuhören?"

Er wandte sich ab, wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Sein Körper tat immer noch weh, aber er dachte nicht darüber nach, was er fast getan hätte.

„Wieso sollte ich dir das glauben?" Tezukas Blick war voller Schmerz. „Was garantiert mir, dass ich dich nicht gleich wieder mit jemand anderem sehe?"

Er wandte sich ab.

„Ich würde es ja nicht einmal sehen wenn ich wieder in Amerika bin."

Ein bitteres Lachen folgte seinen Worten.

„Vor zwei Jahren hast du dich über ein paar Kilometer Distanz beschwert, jetzt wäre es noch mehr..."

Aber nein, er würde ihm keine Chance geben. Er vertraute Yukimura nicht mehr. Doch so sehr er sich wünschte, dass er ihn einfach vergessen konnte, es ging nicht. Es schmerzte. Er liebte ihn doch.

„Siehst du mich so!" schrie Yukimura ihn an. „Bin ich in deinen Augen eine Schlampe, die sich jedem an den Hals wirft? Dann sag mir, wieso konnte ich nicht mit ihm schlafen, sag es mir verdammt!!!"

Der Kleinere weinte wieder, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nichts brachte. Er hatte verloren und er war Sportler genug um Verluste zu ertragen.

Ja, vielleicht sollte er einfach zurückgehen, seinen Körper verschenken und alle Gefühle abschalten. Denn scheinbar sah ihn Tezuka genau so. Wegen eines Fehlers, eines zugegeben sehr dummen Fehlers...

„Sayonara...", sagte er leise und ging an ihm vorbei.

Tezuka sah ihm nach. Wieder kämpfte Kopf gegen Herz. Dann lief er los und hielt Seiichi fest, vergrub sein Gesicht am Rücken des Kleineren. Er musste es versuchen, ein letztes Mal.

Würde Seiichi wieder so handeln wie vor zwei Jahren, würde er sein Herz endgültig brechen, aber vielleicht konnte der Kleinere die Risse in seinem Herzen wieder heilen, die er ihm zugefügt hatte.

Der schlanke Körper bebte unter den Tränen, doch er wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen aus Angst diesen Moment zu zerbrechen oder festzustellen, dass es nur ein Traum war. Und wenn es einer war, wollte er nicht aufwachen.

Tezuka umarmte den schmalen Körper und drückte ihn an sich, klammerte sich Hilfe suchend an Seiichi und weinte. Er liebte ihn so sehr. Als er Yukimura am ersten Tag in der Klinik gesehen hatte, nie hätte er geglaubt, dass er sich so unsterblich in diesen Menschen verlieben würde.

Langsam drehte sich Seiichi in der Umarmung zu ihm um und schloss die Arme sanft um ihn, zusammen sanken sie auf den Boden, denn zumindest Seiichis Beine gehorchten ihm immer noch nicht. Weinend hielt er nun Tezukas schlanken Körper in seinen Armen, sagte nichts, streichelte einfach nur über den Rücken des Größeren.

„Es tut mir leid... es tut mir so leid...", brauchte er schließlich hervor.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis Tezuka sich ein wenig beruhig hatte, sich in Yukimuras Armen rührte. Er hob den Kopf, sah den Anderen an. Er war bereit ihm eine Chance zu geben, aber es würde dauern bis er ihm wieder vertrauen konnte.  
„Ich muss morgen nach Amerika zurück."

„Schon gut, ich will nicht, dass du mich zurück nimmst, wenn du es nicht kannst, aber ich wollte zumindest, dass wir uns wieder in die Augen sehen können. Das ich dich liebe wird sich nicht ändern, aber ich kann jetzt leichter damit umgehen", sagte er leise und strich Tezuka ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn, stand auf und zog ihn mit sich hoch.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein... aber ich muss noch für ein Jahr nach Amerika... ich brauche Zeit darüber nachzudenken."

Er sah ihn noch einmal an.

„Wenn du mit mir zusammen sein willst, musst du ein Jahr warten."

Tezuka war erschöpft, hatte sich seit zwei Jahren nach dem Anderen gesehnt.

„Ich würde immer warten, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass ich eine kleine Chance habe, dein Herz wieder für mich zu gewinnen", sagte Seiichi leise und hauchte Tezuka einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wenn du wieder kommst, findest du mich wahrscheinlich an der Universität, zumindest nehme ich das mal an."

„Das glaube ich nicht, denn ich habe vor auch die Universität zu besuchen, also bin ich vor Semesterbeginn da."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er wusste wann das Schuljahr endete und dann würde er zurückkommen.  
„Ich werde am 4. Mai nächstes Jahr wieder hier sein um 15h. Sei dann hier und warte auf mich."  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging ins Haus. Er wusste, dass es unfair war, aber wenn Yukimura wirklich da sein würde, würde es doch zeigen, dass es ihm ernst war.

Der Kleinere nickte nur. Er prägte sich das Datum gut ein, zu Hause würde er es sich notieren und groß an die Wand hängen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er das vergessen. Langsam ging er nach Hause und ließ sich in den einsamen Haus aufs Sofa fallen, schloss die Augen. Er würde auf Tezuka warten.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autorin:** Conzi-Chan & -Keigo-  
**Titel der Story:** Destiny  
**Titel des Kapitels:** Wieder zusammen

**Kapitel:** 10/18  
**Charaktere:** Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichirou, Fuji Syusuke  
**Warnung:** OoCness bei den Charas, vor allem im späteren Verlauf der Story, irgendwie übertrieben, shonen-ai, teilweise dark, romantik, Zucker, lemon, lime (die ganze FF hindurch)  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Disclaimer:** Die PoT Figuren gehört nicht uns, sondern Takeshi Konomi und wir verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.  
**Anmerkungen:** Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler dürfen behalten werden xD  
**Sonstiges:** Für Kritik jeder Art sind wir immer offen, schließlich wollen wir besser werden.

**Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**-----------------------  
**

**Kapitel 10: Wieder zusammen**

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell, wenn man eine schöne Zeit erlebt, aber leider viel zu langsam, wenn man auf etwas wartete.

Genau das erlebte Seiichi. Er wartete auf die Rückkehr des Menschen, dem sein Herz gehörte: Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Vor einer Weile noch hatte er keine Hoffnung gehabt, dass er ihn jemals wieder sehen würde, doch hatte es sich gewandelt und nun wartete er, wartete darauf, dass der Größere die High School in Amerika abschloss und dann nach Japan zurück kam. Datum und Uhrzeit ihres Wiedersehens stand bereits fest.

Und die Zeit verging, wenn auch langsam. Tezuka schaffte das letzte Jahr in der High School ohne Probleme, aber etwas anderes als zur Schule gehen, hin und wieder Tennis spielen und lernen tat er ohnehin nicht. Daher machte er seinen Abschluss auch mit Auszeichnung und war froh, als er schließlich wieder zurück nach Hause fliegen konnte.  
Am Abend des 3. Mais kam er zurück. Für den nächsten Tag hatte er sich mit Seiichi verabredet und er hoffte, betete, dass er kommen würde.

Breits am Mittag saß er auf der Mauer vor seinem Elternhaus und wartete. Er war alleine, denn seine Familie musste arbeiten.

Seiichi hatte seinen Abschluss ebenfalls geschafft und würde nach dem Sommer anfangen zu studieren. Und eigentlich freute er sich darauf, doch im Moment dachte er eher an etwas anderes.

Es war der Tag, den Tezuka ihm damals genannt hatte. Er war nervös und ging viel zu früh los, aber er wollte nicht riskieren zu spät zu kommen und Tezuka wieder zu verlieren. Denn es war ihm wichtig, wichtiger, als alles andere.

Schon kurz vor 14 Uhr bog er in die Straße ein, in der Tezuka mit seinen Eltern wohnte, sah bereits eine Gestalt auf einer Mauer sitzen. Offenbar konnte es da noch jemand nicht erwarten. Langsam und nervös ging er auf ihn zu.

Tezuka hob den Kopf als er Schritte hörte, sah Yukimura direkt an. Sein Blick war ruhig, es war keine Kälte mehr darin zu sehen. Er war froh, dass Seiichi gekommen war, denn das hieß, dass er mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Trotzdem schwieg Tezuka erst einmal.

Dieses Schweigen verunsicherte Seiichi und so blieb er vor Tezuka stehen, der auf der Mauer saß und sah ihn einfach nur an. Seine Augen waren sanft, wie früher, als sie sich die ersten Male getroffen hatten.

„Hier bin ich", wisperte er dann und lächelte leicht.

Tezuka musterte ihn einen Moment, dann nickte er lächelnd, stand auf und legte seine Lippen auf Seiichis, gab ihm einen kurzen, aber sehr sanften Kuss: Ihr erster Kuss nach mehr als drei Jahren.

Vorsichtig erwiderte Seiichi den Kuss und obwohl sie vier Jahre älter waren, als bei ihrem ersten Kuss, war nichts von der Sanftheit verloren gegangen. Der Kleinere war so froh, dass Tezuka offenbar immer noch genau so vorsichtig und zärtlich war wie früher.

Aber auch wenn er noch so sanft war wie damals, bis sich Tezuka Seiichi wieder so würde öffnen können wie vor drei Jahren, ihm wieder so würde vertrauen können, würde es in jedem Fall noch dauern, aber damit würde Seiichi leben müssen, denn schließlich war er es, der Tezukas Vertrauen quasi mit Füßen getreten hatte.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte Tezuka seinen Gegenüber schließlich. Er sah müde aus, denn die Zeitverschiebung machte ihm noch zu schaffen.

„Nein", kam die leise Antwort. „Aber du solltest dich vielleicht lieber ausruhen… Ich meine, du bist gestern erst zurückgekommen. Ruh dich aus und wir treffen uns in ein paar Tagen wieder wenn du dich besser fühlst."

Seiichi war verunsichert, wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„In Ordnung... wann?" Fragend sah Tezuka ihn an. Sie hatten keine Schule, kein Training oder Ähnliches und bis zum Semesterbeginn waren es noch einige Monate. Also sollte es eigentlich nicht so schwierig sein einen gemeinsamen Termin zu finden.

„Am Samstag", meinte er immer noch leise. Es war Mittwoch, also würde sich Tezuka die drei Tage ausschlafen können.

„Wie wäre es mit dem kleinen Cafe am Park, in dem wir uns damals die beiden Male vor den Nationals getroffen haben?"

Tezuka nickte leicht. „Ich werde da sein. Um 13 Uhr..." Er gab Seiichi einen kleinen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich."

Dann ging er ins Haus, drehte sich jedoch an der Tür noch einmal um und schenkte ihm ein sanftes, aber erschöpftes Lächeln.

Sanft lächelnd warf Seiichi ihm einen Handkuss zu. „Ich liebe dich auch", rief er ihm zu und ging dann davon.

Der Samstag kam schnell und Yukimura machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Date mit Tezuka. Er war nervös, wie vor einem ersten Date und dabei wusste er gar nicht so Recht warum, schließlich war er keine 14 mehr. Pünktlich war er am Treffpunkt und wartete auf seinen Freund.

Tezuka kam kurz nach ihm. „Hi..."  
Er wusste ja, dass er es Yukimura nicht leicht machte mit seinem Verhalten, aber seine Schutzmauer würde der Kleinere nach und nach abbauen müssen.  
Zur Begrüßung bekam Seiichi einen kurzen Kuss. Mehr war Tezuka noch nicht bereit zu geben.

Seiichi schaute ihn an und lächelte. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist", sagte er sanft. Er verstand Tezuka, auch wenn er sich wünschen würde, dass er ihm wirklich eine neue Chance gab, denn diese Mauer zu durchbrechen würde selbst für den hübschen Studenten schwer werden. Schließlich konnte er auch nicht zaubern.

„Natürlich bin ich da", erwiderte er lächelnd. „Was wollen wir heute machen?"

Eine Weile schaute Seiichi Tezuka einfach nur an. „Vielleicht gehen wir in den Park und du erzählst mir, wie es in Amerika war. Schade, ich wollte auch immer mal hin, aber wahrscheinlich wird das ein Traum bleiben."

„Mhm..." Der Größere nickte zustimmend. Es war vielleicht keine schlechte Idee wenn sie einander erzählten was die letzten drei Jahre in ihrem Leben passiert war.  
Tezuka wusste in jedem Fall, dass Seiichi einen Großteil nicht alleine gewesen war. Das Bild von ihm und Sanada auf der Mauer vor dem Kiosk hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis und sein Herz gebrannt.  
Das war auch so ein Punkt an dem sein Kopf sein Herz daran hinderte zu vertrauen. Denn wenn Yukimura sagte, dass er ihn, Tezuka noch liebte, wieso war er dann mit Sanada zusammen gewesen? Oder war er es vielleicht noch immer? Fuhr Seiichi vielleicht zweigleisig?

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum nahe gelegenen Park und setzten sich auf eine Bank etwas abseits des Hauptweges.

Der Tag war schön und viele Menschen waren unterwegs. Sie wollten lieber in Ruhe reden.

Eine Weile schaute Seiichi ihn an. „Dir liegt etwas auf dem Herzen nicht wahr?" fragte er ruhig, denn er spürte, dass es etwas gab, was Tezuka wirklich beschäftigte und vielleicht sollte der andere seine brennenden Fragen zuerst stellen.

Tezuka sah ihn an, seufzte leise und fragte dann: „Wieso warst du mit Sanada zusammen, wenn du sagst, dass du mich liebst?"

Und damit Yukimura nicht ausweichen oder es abtun konnte fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe euch zusammen gesehen."

Doch auch, wenn Tezuka den letzten Satz nicht gesagt hätte, für Seiichi gab es keinen Grund die Frage nicht zu beantworten, schließlich entsprach es doch der Wahrheit und ganz davon abgesehen hatte er Tezuka damals ja auch bemerkt.

„Bevor du glaubst, ich sei direkt zu ihm gerannt, nachdem du weg warst damals an dem Abend, dass stimmt nicht. Er hat sich lange Zeit einfach um mich gekümmert, denn ich wollte gar nichts Neues anfangen. Als du dann nach Amerika abgereist bist, habe ich das nur per Zufall erfahren. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich zu Sanada hingezogen und ich wusste auf alle Fälle, dass er mich liebt.

Ich dachte, dass es nicht falsch sein kann sich auf ihn einzulassen… ich war traurig, dass du weg warst und hoffte, dass ich dich würde vergessen können, wenn ich nicht alleine sein würde und ganz nebenbei bekam Sanada so auch noch das, was er sich wünschte"

Leise seufzte der Blauhaarige, scharrte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden. „Aber es ging nicht. Ich konnte meinem Herz nicht befehlen, jemand anderen zu lieben. Ich konnte nicht mit ihm schlafen oder andere Dinge machen, egal wie oft er es versucht hatte. An dem Tag letztes Jahr, als ich vor deinem Haus stand, da waren wir in einem Hotel gewesen. Ich war kurz davor einfach alles fallen zu lassen, ihn machen zu lassen, ganz egal wie weh er mir damit täte. Ich glaubte einfach, dass es richtig sei. Schließlich hatte Sanada schon so lange gewartet und da war es doch irgendwie nicht fair ihm gegenüber.

Doch es ging nicht. Da warst immer du in meinem Kopf, in meinem Herzen. Kurz dachte ich, dass es etwas bringen würde, wenn ich mir vorstelle, du seiest es, der diese Dinge mit mir macht, aber auch das ging nicht. Du bist sanft und zärtlich und nicht ungeduldig und gierig so wie Sanada es ist."

Gequält schloss Yukimura die Augen und schwieg. Er hatte das Gefühl, grade sein Innerstes vor Tezukas Füße geworfen zu haben.

Tezuka sah ihn sichtlich betroffen an. Auch wenn er eigentlich hatte abwarten wollen, er spürte deutliche Risse in seiner Mauer.  
Sicher, man konnte sich das auch ausdenken, aber Seiichis Augen waren so traurig, dass Tezuka gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass der andere ihn anlügen könnte.  
Sanft, liebevoll und behütend schlang er die Arme um den Anderen, strich ihm über den Kopf und durchs Haar.

„Schon gut Kunimitsu… ich konnte drei Jahre irgendwie damit leben, dass es mir weh getan hat, dich zu lieben und mit jemand anderen zusammen zu sein. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich dich verloren hatte, also welchen Sinn hatte es dann noch für mich auf dich zu warten?"

Seiichi zuckte mit den Schultern. „So ist eben das Leben, manchmal macht man Dinge einfach nur damit andere glücklich sind", sagte er bitter.

Tezuka legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, sah ihn mahnend an. Der Kleinere sollte gerade jetzt nicht so einen Unsinn verzapfen. Sie waren doch jetzt wieder zusammen, gleichzeitig verstand er doch wie Seiichi sich fühlte, denn auch ihm hatte es wehgetan. Er war so enttäuscht gewesen und gleichzeitig konnte er nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken.  
Tezukas Blick wurde traurig und er lehnte den Kopf an Seiichis Schulter, schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an, suchte den Hals und die Wärme, die er so lange vermisst hatte.

Voller Zärtlichkeit schloss Seiichi nun seinerseits die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn einfach fest, versuchte ihm die Wärme zu geben, die er Tezukas früherer Meinung nach ausstrahlte. Seine Finger strichen einfach immer nur Tezukas Rücken auf und ab. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er nicht mehr allein war und Seiichi ihn auch nie wieder allein lassen würde.

Nach einer Weile hob Tezuka seinen Kopf, lächelte seinen Freund an, suchte dann seine Lippen und gab ihm einen sehr sanften Kuss, den er dieses Mal jedoch nicht gleich wieder löste.

Zwar wollte Seiichi kurz zurückschrecken, doch dann spürte er Tezukas Lippen auf seinen, die er schon so lange vermisst hatte. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich in den Kuss, wollte aber auch Tezuka nicht verschrecken.

Doch dieser schloss entspannt die Augen, schmiegte sich näher an seinen Freund an und genoss den Kuss und das Gefühl, dass sein Herz wieder versuchte ein Wettrennen zu gewinnen. Er griff nach Seiichis Hand, legte sie auf sein Herz damit sein Freund spüren konnte was er wieder nur mit einem Kuss bei ihm anstellte.

So ruhte Seiichis Hand auf Tezukas Brust. Er spürte den schnellen Herzschlag und musste gegen die weichen Lippen des anderen lächeln. Vorsichtig vertiefte er den Kuss noch ein bisschen und legte die andere Hand auf Tezukas Oberschenkel um sich besser abstützen zu können.

Doch schließlich war es Tezuka, der den Kuss löste und sich wieder gegen seinen Freund lehnte. Einen Moment schwieg er, begann dann aber mit ruhiger Stimme von seiner Zeit in Amerika zu berichten.

Ganz entspannt lehnte Seiichi an Tezuka und hörte ihm zu, wie er von Amerika, der Schule, den Menschen dort erzählte, aber auch wie er sich selbst gefühlt hatte. Kurz nachdem Tezuka seine Erzählungen beendet hatte, hörte Seiichi Schritte und sah auf. Die zwei Leute, die auf sie zukamen hatte er lange nicht mehr gesehen. Das eine war Fuji, dass wusste er, auch wenn dieser erwachsener geworden war. Und neben ihm ging Sanada, sein Ex-Freund.

Die beiden blieben vor ihnen stehen und musterten sie. Seiichi war verunsichert, voll und ganz. Fuji ergriff als erster das Wort.

„Tezuka und Yukimura... wie schön", sagte er, doch man merkte, dass er die Worte so nicht wirklich meinte.

„Du bist ja immer noch mit ihm zusammen."

Doch Sanada unterbrach ihn. "Nein... eigentlich waren wir zwei Jahre zusammen, bis er mich dann plötzlich hat sitzen lassen."

Das Leben war wohl gegen ihn, doch er sagte nichts. Schließlich hatte Sanada doch Recht. Leicht sah er zu Tezuka. Dieser würde jetzt sicher wieder böse sein.

Tezuka betrachtete die beiden anderen, hörte der kleinen Unterhaltung zu, erst dann mischte er sich ein.  
„Fuji, schön zu sehen, dass es dir offenbar gut ergangen ist. Wie Sanada-san bereits sagte war ich zwischenzeitlich nicht mehr mit Seiichi zusammen, aber wir haben beschlossen es noch einmal zu versuchen."

Dann wandte er sich an Sanada, griff nebenbei nach der Hand seines Freundes und drückte sie sanft.  
„Du musst ihn verstehen. Er hat wirklich versucht mich zu vergessen, aber es ging ihm so wie mir, wir konnten einander nicht vergessen. Aber ich bin froh, dass du Seiichi zu nichts gedrängt hast und für ihn da warst."

Er war ihm deswegen wirklich dankbar, denn hätte Sanada seinen Freund am Ende dazu gedrängt mit ihm zu schlafen, dann wollte Tezuka nicht wissen was geschehen wäre, ebenso war er wirklich froh, dass Seiichi nicht alleine gewesen war.  
„Und jetzt seid ihr zusammen?" fragte er die beiden, denn zumindest wirkte es ein wenig so.

Fuji schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein… wir sind nur auf der gleichen Uni und besuchen ein paar Vorlesungen gemeinsam. Eigentlich wollten wir nur da hinten im Park ein paar Sätze spielen, als wir euch hier gesehen haben."

Sanada bestätigte diese Aussage mit einem Nicken. Doch sein Blick ruhte auf Seiichi. „Ich gebe zu das ich mich immer danach gesehnt habe, deinen Körper zu besitzen. Du bist so schön, anmutig und edel. Und wenn ich heute die Chance hätte vielleicht würde ich dich tatsächlich dazu drängen, denn ich kann mir vorstellen, was mir entgeht."

Aus großen Augen sah Seiichi ihn an. „Was habt ihr nur alle. Wieso sagen mir alle wie toll ich doch aussehe und wie schön und besitzenswürdig mein Körper doch ist. Ich bin doch auch noch ein Mensch und keine Wichsvorlage!" sagte er laut.

Fuji lachte. „Na ja… für manche eben doch."

Tezuka legte einen Arm um Seiichis Taille und sah ihn sanft an. „Ich fürchte ich muss Sanada in dem Punkt zustimmen, dass du toll bist und gut aussiehst, jedoch würde ich dich niemals zu etwas drängen, ich hoffe das ist dir klar." 

Dann sah er die beiden anderen wieder an.  
„Würdet ihr uns dann bitte entschuldigen. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen und würden gerne ein wenig Zeit alleine miteinander verbringen."

Er nahm Seiichis Hand und stand auf. „Viel Erfolg bei eurem Studium." Dann ging er, zog den Kleineren einfach mit sich. 

Als sie außer Sichtweite der beiden Störenfriede waren, sah er Yukimura wieder an. „Stört es dich, dass ich dich schön und begehrendwert finde?" fragte er leise. „Ich weiß natürlich, dass du kein... na ja... Spielzeug oder ähnliches bist. Ich liebe dich, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass du einfach toll aussiehst, auch wenn es mir nicht darum geht. Ich liebe schließlich dich und nicht deinen Körper."

Eine Weile dachte Seiichi nach. "Ich weiß nicht ob es mich stört, dass man mich begehrenswert findet. Also, bei dir stört es mich nicht, weil du mich nicht so gierig anschaust und so. Mich stört es, wenn Menschen denken sie könnten mich oder irgendjemanden anderes einfach besitzen nur weil man hübsch aussieht." Dann seufzte er. „Mich hat viel mehr erschreckt was er gesagt hat, dass er mich... na ja... ach ist ja auch egal", sagte er schließlich etwas resignierend. „Ich... ich möchte das du der erste bist, mit dem ich schlafe, das wollte ich damals schon und es hat sich nichts geändert", gestand er Tezuka und schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

Tezuka blieb stehen und hob Seiichis Kinn an. „Ich versteh dich... es geht mir nicht anders." Sanft lächelte er ihn an, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm ein Küsschen auf die Lippen. „Komm, lass uns zu dir oder zu mir gehen und ein wenig unsere Ruhe haben. Ich muss zugeben, dass die zwei mich gestört haben."  
Tezuka seufzte leise. „Es erschreckt mich zu sehen wie sich Fuji verändert hat. Er wirkt so... so bösartig. Ist das meine Schuld? Nur weil ich seine Gefühle nicht erwidert habe?"

Seiichi nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zu sich. Seine Eltern waren mal wieder im Ausland und so hatten sie dort wohl am ehesten einfach ihre Ruhe. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es damit etwas zu tun hat. Und eigentlich glaube ich auch, dass sich seine Art eher gegen mich richtet. Hättest du ihn allein getroffen, wäre er wahrscheinlich anders gewesen. Er konnte mich damals schon nicht leiden, aber damit kann ich leben."

Nach 20 Minuten kamen sie vor Yukimuras Haus an und er ließ Tezuka ins Wohnzimmer. „Mach es dir bequem, ich hole etwas zu trinken", sagte er sanft und holt eine Flasche und zwei Gläser aus der Küche, stellte diese auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben seinen Freund auf das große Sofa.

Tezuka lehnte sich an ihn, griff nach Seiichis Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander. Sie mussten gar nicht groß reden, wenn es nach ihm ging. Wichtiger war ihm im Moment die Nähe und das Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit, das er so schmerzlich vermisst hatte die letzten Jahre.

Also schloss Seiichi ihn lächelnd in seine Arme, setzte sich bequemer hin und ließ Tezuka einfach an seiner Brust ruhen. Es war schön, so friedlich und so ganz anders, als die Beziehung die er zwei Jahre geführt hatte. Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Tezuka schmiegte sich einfach nur an, hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss den Moment. Sie waren wieder zusammen und das würde jetzt auch hoffentlich so bleiben.


End file.
